Parce que mon destin est bien étrange par moments
by Amarelyne Potter
Summary: Une drôle d'aventure pleine d'humour et des couples en devenir ! Qui à dit que le bien et le mal n'existaient pas ? Suivre cette suite d'évènements étrange n'est pas sans périls alors bonne chance, et ne vous perdez pas ... Bonne lecture ...
1. Chapter 1

Un pâle soleil éclairé ce nouveau jour. Le ciel bleu et dégagé présager une belle journée, ce qui était presque surnaturel en conséquence du mois d'Avril. Sous ce ciel de bon présage se dressais une charmante ville portuaire, Magnolia. Dans cette ville on trouvait de tout et de rien, et malgré son statut de ville portuaire aux monuments anciens, Magnolia ressasser une population plutôt jeune, comme le prouvait l'Académie Fairy Tail. Un Collège/Lycée extrêmement réputé, d'où sortait les principaux haut fonctionnaires et scientifiques. C'est d'ailleurs dans une salle de cet Académie que notre histoire commencera, mais que dîtes vous d'une petite visite guidé de la partie Lycée avant de retrouver nos protagonistes et leur histoire ? Oui ? Parfait, de toute façon vous n'avez pas le choix ! Vu de l'extérieur le bâtiment était simplement extraordinairement grand, construit avec des matériaux à l'aspect vieillot mais relatant une certaine modernité dans le choix de l'architecture. Une fois passé la grande grille en fer vous rentrer dans un jolie parc miniature qui abritait même quelques petits animaux, tel que les écureuils et les oiseaux en tout genre, et parmi les arbres et les bosquets des tables de pique-nique étaient répandues ça et là pour accueillir les élèves dans leur pose déjeuner. Parmi les étendue de verdure extrêmement bien entretenue serpentait un chemin en pierre couleur de sable, ce sentier se divisait par moment pour rejoindre les différents bâtiments qui constituait l'Académie. Nous suivrons pour notre part le chemin principal qui nous mènera directement au hall du Lycée Fairy Tail, un hall moderne avec un panneau d'information électronique, à droite les bureau des différents CPE, à gauches les toilettes du bâtiment principal et en face une grand escalier de plus d'une trentaine de marches. Encadrant l'escalier deux portes menaient au gymnase couvert et aux vestiaires. En montant cet escalier on tombe nez à nez avec deux rangées de casiers qui longe les murs du couloir. En marchant le long de ce couloirs on remarque qu'entre ces interminables rangées de casier se trouvait des creux qui menait au salle de cours. Le premier étage étant réserver au matières littéraires : tel que le français, les langues étrangères et anciennes et la philosophie. Le deuxième étages regroupait les matière scientifiques comme les mathématiques, les sciences et la physique-chimie, tandis que le troisième étages vaquaient entre les options d'art et musical. Le quatrième et dernière étage étant réserver aux profs et les bureau des fonctionnaires, le bureau du principal aussi se trouvait parmi eux. Dans ce lycée il n'existe pas différentes filières, chaque élèves suit le même parcours de sa seconde à sa terminal, ce qui peux différencier les élèves sont principalement les options et les clubs qu'ils choisissent et rejoignent en début d'année. Les options sont au nombres de quatre : la latin et le grec, la musique, l'histoire de l'art et le sport. Les clubs eux ont la capacités d'être crées et gérer par les élèves, ils se trouvent dans un deuxième bâtiment de deux étages. Mais revenons donc au première étage où ce déroule actuellement un cour de français pour une certaine première 2. A peine rentrer dans la salle de cour nous pouvons constater que le silence pesant n'est pas du à la concentration extrêmement des élèves, mais plutôt à la chaleur harassante et à la faculté du professeur à endormir ses élèves grâce au seul son de sa voix.

Tandis que le professeur Happy, un chat bleu, explique le nom des différentes arrête dans un poisson, une jeune fille aux cheveux blond, la tête posées sur sa table, dort paisiblement.

«Il y a fort fort longtemps, dans un Royaume fort fort lointain, le Royaume de Fiore. Au cœur de ce royaume une forêt trône majestueusement. Une belle jeune fille était paisiblement assoupie au milieu de celle-ci, suite à un sort lancé par une sorcière fort fort puissante .»

_Et là, le prince est censé se pointer. Il est tombé du cheval ou quoi ? Heureusement que le paysage en jette, pour faire patienter ! Le ciel bleu, les oiseaux qui chantent. Il fait chaud n'empêche, alors si le prince pouvait arriver dans les deux secondes qui suivent..._

«- J'ai dit: "IL PEUT SE GROUILLER LE PRINCE" !» s'écria la belle "endormie", qui s'avéra être Lucy

La voix atone du narrateur prit le temps de répondre à cette belle demande si douce.

**«****Patience est mère de sûreté car la patience rend tolérable ce qu'on ne peut empêcher.****»**

_Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? J'ai l'impression de le connaître !_

«- Pardon mais, vous n'êtes pas le prince pas vrai ? demanda Lucy, en haussant un sourcil  
- Hohoho, tu aimerai ? Fit le narrateur, un brin moqueur  
- Justement, non, je n'aimerais pas vraiment ...»

_Franchement pas._

Le dit narrateur ne prit même pas en compte la réponse de Lucy et commença à sautiller un peu partout autour d'elle.

«- Mais il faut que je me présente ! Je suis Prof !

- C'est un nom ?  
- Mais tout à fait ma jeune amie !  
- A quel point vos parents vous détestaient ?» Demanda la blonde

_Minute, c'est le directeur lui ! C'est un ...C'est un nain ? Bha, comme d'habitude en fait ... Mais ..._

«- Ne me dévisage pas ainsi, tu me gênes,Blanche-Lucette !  
- Moi, je vous gêne ? répondit Lucy, avent de se rendre compte de l'appellation. QUO-BLANCHE-LUCETTE ? Makarof, vous avez ENCORE bu avec Kanna, c'est ça ?  
- "Makarof" ? "Kanna" ? C'est quoi ça ? Fit le nain, un brin septique  
- C'est "qui" plutôt. M'enfin, vous êtes bourré. A part ça, le prince se fait désirer là ! Il remet en doute mon pouvoir de séduction en ne se montrant pas !  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas, il va venir.  
- Vraiment ? s'assura la blonde, des étoiles scintillante plein les yeux. Tant mieux, je commence à m'enquilloser.  
- Tss, tu t'en fais vraiment pour rien.  
- "Pour rien" ? Comment sa pour rien ? T'as oubliés le passage "ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants" ? C'est important sa ! »

_Que me vaux donc ce regard noir & dédaigneux en masse ? Oh-mon-dieu ! Mais-mais-mais ... Mais c'est Gajil ! Version miniature et tout ! Oh mais qu'il est meuuugnon !_

«- BWAHAHA ! Gajil ? pouffa la blonde, en le montrant du doigt  
- Qui est ce "Gajil" ? Moi c'est Grincheux !  
- Elle parle de façon douteuse depuis tout à l'heure ... fit Prof, alias Makarof, en caressant sa barbe  
- Je plains le prince. répondit Grincheux, en croquant dans une cuillère  
- Aye, elle est bizarre.» fit soudain une voix inconnue

_JE suis bizarre ? J'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part...Un chat bleu qui parle...Oh ! Mais c'est Happy, mon professeur principal !_

«- Happ-Joyeux ?  
- Aye sir !  
-Oh, je vois, tout s'éclaire ! s'exclama Lucy, en tapant du poing dans sa paume. C'est logique !  
- Hm ? Fut la seule réponse des trois nains présent, à savoir Prof, Grincheux et Joyeux  
- Je suis dans un conte de fée "mélangé" genre Blanche-Neige et le Roi Grenouille, commença-t-elle, à fond dans son raisonnement. J'ai sûrement embrassée une grenouille, et c'est connue, cette bête a des substances hallucinogène.»

Les trois nains s'entre-regardèrent, mi-hilare, mi-apeuré. Cette Blanche-Lucette n'avait pas toute sa tête ! Gajil résuma leur trois pensées en une phrase, clair, nette et précise !

«- Le prince est foutu ! »

La blonde se retourna d'un coup et leur fit un sourire sadique en riant. Vous avez peur ? Moi aussi.

«- Ça veut dire quoi ça ! s'époumona-t-elle. Oulà, j'ai une bouffée de chaleur tout à coup !  
- C'est parce que le prince arrive ! Fit Happ-Joyeux. Il arrive ! Il arrive ! »

Lucy marmonna un «Enfin !» soulagée et eut un sourire. Prof se tourna vers elle et lui dit :

«- Recouche toi.  
- Et fais semblant de dormir, ajouta Grincheux. Histoire de nous faire des vacances.  
- Je suis trop heureuse pour que ton commentaire ne m'atteigne !  
- Tu peux en profiter pour dire "merci", ingrate ! Fit Grincheux, en lui lançant un regard noir  
- Ah oui ? Et en quel honneur ?  
- On t'a quand même recueilli chez nous. Expliqua Joyeux  
- Et grâce à vous, une sorcière frustrée nommée "Poluschka" m'a fait mangée une pomme empoisonnée !  
- Quelle personne normale accepterai de la bouffe d'une vielle inconnue ? S'exaspéra Grincheux  
- Le genre polie et opportuniste qui saisit les occasions ! Réagit la blonde au quart de tour  
- Mais quel boulet, fit Grincheux. Allonge toi et ferme tes yeux !  
- Aye sir !» fit Lucy, blasée de la situation

_Je m'exécute puis me redresse, je regardes un peu l'allure que j'ai, histoire d'être présentable. Je suis dans __un conte de fée donc je suis sûrement plus jolie que d'habitude. Je défais ma couette et secoue mes cheveux. J'époussette ma robe et j'essaye vainement de "courber" mes cils pour un effet plus "intense". Olala, quand je raconterai ça à Mirajane ! Elle qui adore le romantisme ! Maintenant, je dois faire la fille endormit._

«- C'est elle, la princesse ?» fit une voix incroyablement virile [NDA: Pas bon sa, Elfman déteint sur moi!]

_Non, je suis la sorcière. Si tu n'es pas content, c'est la même monsieur !_

«- Elle est mignonne et bien foutue ! »

_C'est quoi ce prince ? Il est définitivement hors de question qu'il touche mes lèvres superbe et virginale ! J'ouvre les yeux et je vois ... d'autres yeux. Il m'embrasse ... et bien qui plus es ! C'est vraiment plaisant ! Je passe ma main dans ses cheveux ... roses ? Je me détache de lui avec appréhension et regret puis voit avec horreur. Ma première réaction en direct live :_

«- NATSUUUU ? »

Le concerné la regarde, l'air de chercher un quelconque sens à ses paroles.

«- "Natsu" ? Ça se mange ?  
- Si t'es cannibale et masochiste, oui puisque c'est toi !  
- Moi ? Hmm .. Tu fais erreur.  
- Ah ouais, c'en est même une énorme ! Et puis c'est quoi cette peau ? A part ta tête, t'es recouvert d'écailles !  
- Je suis mi-dragon, mi- ...  
- "Mi-" Rien du tout ! Fit-elle en lui coupant la parole. Une princesse ne va pas avec un dragon.  
- Pourquoi pas ? On a qu'à faire un conte à notre façon !  
- C'est du grand n'importe quoi. Bon, aurais-tu l'amabilité de dégagez ?  
- T'es directe comme princesse.  
- Si cruelle. Intervînt Joyeux, en battant des ailes  
- Le prince va croire que je le trompe alors qu'il ne m'a même pas encore rencontré !  
- Mais je suis ton prince !  
- Bien sûr que non ! »

_Il met ses mains sur mes hanches et il me ramène vers lui..._

« - Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu es ma princesse, Luigi.  
- Qui est Luigi ? Déjà moi c'est Lucy ! contra la blonde, vexée. Peut-être as-tu rencontré mon prince et tu t'es approprié son identité ... par jalousie ? Tu- ... »

_Mais c'est qu'il me ré-embrasse ! Il est devenu fou ! Enfin, plus que d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette bêtise ? Et où est mon __VRAI__ prince ?_

«- Lucy, réveilles toi !»

_Oh une voix m'appelle ! Mais ... ____J'aimerai__ bien ! C'est un cauchemar là. Je mets un coup de boule à Natsu._

«- Natsu, lâche moi deux seconde, tu veux ?»

Sans sans rendre compte Lucy venait de crier et de se réveiller de son rêve/ cauchemar, en pleine classe. Elle réalise soudainement, et avec horreur, que la personne qui à reçue le coup n'est pas Natsu mais ...

«- Mon dieu, Happy-Sensei ! Est-ce que Lucy vient de mettre un coup de tête à Erza ?» fit une voix douce et incroyablement choquée. Le chat bleu regarde la scène vraiment amusé et répond sur le même ton que la jeune fille : «- Aye, elle l'a carrément fait ! Et est ce qu'elle a dit "Natsu", Mirajane ?»

L'ensemble de la classe est choquée et les observe bizarrement.

«- Elle l'a dit !» répond Mira, en regardant Erza se relever avec un expression vraiment choquée !

«- Elle est dans un autre monde, elle parle toute seule, c'est tripant ! Fit une brune, un verre à la main  
- Voilà ce qui arrive quand je l'a laisse seule avec toi à la récrée de 10h20, Kanna ! réagit une voix fluette  
- Mais c'est elle qui a pris la bouteille de saké de mes mains !  
- Genre tu l'a laissée faire sans rien dire ? souligne habilement une voix masculine  
- Depuis quand t'es là, Grey ?  
- Depuis "Poluschka" je crois. Répondit-il avant de faire disparaître son tee-shirt. Mais regarde on est en classe, tout le monde regarde !

- En partie à cause de toi, fit Kanna. Espèce d'exhibitionniste !  
- Ma meilleure amie ne va pas survivre, je le sens. Intervint la même voix fluette  
- Reby tu dis ça parce qu'elle a mis K.O le monstre ? Demanda Grey, en grimaçant  
- Évidemment, et d'après le regard qu'Erza te jette, je devine que tu ne vas pas non plus continuer à vivre très longtemps.»

Effectivement le regard de la guerrière n'est pas tout à fait aimable, de son coter Lucy peine à sortir de son sommeil, et probablement à ce remettre de ce fabuleux coup de tête qui l'a elle-aussi assommée à moitier.

«- Personne ayant vue ça de près, a le droit de respirer plus longtemps ... » intervint la voix trop doucereuse d'Erza, doublée de son aura maléfique et de ses cheveux au vent

«- J-Je, il est parti en courant ! C'est mon sosie d'un monde parallèle et il- Enfin court vite et tu rattraperas cet idiot ! Je vais même le chercher pour toi ! Fit-il avant de parti en courant, vif comme l'éclair  
- Grey, tes fringues.» Fit Kanna, en secouant la tête

Le concerné revint sur ces pas avec un sourire figé, pris ses vêtements avec des gestes lents et repartit de plus belle !

«- En tant que présidente du conseil des élèves je me permets, avec votre autorisation Happy-sensei, de faire sortir Lucy de sa léthargie. demanda Erza, un brin militaire  
- Avec douceur, si possible. soupira Mirajane, doutant sérieusement des capacités pédagogique de la présidente  
- En fait, je m'en occupe... fit le professeur, une étrange lueur au fond de son regard, il s'approche de Lucy et se penche vers son oreille. Il t'aaaaime !»

_Je sursaute, attrape la première chose qui me passe sous la main, à savoir une ... queue de chat ? M'enfin, je l'a balance contre le mur. Puis j'accours dans les bras de Reby._

« - Là, c'est fini, fit la bleu en caressant le haut de la tête de sa meilleure amie en soupirant, un peu blasée de cette situation tordue. « Bouhouhou ...»

Tandis que Lucy calme ses pleures, Erza emprunte un miroir et regarde le bleu sur son front. Puis elle jette un coup d'œil au professeur Happy, toujours encastré dans le mur.

«- Faudrait qu'on parle de ton agressivité dans ton sommeil !  
- Mais, euh ! Couine la blonde, puis elle montre Natsu d'un doigt accusateur. Natsu m'a agressé !  
- Il a fait quoi ! Crie Erza surprise, mais en faisant déjà craquer ses doigts  
- J'ai fait quoi ? S'indigne le concerné  
- Tas touché ma bouche et tout, c'est vachement intime !  
- PARDON ? »

_Puis je me rends soudains compte de ce que je dis et lâche Reby._

«- C'est...C'est pas...» tente la blonde, d'une manière assez pitoyable

DING DING DONG !

«- Sauvée par le gong ! Allons manger ! »

_Et sur ceux elle pars en courant, mais vraiment très très vite !_

«- Première fois que je vois Lucy aussi pressée d'aller manger. Fit la jeune fille aux long cheveux blancs  
- Elle a clairement des trucs à nous dire. Soulève Reby, en rangeant ses affaires et celle de Lucy  
- Allons écoutez notre amie.» Conclut la présidente

Nous retrouvons les cinq filles dans leur pause déjeuner à 12h30, au réfectoire du lycée.

_Je suis affalée sur une table et j'entends Reby, Mira, Kanna et Erza approchées._  
_Les questions vont fusées, c'est sûr ! Elles prennent place et me regardent toutes avec insistance._

«- Je vais vous raconter depuis "Il y a fort fort longtemps", c'est qu'un "rêve" après tout.  
- Ou un délire de ton étrange cerveau.» Rit Kanna

_Je leur raconte donc mon rêve. Kanna explose de rire, Mirajane s'extasie, Reby a grimacé à l'entente de "Gajil" et Erza semble plongée dans une intense réflexion._

«- Kanna, t'es une sorte d'experte non ? demande Erza  
- "Une sorte" ? répondit la concernée, ayant la mauvaise impression d'être traitée d'extraterrestre  
- Je veux dire, les "rêves" avec autant de détail sont souvent prémonitoire, n'est-ce pas ?  
- En effet. Dans des circonstances différentes, bien sûr.  
- C'est vrai que je n'imagine pas Gajil rétrécir. pouffa Mira  
- Ni Natsu aspirer fougueusement les amygdales de Lucy. fit Reby, ce qui acheva Mirajane désormais affalée sur la table avec Kanna, toute les deux mortes de rire  
- C'est fou la façon dont tu peux tourner une situation, Reby. soupire Lucy  
- Moi j'imagine, vous irez vraiment bien ensemble. fit Mira, souriante  
- On ne devrait pas s'avancer, ajoute Erza. Ce n'étais qu'une rêve !  
- C'est vrai c'est qu'un rêve quoi, et encore ! J'étais plus ou moins "bourrée".»

Lucy lança un regard lourd de reproche à Kanna et celle-ci se mit à siffloter, l'air de rien, avant d'ajouter :

«- Si c'est prémonitoire ...  
- Et ça ne l'est pas, la coupa Lucy, rougissante. Enfin, c'est Natsu quoi ! "Qui se ressemble, s'assemble" c'est pas le cas, là !  
- Dit-elle les joues en feu. intervint Happy, sortit de Dieu seul sait où  
- Un chat devrait juste s'asseoir et se taire ! menaça Lucy  
- Lucy fait peur !  
- Peu importe la façon dont tu le vois de toute manière Lucy.  
- Pourquoi donc Reby ?  
- Parce que, vous vous ressemblez mais si tu penses l'inverse ... répondit Erza philosophique  
- Eh bien on dit aussi que "les contraires s'attirent". Se réjouit Mira, contente de ses proverbes  
- Je ne le mangerai pas même si c'était le dernier carré de chocolat sur terre.  
- Et que tu avais vraiment faim. ajouta Happy  
- Tu refuses de croire à un "vous" mais le "manger" par contre ... fit Mira, en faisant un clin d'œil à la blonde  
- Carnivore. conclut Kanna  
- C'est un mal entendu !  
- En ce qui me concerne, j'ai bien entendu. plaisanta Erza  
- Si tu comptes le dévorer quand vous serez seuls, je peux prédire quand ce moment arrivera avec mes cartes si tu veux.  
- Non merci Kanna ! Ça n'arrivera pas ! Bon sang, ce n'était qu'un rêve !»

_Mais pourquoi j'ai malgré tout, ce pressentiment étrange ?_

Et maintenant une page de publicité !

«-Bah oui, c'est comme ça.»

_Que vient-il de dire ? J'ai carrément recrachée ma nourriture, là ! Je vous explique: 1- Natsu est apparu à ma table il y'a quelques minutes. 2- Il a pris place et a demandé d'une manière "subtile" à mes amies de foutre le camps. 3- Il vient de me dire que..._

«- Ouais, continua-t-il en haussant les épaules. Ça m'a fait le même effet quand je m'en suis rendu compte mais, je veux être avec toi.»

_PAUSE ! Retour en arrière je vous pries et REPLAY !_

Est-ce qu'il m'a bien dit :_« __Je veux être avec toi.__» ? __Je suis encore en train de délirer ? Ah oui, ça doit sûrement être ça, c'est forcément ça en fait ! Il fronce les sourcils genre __« A__lors ? __»_

Lucy croisa ses bras et se pinça discrètement l'épaule, puis elle laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Natsu plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

_C'est vraiment en train d'arriver.  
_  
«- J'ai du mal à décrypter, je vois tes lèvres bougez mais, j'entends rien. Enfin, j'entends mal !  
- Ou tu ne veux pas entendre ? » la planta Natsu, en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur

_Si c'était possible, ma mâchoire tomberait. Laissez-moi digérez. Il dit ça d'un air trop je m'enfoutiste pour que ce soit vrai ! Ce serait un pari ?_

Il prétend vouloir être avec moi.

Il n'y a même pas de trace de rouge sur ses joues ! Pas une once de gêne ! A croire qu'il m'a juste dit _«B__onjour __»__. C'est vrai quoi, c'est tellement banal, normal de dire ça à une fille qu'on considère à peine comme une amie !_

«- T-Tu joues là Natsu ?  
- Avec toi ? Je ne crois pas, non.»

« _Je ne crois pas __» __? Il n'en est pas sûr ? J'imagine que c'est le genre de déclaration auquel on peut s'attendre venant d'un bad boy ! Mais non, même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je ne peux pas le concevoir- Ah, ben si maintenant que j'y pense._

«- Alors ?  
- Je-Je digère.»

_Je tremble ! Mes jambes n'arrêtent pas de s'entre choquées ! Mes mains sont moites et je sens que mes joues vont devenir cramoisies !_

Il...sourit ? Il a remarqué mon état et est satisfait de l'effet qu'il vient de produire peut-être ?

«- Réagis ! Fit Natsu, lassé de la voir sans réaction  
- Non mais- T-Tu plaisante, c'est ça ?  
- J'en ai l'air ?  
- Légèrement !  
- C'est pas le cas, je suis sérieux.  
- Laisse-moi rire, comme si tu pouvais l'être ! Tu es...T'es Natsu !»

_Natsu détourne son regard du mien. Il ne rigole vraiment pas ? Maman ..._

« - Tu blesse mes sentiments, là ! Ouais je suis Natsu, toi t'es Lucy et c'est effectivement avec toi que je veux être ! Ça n'a pas l'air de te convenir mais tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même ! »

_Que vient-il de dire, une fois de plus ? En plus y va rajouter un truc ?_

«- Arrête d'être Lucy et peut-être que je voudrais plus de toi ! C'est ce que je ressens et c'est de ta faute, débrouille toi avec maintenant que t'es au courant !»

_Et là, c'est le drame. _Ç_a y'est, c'est l'alerte écrevisse. Je passe par toutes les nuances de rouge possible, je le sais. Je meurs de chaud._  
_Et puis que JE me débrouille avec ? Ça ne m'est jamais arrivé ça, à moi ! D'ailleurs merci, parce que voilà la situation, quoi ! C'est hyper gênant ! Qu'en est-il du "je t'aime" ou "je suis amoureux de toi" ? Pour moi c'est pas pareil que "je veux être avec toi" !_

_Je fais quoi avec ça moi, idiot ?_

_Où sont les étoiles et les cœurs dans les yeux, sans parler des papillons dans le ventre ?_

Lucy le regardait intensément, détaillant chaque partie de son visage.

«- Arrête de me regarder comme si je venais de t'annoncer un truc dingue !  
- Mais C'EST dingue ! Criat-elle, en lui faisant des gros yeux. J-Je ne pensais même pas que tu puisses me considérée comme une fille alors à quel moment t'es tombé amoureux de moi ? »

_Je rêve ou il vient de rougir ?_

«- Attends, je n'ai jamais employé cette expression !»

_Oui, j'ai sûrement rêvée. " Tombé amoureux " une expression ? Ça promet !_

«- Si tu préfères à quel moment t'a réalisé que tu veux "être avec moi ?", continua-t-elle, en ayant un sourire figée. Entre les insultes et les coups peut-être?  
- Moi aussi ça me surprend ! Je ne me suis pas dit "je vais vouloir Lucy, aujourd'hui" d'un coup ! Je n'ai pas choisis. Je m'en suis rendu compte, tu vois. »

_Non, je ne vois pas._

_J'ai l'impression d'être la plus embarrassée dans cette histoire ! Ça devrait être le contraire normalement ! Et lui, il reprend son expression imperturbable !_

«- Ta conscience que tu me fais une déclaration, hein Natsu ? Peu importe "l'expression", c'en est une !  
- Je ne suis pas si idiot.  
- Venant d'un garçon qui me dit "arrête d'être toi" j'ai un peu de mal à la croire ... »

_Il cache le bas de son visage dans son écharpe. J'ai envie de l'étranglez. Je crève de chaud et lui il se camoufle dedans ! J'ai la chair de poule ? Quelle ironie ! Il manquait plus que ça ! Il m'énerve, comment ça c'est de ma faute ?_

«- Et toi ?  
- Quoi "moi" ? Répondit-elle, commençant à être agacée de la situation  
- T'a conscience que tu me tortures avec ton silence, là ?  
- Mais ça me fais l'effet d'une bombe !  
- C'est la bombe de la vérité.»

_La vérité fait flippé !_

Je ne le déteste pas mais on est loin d'être les meilleurs amis du monde non plus, alors êtres ensembles ! On se bat souvent d'une façon plus ou moins amical, on se chamaille mais c'est tout !

Visiblement assez pour lui

Il baisse les yeux. Ah bah là il correspond au type qui vient de déclarer sa flamme, gêné et qui attend une réponse !

Pour une fois je le trouve mignon, oui parce qu'habituellement je le trouve beau, je l'avoue.  
Maintenant que j'y songe, il est populaire auprès des filles, alors pourquoi moi ? Oh mais j'y pense ...

«- C'est genre tu veux "l'intouchable" et une fois que tu m'as, tu me jettes ?»

_C'était censé être une pensée ! Je l'ai vraiment dit tout haut !_

«-Non.»

_Faut croire que oui, je l'ai dit.  
La tête qu'il fait, on dirait que je l'ai ... vexé ? Ou j'sais pas "sous-estimé" ?_

Je stresse maintenant, tout remue en moi.

«- Euh j...  
- Je t'arrête. Si je voulais juste ça, je m'y serais pris autrement et malgré le fait qu'on ne soit pas très proches, je pense que tu le sais.»

_Je suis trop choquée pour réagir je crois, il m'a fallu une sacrée force mentale pour lui parler jusqu'ici._

«- Il-il faut que j'y réfléchisse.  
- Normal.» fit-il en haussant les épaules

_"Normal" rien ne l'était dans cette conversation._

_Il retourne à sa table avec Gadjil, Juvia, Grey, Gérard, Elfman, Léo et Luxus. Reby court jusqu'à sa meilleure __amie et Mirajane mitraille de question la pauvre blonde complètement perdue, Kanna arrive un sourire étrange aux lèvres tandis qu'Erza s'assoit avec un regard maternel mais genre "tu as intérêt à tout de me dire"._

«- J'ai besoins d'un verre, Kanna !  
- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit moi qui te le dise mais, "plus d'alcool", enfin pour toi !»

_Je leur raconte et sirote mon verre. Comme je pouvais m'y attendre, leur réactions sont diverses et variées: Erza les yeux exorbités mais la bouche fermé, par fierté. Incrédule. Mirajane: Yeux pétillant, sourire énorme. Est trop contente pour s'évanouir. Kanna: Sort une bouteille sortit de nulle part et boit pour faire passer l'annonce puis éclate de rire. Reby: Tombée à la renverse, choquée et me lance un regard genre __«__tu te fous de moi ?__»___

C'est fou à elles quatre, elles résument à merveille mes sentiments.

«- Donc, il t'aime. Nous parlons bien de Natsu Dragneel ? Il est amoureux de toi ?»

_Je recrache l'eau, ça fait encore plus bizarre quand quelqu'un d'autre le dit ! J'acquiesce mais..._

«- J'en sais rien. fit Lucy, dépitée  
- Comment ça ? ajoute Mira  
- Il dit vouloir être avec elle, c'est différent de "je t'aime". explique Reby, en grimaçant  
- C'est exactement ce que je me suis dit ! affirme Lucy, Mira la regarde et lui répond,  
- Oui mais c'est Natsu, le fait qu'il t'ai dit ça est déjà énorme !  
- Woaw, il a des sentiments ? se moque Kanna  
- Il n'est pas un robot, il peut ressentir ce genre de chose.  
- Pour Lucy, en tout cas. souligne Erza  
- C'est inconcevable, contra Reby, bornée. N'oubliez pas de qui on parle, là. Ça a l'air tellement hors d'atteinte de ce mec !  
- Justement, tu le vois dire ça à Lucy ? Même pour un gage ? contre habillement Mira  
- Non, c'est clair.  
- T'avais raison Mira, fit Kanna. De toute manière t'a toujours raison pour ce genre de choses !  
- C'est vrai, je l'ai toujours dit, depuis le début de l'année dernière d'ailleurs !»

_Je frissonne à l'entente de ces deux dernières phrases. Mirajane avait en effet commencée à déblatérez ce genre de chose que je qualifiais de "conneries pures" quand j'étais agacée par l'attitude désagréable de Natsu, ça c'était passé une fois ... Il m'avait fait une remarque assez blessante._

«- De toute façon, tu l'as rejetée non ?» demanda Reby, sa question pertinente attira l'attention de toutes les filles présente qui réalisèrent que Lucy ne leur avait toujours pas dit sa réponse.

_Elle dit ça d'un ton si assurée, à croire que c'est vraiment ce que j'ai fait._

«- Non, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'il devra attendre.  
- Ouais, tu fais retarder l'échéance quoi. Tu vas le rejetée. Conclut la jeune fille aux cheveux bleu  
- Mais non !  
- Tu vas dire oui, donc ? » La perche était trop bonne pour que Mira ne la prenne pas !

_Je me fige, lui dire oui ?_

«-"Je veux être avec toi- "Oui". C'est bizarre, c'est genre: "Ok".  
Ne joues pas sur les mots s'il te plaît Kanna ! fit Mira  
- Je pourrais.» ces dernier mots Lucy les murmura à peine

_C'est moi qui ai dit ça, là ? Elles me regardent comme si j'avais trois tête, sauf Reby qui me sourit. Je me sens un peu moins conne du coup. Tiens d'ailleurs elle va me dire un truc, je sens que je vais n'apprécier qu'a moitier ..._

«- Sans parler d'amour, tu ressens quoi pour lui au juste ?»

Les yeux de Lucy s'éxorbitèrent sous le coup ... Elle ressent quoi exactement pour Natsu au juste ? En voila une question pertinent ! C'est bien du made in Reby !

«- Quoi ? Demanda Kanna, surprise de la réaction de la blonde. Sa va pas ?  
- Faut pas me dire ça comme ça ! cria la blonde, en rougissant  
- Néanmoins, continua Erza. Il a l'air vraiment sérieux sur ce coup.  
- Vous me faites flippez ! grinça Lucy, en tripotant ses mains. Sa me fait peur ...  
- Tu ressens juste de la peur ?  
- Je parle de vous, là Kanna !  
- Et par rapport à Natsu ? demanda Mira, sentant qu'elles allaient s'éloigner du sujet  
- Si je dis non, je pense que je passerai à côté de quelque chose mais si je dis oui ... Non, c'est trop ...  
- Tu balance là Lu-chan, dit Reby, en aspirant son jus de fruit. Tu as le cul entre deux chaises.  
- Et dis-toi que ça n'a jamais mis personne à l'aise ! justifia l'alcoolique de service  
- Celui qui hésite est perdu. Ajouta la bleu, en hochant la tête d'un air entendue. Perdu Lucy, perdue ...  
- Et puis, fit Kanna. Qui ne tente rien n'a rien.  
- Et qu'est-ce que je suis censée faire ?»

Les filles s'entre regardèrent un peu mal à l'aise, ne trouvant pas les mots justes. Finalement se fut Reby qui prit la parole.

«- Ne sort pas avec lui parce que tu le "peux" mais parce que tu le veux ! Si tu ne ressens rien, ne lui dit pas "oui" par pitié.  
- Moi je te soutiens, assura Kanna. Si tu veux sortir avec lui. A fond même.  
- Sérieusement ? s'étonna Reby  
- Moi aussi, fit Mira, même si on savait déjà qu'elle soutiendrait Lucy. Tu n'as peut-être pas encore conscience de tes sentiments, voila tout.  
- Tout comme Natsu avant, d'ailleurs. ajouta Erza, qui écoutait silencieusement jusque là son fraisier à la main. Il ne devrait pas tarder à s'en rendre vraiment compte, crois-moi.  
- Je n'y crois pas, fit Reby, soufflée. Pas possible ...  
- Tu devrais ! fit Kanna, en lui mettant une petite tape derrière la tête. C'est ta meilleure amie !  
- Itai !»

_Erza a l'air aussi perplexe que moi. Si un jour on m'aurait dit que j'allais être aussi secouée par rapport à Natsu, et bah je ne l'aurais pas cru !_

_Je me retourne lentement pour le regarder, il s'embrouille avec Grey, encore, mais il a l'air incroyablement détendu. Chacun son moyen de décompresser j'imagine._

_A moins qu'il n'y attache pas vraiment d'importance._

«- Un rendez-vous. dit Erza  
- Pardon ?  
- Tu le connais moyennement bien, vous ne savez pas grand-chose l'un sur l'autre. Vous ne vous parlez presque pas sauf pour vous chamaillez.»

_On écoute toutes attentivement Erza, enfin sorti de sa perplexité._

«- Tu peux développer s'il te plaît ?  
- Que sais-tu de Natsu, Lucy ?  
- Il est bagarreur et idiot mais pas aussi mauvais qu'on peut le croire.  
- Tu penses que cette description définit entièrement la personne qu'il est ?  
- Non, bien sûr...  
- Il est génial, à sa façon, continua Erza, en souriant doucement . Et tu devrai t'en rendre compte par toi-même.  
- Tu parles de Natsu ou de Gérard ?  
- Ça n'a rien à voir, dit-elle, en lui lançant une regard noir et en se rappelant du jour où Gérard lui a dit qu'elle "était le diable". Strictement rien à voir !  
- C'est vrai, intervint Mira. Il est maladroit mais très protecteur.  
- C'est un canon, ne put s'empêcher de rajouter Reby, avec un drôle de sourire. Canon aussi.  
- Aussi, affirma Kanna, en échangeant un regard entendue avec sa voisine au cheveux bleu. C'est de la bonne marchandise.»

_Elles lâchent ça de façon catégorique. On regarde Reby et Kanna, intriguées._

«- Quoi ? Fit Reby, pas gênée le moins du monde. Vous le niez ?  
- Vous pouvez le dire, on est entre amies. Vous avez vu son corps ?  
- Non, je ne l'ai pas vue non. Fit Lucy, en tripotant ses mains  
- Dans quelle circonstance as-tu pu voir ça ? trancha Erza  
- Les vestiaires, pardi !  
- Que diable faisais-tu là-bas ? s'étonna Lucy, en plissant les yeux  
- Tu devrais y traînée plus souvent.  
- Kanna à raison !Tu ne serais pas déçue ! affirma Reby, en lui faisant un clin d'œil  
- Vous avez vue jusqu'où au juste ? demanda Mira. Et sans censure hein !»

_Erza devient rouge, tiens elle est gênée ? Bienvenue au club très chère !_

«- Jusque-là ou tu peux imaginez ! Fit Kanna, impatiente de voir la réaction d'Erza  
- GRAND DIEU ! fit celle-ci, en se levant brusquement  
- C'est à dire, les abdos. conclut Reby, en riant  
- Forcément ... grogna Erza, en se rasseyant rougissante. Je le savais ...»

_Erza sourit, soulagée. Lucy, Reby, Mirajane, Kanna et Erza éclatent de rire._

«- Bon, on verra pour le rendez-vous. dit Lucy, en portant un verre à ses lèvres  
- Le Don Juan te mate Lucy.  
- Non Kanna, corrigea Mirajane. On dit: "l'amoureux transit te regarde, Lucy-chan."»

_Lentement je me retourne ... Aie mauvaise idée, mauvaise idée ... ____Je rougis et le regarde. Non mais pourquoi je fais ça ? Il me sourit et ... Je n'arrive plus à détachée mon regard ? Calme-toi, Lucy. Ca ne veux rien dire, son sourire est attachant c'est tout. Tu vas détourner ton regard, lentement.__  
_  
Lucy se retourne vivement sans lui rendre son sourire.

_Pourquoi j'ai eu le souffle coupé ?_

Plus tard dans le vestiaire des garçon, près de la salle de gymnase couverte, à environs 13h50, on retrouve Lucy qui ... traîne dans les vestiaires ? Kanna déteindrait-elle sur elle ?

_On a fini les cours et non je ne suis pas dans les vestiaires des garçons suite aux conseils de Kanna ! Il devrait n'y avoir personne à cette heure-ci et j'avais prêtée quelque chose à Grey. Je viens juste récupérer mon bien. Je vais donc directement à son casier et fais la combinaison et ... j'entends une fille gloussée._

Sérieusement ? Ça devait se passer en ma présence ?

«- Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vue ... fit la voix féminine. Qu'on en s'est pas vue seul.»

_Bon, ça a l'air d'être des retrouvailles amicales._

«- Ouais, je ne savais pas que tu revenais, Lisanna ! C'est trop cool !» répond une voix masculine

«_Lisanna __» __? Il me semblait qu'elle avait changée de lycée un peu avant que j'arrive, l'année dernière..._

Attendez, la voix me semble familière.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? continue la dénommée Lisanna  
- Hum ... Pas vraiment non.»

_C'est Natsu que j'entends, là ?_

Je me penche discrètement et les regardes.

Il l'a prend dans ses bras et...c'est un baiser qu'elle vient de lui faire ? Un long baiser sur la joue.

Ce n'est pas mes affaires mais je vais lui montrer, à ce connard ! Je vais lui apprendre qu'on ne fait pas de déclaration à une fille si c'est pour flirter avec une autre après !

...

_Je lui aurais volontiers "montré" mais le baiser sur la joue qui allait déraper sur la bouche a été interrompue. Natsu a repoussé Lisanna avant que l'irréparable soit commis._

«- Tu...me repousse ? Fit-elle,surprise  
- Désolé mais je ne peux pas faire ça.»

_C'est ça, Natsu. Dis-lui !_

«- Je croyais que tu- Toi et moi c'est- Je comprends.» la voix de la sœur de Mirajane se fait balbutiante

_Sa voix tremble ? Elle part et je me sens mal pour elle du coup._

«- Tu sais que je te vois dans le miroir en face de moi n'est-ce pas ?»

Il parle tout seul maintenant ? Mais ... _Je tape la paume de ma main contre mon front. Quelle idiote je peux faire ! De quoi j'ai l'air moi maintenant ?_

«- D'une...Comment ils disent déjà ? "Voyeuse" ?  
- Ouais c'est sûrement ça. Répond Lucy, en pinçant des lèvres. On en est déjà à l'étape "tu lis dans mes pensées" ?»

_Il se retourne vers moi, me regarde et fronce les sourcils._

«- On en est même pas à "on est ensemble" !»

_Je prends soins d'éviter son regard._

«- Je te taquinais ! maugréa la blonde, en détournant le regard  
- Je sais, t'es là parce que ?  
- Je sais plus.»

_Pourquoi je suis venue au départ ? Tant pis._

«- J'y vais, à plus.  
- Et si on...  
- Quoi ?  
- On r-r-r-...  
**-** Tu ronronnes ? demanda Natsu, en écarquillant les yeux  
- Mais non ! Je voulais te demander si on ... On rentraient ensemble ?»

_Il se racle la gorge ? Bah vas-y, à l'aise, prend ton temps ce n'est pas comme si j'attendais une réponse ! Pourquoi il fait durer le suspense ? Il est cruel !_

«- Tu fais ce que tu veux. T'es bizarre, je m'en fous.»

_Je vais le tuer, mille fois. De toute les façons possibles et inimaginables._

En fait, je me contente de lui tourner le dos et je commence à partir. Je l'entends presser le pas pour finalement être à côté de moi. Il m'ébouriffe les cheveux.

«- "Je te taquines", fit-il, en l'imitant grossièrement. On y va ?»

_Puis il me sourit, son sourire est si franc, si beau. Et cette fois-ci, je lui rends._

«- Aye sir !»

_Le trajet s'est passé en silence, c'était gênant mais pour ma part je pensais à trop de trucs en même temps. Je lui jette un coup d'œil ... Il est beau même de profil ! Mais Natsu était bizarre et le fait qu'il n'est rien dit pendant le trajet l'est encore plus. Surtout que les au revoir étaient plutôt du genre glacial ..._

_M'enfin, je monte dans ma chambre, m'allonge sur mon lit et...oh, je vibre. Il s'agit évidemment de mon portable !_

_Un message s'afficha sur mon écran _«(3) nouveaux messages.»

En soupirant la belle blonde ouvrit le plus ancien. Et soupira de plus belle, Mira la surprendrait encore et toujours !

**De**: Mirajane  
**Sujet**: Tu as des choses à me dire.

Mon petit doigt m'a dit que tu es rentrée accompagnée aujourd'hui.  
Tu n'étais pas seule et en excellente compagnie d'après mes sources.

Je veux tout savoir de A à Z en passant par N si tu vois ce que je veux dire.  
Il embrasse bien ?  
Vous allez tellement bien ensemble !

Répond moi vite, je finirai pas mourir d'ignorance !

Lucy regarda longuement le message, d'où Mira savait qu'elle était rentrée avec Natsu ? Elle n'appréciait qu'à moitier le fait qu'elle était suivis et que tout ces faits et gestes étaient relatés et transmit à Mirajane, qui bien-sûr transmettait l'information à tout le monde ! Demain tout le monde serait au courant, et bien sûr pas de la vérité.

**De**: Lucy  
**A**: Mirajane  
**Sujet**: RE: Tu as des choses à me dire.

Je peux savoir qui est ce petit doigt que je le torde de façon cruelle et sadique?

Je n'ai pas grand-chose à te dire, il ne s'est rien passé.  
Le vide intersidéral, on n'a pas parlés.  
Je sais pas avec qui il croit allez, mais c'est sûrement pas avec moi vue qu'il n'a même pas daigné me jeté un regard.

PS: Qui sont ces sources ?

La blonde descendit rapidement de son lit et alla à la cuisine, histoire de ne pas mourir de faim. Elle attrapa un reste de pâte dans le frigo et le mis au micro-ondes. Durant ce temps elle mit la table et alluma la télévision, au programme il y avait une émission sur les réponse de Mira ne fut pas longue à attendre.

**De**: Mirajane  
**A**: Lucy  
**Sujet**: Déçue ?

Si je te le disais, je serais complice d'un meurtre ou au mieux j'aurais une mort sur la conscience. Ce que je ne désire absolument pas ma Lucy !

Même pas un petit bisou ?

Comment tu te comporterais si tu rentrais avec le garçon de tes rêves ?  
Il est sûrement timide.

Je le sais, le lycée le sait, tout le monde le sait. Même les gens d'un monde parallèle pourraient le savoir. J'espère avoir réussis à te faire comprendre que c'est toi et pas une autre qui va avec lui.

PS: Tu sais, on dirait réellement que tu es déçue qu'il ne se soit pas passé quelque chose.

En soupirant une énième fois elle sortit le plat et s'installa à table, pourquoi rien n'était simple avec Mira ? Pourquoi posait-elle toujours les bonnes questions auquel elle ne pouvait pas répondre ? Elle regarda les pandas qui défilaient sur l'écran en pensant qu'eux n'avaient pas ce genre de problème et qu'ils étaient bien chanceux pour sa ! Elle prit son portable et commença à rédiger le message, en essayant de ne pas se focaliser sur le fait que Mira connaissait tout ce qu'elle faisait. Non décidement cette idée la dérangeait définitivement.

**De**: Lucy  
**A**: Mirajane  
**Sujet**: RE: Déçue ?

J'hallucine.

Pourquoi il y en aurait eu un ? Qui a dit que j'en voulais un ?

Justement, c'est moi qui ai rêvée de lui, c'est moi qui suis gênée en sa présence mais c'est lui qui dit me vouloir.  
Cherche l'erreur.

Pas du tout, je constate juste. Je veux dire, je l'ai vue plus entreprenant avec d'autres filles et moi il ne me calcule pas.

Terminant son assiette la blondinette lava son assiette et ses couverts avant de partir s'assoir à son bureau, elle feuilleta rapidement son agenda pour trouver ses devoirs, à moitier concentrée sur son travail. Son portable vibra.

**De**: Mirajane  
**A**: Lucy  
**Sujet**: Donc tu es déçue.

Parce que vous en mourrez d'envie ?

Je dois comprendre que tu ressens quelque chose pour lui ?

Je pense qu'il veut prendre son temps avec toi cependant...  
Tu veux que Natsu soit plus entreprenant avec toi ?  
Soit !  
Je vais veillée à ce que ton désir soit exaucé ;) !

**De**: Lucy  
**A**: Mirajane  
**Sujet**: Ne fais pas ça !

Je n'ai pas ce genre d'envie.

Non, tu comprends mal.

MIRA, PAR TOUT LES DIEUX, QU'EST-CE QUE TU VAS FAIRE ?

Le portable vibra à peine le message envoyé, surprise Lucy haussa un sourcil, ce n'était certainement pas la réponse de Mira. Pire ...

**De**: Reby  
**Sujet**: J'espère que t'as une bonne excuse.

Lucy, nous somme meilleures amies depuis que tu as déboulée à la Fairy Académie.  
Il me semblait jusqu'à présent qu'on se disaient tout: des histoires de cœurs ( même si il n'y avait rien à dire jusqu'à aujourd'hui ) aux histoires de cuisines ( que tu ne fais pas soi dit en passant, merci les domestiques ).

Alors pourquoi j'apprends de quelqu'un qui n'est pas toi, que tu as pris les devants avec Natsu ? Pourquoi tu ne me l'a pas dit ?

Par ailleurs, ne joues pas avec Natsu. Ne lui donne pas de faux espoirs si ce que tu ressens n'est pas proche de ses sentiments.  
Je l'aime beaucoup et il ne mérite pas d'être brisé.

On redeviendra meilleures amies.

Décidément elle n'avait pas de chance, d'ailleurs sa ne devrait pas être permis d'être aussi malchanceuse ! A moitiez exaspérer elle répondit à sa meilleure amie.

**De**: Lucy  
**A**: Reby  
**Sujet**: La bonne excuse.

Il m'arrive de cuisiner ! Mal ,certes , mais ça m'arrives !

Je ne t'ai rien dis parce que je ne sais moi-même pas quoi en pensée. Je t'en aurais parlée de toute façon demain, pour bien voir l'expression sur ton visage.

Il ne s'est absolument rien passé, j'ai juste agis dans un élan de jalousie. Et j'ai effectivement été un tantinet riquiqui de chouia minuscule de rien du tout, déçue qu'il ne m'aie pas adressé la parole une seule fois pendant le trajet.

Mais ça s'arrête là, je ne joues pas avec Natsu.  
Je suis prudente et si je venais à m'attacher à lui de cette façon, je ne le ferai pas souffrir comme tu sembles le croire.

PS: Ne dis pas de sottises, on ne peut pas "redevenir meilleures amies" puisqu'on n'a jamais cessées de l'être !  
Cependant, afin que nos liens se resserrent, aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance de me dire qui est la personne autre que moi qui t'as parlée de ça ?

**De**: Reby  
**A**: Lucy  
**Sujet**: L'excuse du siècle.

Oui, j'ai failli perdre mon estomac, le jour UNIQUE où c'est arrivé.

Je comprends alors, ne t'en fais pas.

Tu as dit "juste" ?  
Jalousie ? Décevant ? Tu tombes en plein dedans là.

Tu me rassures !

Tu croyais vraiment m'avoir comme ça ? Je ne te le dirai pas.

**De**: Lucy  
**A**: Reby  
**Sujet**: RE: L'excuse du siècle.

T'as la tête qui a un peu tournée, c'est tout !

Je ne m'en fais pas.

En plein quoi ?

Oui j'y croyais mais tu as foutu mon plan et mon estime en l'air, merci.

**De**: Reby  
**A**: Lucy  
**Sujet**: Avec toi.

Et j'ai accessoirement vomit mes tripes.

En plein dans l'amour, chérie !

Je suis vraiment avec toi, désolée de ne pas te l'avoir montrée avant mais je veux que si vous venez à sortir ensemble et à vous dire "je t'aime" ce soit pour les bonnes raisons, tu comprends ?

Vous êtes extraordinaire séparément, imagine le résultat détonnant si vous étiez ensemble ?

Je t'en prie, c'est fait pour ça les amis !

PS: Mange le =D !

**De**: Erza  
**Sujet: **Tu as tellement grandit.

Lucy,  
Il y'a peu tu étais une des nôtres, une jeune fille en fleur frustrée qui ne trouvait pas l'amour.  
Tu as toutefois réussis à mettre un pas dans ce monde qui nous fait tant rêver, et je ne parles pas de ton conte de fée douteux, mais de la réalité.

Si tu savais à quel point ça nous déglingues, Kanna et moi de savoir qu'à l'avenir, nous devrions te demander des conseils, tu nous frustres encore plus !

Cependant, en tant qu'amie et présidente du conseil des élèves,  
je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse pour toi et de vouloir ta protection.  
Ainsi, si Natsu venait à avoir des comportements douteux, je me chargerai de son éducation.

PS: Pardon pour la seconde partie du message, si je t'ai fait peur, tu pourras me frappée.

Dieu du ciel, elles allaient toute s'y mettre ou quoi ?

**De**: Lucy  
**A: **Erza  
**Sujet: **Si peu.

Je suis encore des vôtres, bien que je ne sois pas frustrée.  
D'ailleurs, depuis quand l'es-tu ?

Mon conte de fée me parait moins bizarre que ce qu'il m'arrive depuis ce matin.

Il ne s'est STRICTEMENT rien passé.

Je t'en prie, Achète-toi un punching-ball, pour le bien de ma survie.

Ne sois pas si humble, dis juste "si il te fait souffrir, je lui en mets une".  
Ça ira, je te remercie et même si je risque d'être le punching-ball: ton comportement est plus douteux que le sien.

PS: Je ne le ferai pas, par peur des représailles.

A la place, tu peux me dire d'où tu sais ce que tu sais ?

**De: **Erza  
**A: **Lucy  
**Sujet**: Ça arrivera.

Je ne répondrai pas à ta question, toutes mes excuses.

Mon punching-ball est à la poubelle, il n'a pas survécut.  
Juste "lui en mettre une" ? Je décalquerai sa tête contre le mur du lycée.  
Ai-je été moins humble ?

Il ne s'est rien passé ?  
Alors je crois que Natsu tient plus à toi que tout le monde le pense.

Je sais ce que je sais de Mirajane.

**De**: Lucy  
**A: **Erza  
**Sujet: **RE: Ça arrivera.

Ce n'est pas grave, tu me le diras un jour.

J'imagine le traitement que tu lui as fait subir...  
Et j'ai mal pour Natsu, quoi que je pense qu'il ne va pas "déraper" ?

C'est mieux.

Rien de rien.  
Tu crois ? Est-ce qu'une fille du nom de Lisanna pourrai y changez quelque chose ?  
Ils ont été ensembles non ? Pendant un an même ?

Mirajane, évidemment. Je lui réserve un sort spécial à celle-là.

**De**: Erza  
**A: **Lucy  
**Sujet: **Je ne peux pas t'aider.

Sur ce terrain-là, je ne te serai pas utile.  
Évidemment ! Par contre si tu as des questions à propos de la relation que Natsu a pu entretenir avec la sœur de Mira, tu devrais lui demandée directement.

Normalement je t'aurais dit "ne sois pas trop cruelle" mais vue que c'est Mirajane...  
Donne-t'en à cœur joie !

**De**: Grey-sâma  
**A**: Torche en fin de vie  
**Sujet**: Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

Qu'est-ce que t'a foutu avec Lucy ? Quand je l'ai appelé elle avait une voix bizarre !

**De**: Celui qui va te mettre la raclée  
**A**: Congélateur en panne  
**Sujet**: Rien.

Je n'ai rien fais et depuis quand t'as son numéro ?  
Bizarre comment ?

**De**: Grey le magnifique  
**A**: Fou du Tabasco  
**Sujet**: Comment ça "rien" ?

Je ne l'ai pas appelée, j'ai bluffé pour que tu me racontes et ne m'envoie pas chiez,  
mais j'ai son numéro depuis longtemps.

Tu n'as VRAIMENT rien fait ?

**De**: Le dragon  
**A**: L'exhibitionniste  
**Sujet**: RE: Comment ça "rien" ?

Bah maintenant je te le dis, va chiez !  
Si, je l'ai plaquée contre le mur, et on à vécu un moment torride !  
T'es con ou-Non, t'es con.  
Je l'ai raccompagnée chez elle, c'est tout.

**De**: La tempête  
**A**: Yeux pointus  
**Sujet**: Tu crains quand t'es sérieux !

Lis le sujet. N'empêche, t'aurais essayé un truc, je t'aurais tué.

**De**: Iron man  
**A**: L'imbécile heureux  
**Sujet**: T'es faible !

J'ai appris que tu as eu une occasion avec Heartfilia et que t'as rien tenté, t'es con.  
Comme Elfman dirait: SOIT UN HOMME !

**De**: Natsu  
**A**: Boite de conserve  
**Sujet**: Plus fort que toi !

Comment t'a su ça Gadjil ?

Je suis moins con que toi qui a réduit Reby en esclavage.  
Et je suis plus un homme qu'Elfman et toi réunis.

Bon sa commençais à bien faire, comment tout ses gens étaient au courant ? S'il attrapait celui ou celle qui les épiaient ... Natsu lui enlèverais sûrement les yeux ... il décida d'appeler Mirajane. La voix fluette de la chanteuse répondit à la deuxième sonnerie.

«- Allô, Natsu ?  
- C'est toi, hein ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Donc c'est toi ! Tu pourrai me donner l'adresse ou le numéro de Lucy ? S'il te plaît.  
- Bien sûr ! , ne la blâme pas, elle avait dix ans quand elle a inventée cette adresse.  
- Non non, c'est génial.  
- T'es trop mignon, rit Mira dans le combiner. Elle sera folle de joie !  
- "Folle de joie" ? répétât très intelligemment Natsu, perplexe  
- Donc pour son numéro ...»

La voix de Mira fut coupée, et on entendit des espèces de bruits étrange.

«- SI TU VEUX SON NUMERO, TU TE DEMERDE, AGIT COMME UN HOMME ET SOIT VIRIL !»

Bon tout s'expliquait, Elfman venait d'arracher le téléphone des mains de sa sœur pour gueuler dedans.

«- Je suis TOUJOURS viril ! répliqua Natsu, sur le même ton  
- SI TU LE SERAIS, TU INVITERAIS LUCY !  
- MAIS L'INVITEZ OU ?  
- A UN RENDEZ-VOUS VIRIL PARDI !  
- ELLE ... en veut un ?  
- Un homme doit savoir devinez ce genre de chose !  
- Et je devine comment ?  
- En devinant ! T'es virilement idiot, toi !  
- Du moment que t'admets que je suis viril ! » fit Natsu, avant de raccrocher au nez et à la barbe du frère de Mira

De son coter Lucy, venant de terminer sa composition sur les différentes espèces de poissons dans l'océan Indien, était affalée sur son lit en pyjama. Elle contemplais le plafond, avec un sérieux inquiétant. Près d'elle son téléphone lui annonça un message.

_Pourquoi Mira me demandes d'aller dans mes mails ?_

**De**: ( FieryDragon )  
**A**: ( KeysGirly )  
**Sujet**: Luce !

Lucy, j'ai eu ton adresse de Mira.

Ça peut paraître bizarre dit comme ça mais...  
Est-ce que tout va bien ?

**De**: ( KeysGirly )  
**A**: ( FieryDragon )  
**Sujet**: Luce ?

Pas de soucis.

En effet, c'est bizarre mais tout l'es aujourd'hui, surtout moi et à cause de toi !  
Oui, tout va bien, merci de t'en soucier toi qui ne m'as pas calculé de tout le trajet.

PS: Je ne dis pas ça de façon énervée ou quoique ce soit.

**De**: ( FieryDragon )  
**A**: ( KeysGirly )  
**Sujet**: Tu préfères "Blanche-Lucette" ?

Pourquoi à cause de moi ?  
Je pensais à pleins de choses, surtout à toi.  
Je peux venir te cherchez demain matin ? Tu verras que je n'en ai pas rien à foutre de toi.

PS: T'as l'air légèrement en colère quand même.

_OH MON DIEU ! CA VEUT DIRE QUOI ?..."surtout à toi" ? J'appelle Reby !_

«- Balance.» fut la seule parole de sa meilleure amie

_Je lui raconte ce qu'il vient de me dire._

«- VIIIITE REBY, QU'EST CE QUE JE REPONDS ?  
- Pète un coup mon chou, fit Reby, en explosant de rire. Bon, dis-lui qu'il peut.  
- Euh ... Il peut ?  
- Évidemment ! Allez, dis-lui, je sais que tu le veux !  
- Mais arrêtes ! Et je réponds quoi à "surtout à toi ?"  
- Comment tu te sens là maintenant?  
- Rouge tomate.  
- Tu veux vraiment lui écrire ça ? demanda la bleu, en souriant candidement  
- Non ! Je trouve ça touchant qu'il essaye en quelque sorte de "rectifié le tir", en quelque sorte.  
- Alors dis-lui ! Et rajoute: "Tu veux me montrer que tu tiens à moi ? Tu peux venir !" Avec un smile bien sûr.  
- Je ...  
- Ne nie pas, ne rechigne pas et ne te gratte pas la tête ! Contente toi d'écrire et d'appuyer sur "envoyez" !  
- Aye sir !»

**De**: ( KeysGirly )  
**A**: ( FieryDragon )  
**Sujet**: "Luce", c'est parfait !

Parce que !

Ça me touche que d'une certaine façon, tu t'inquiètes de ce que je ressens.  
Tu peux venir puisque tu veux démontrer que tu ne te fous pas de moi.

PS: C'est juste une impression, ne t'inquiètes pas.

«- T'es contente hein ? T'ES CONTENTE ? DIS-LE QUE T'ES CONTENTE ! hurla Lucy dans le téléphone  
- Tu ne lui as même pas dit à la lettre !  
- Si je l'aurais fait, j'aurais été morte et enterrée de honte !  
- Mais non ! N'oublie pas que ce mec s'est déclaré à toi !  
- C'est vrai mais je te déteste.  
- Mange-le !  
- Mais je vais lui faire mal ! s'exclama Lucy, horrifiée à cette idée  
- Lucy, c'est une- non laisse tombée ! J'AI ENTENDU "TUDU" il t'a répondu ! Il dit quoi ? Raconte !»

**De**: ( FieryDragon )  
**A**: ( KeysGirly )  
**Sujet**: RE: "Luce", c'est parfait !

T'en a mis du temps pour répondre !  
Et "parce que" n'est pas une réponse...

Vraiment ? Je suis impatient d'être à demain =) !

«- Dommage que je ne puisse pas voir son sourire en vrai ! soupira Lucy  
- J'ai entendu Lu-chan.  
- C'est le but ! Je suis soulagée ! Je t'adore !  
- Je sais ! Et comme vous aurez des enfants grâce à moi, je serai la marraine.  
- Des quoi ?  
- Et tu devras me raconter comment tu les as fait aussi.  
- En mangeant deux poissons magique ?  
- Le professeur Happy déteint énormément sur toi !  
- C'est clair ! Ce sont des voitures que j'entends derrière toi ?  
- Heu, je suis dans la rue.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je vais chez Gadjil, BISOUS JE T'AIME, BYE !  
- NE RACC... fit Lucy, en entendant soudainement les bip-bip. Elle a raccrochée !»

_Comme si j'allais l'a laissée s'en sortir comme ça !  
Je lui envoie un message :_

Qu'en est-il du " on se dit tout " ? Traîtresse !  
Au passage, applique ton propre conseil: Mange-le =D !  
Et ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça, j'effectuerai une torture psychologique sur toi jusqu'à ce que tu craches le morceau.

_Elle m'a répondu:_

" C'est loin de ton conte de fée..."

_Ok, là je le sens mal. Je sais pas ce qui ce passe, mais je le sens mal. Et c'est très mauvais ..._

**De**: ( KeysGirly )  
**A**: ( FieryDragon )  
**Sujet**: RE: "Luce", c'est parfait !

Désolée !

Hai, hai ! Je le suis également:) !

Soulagée d'avoir pu parler un peu avec Natsu et contente du rendez-vous du lendemain, la jeune fille commença à somnoler un peu, mais une pensée vint parasiter son doux nuage, sur lequel elle flottait.

_Je me demande s'il pensait à Lisanna ?_

Puis sans s'en rendre vraiment compte, elle sombra dans les bras de Morphée.

.&.

Ce matin rien ne pouvait réveiller Lucy, ni le rayon de lumière qui passait à travers les rideaux. Ni la respiration du deuxième corps qui s'était invité dans son lit. Même l'étreinte du garçon aux cheveux couleur saumon ne la réveillait pas. En effet, ses bras étaient noués autour de la taille de l'héritière Heartfilia. Celle-ci se blottissait d'ailleurs encore plus contre le torse du jeune homme. Et même les cries étouffés de deux curieuses n'avaient réussi à faire sourciller Natsu Dragneel et Lucy Heartfilia.

«- J'ai besoins de boire. murmura Kanna, en saisissant le poignet de Mira  
- Et moi J'ai besoins de réalisée.»

Mirajane ramassait le double des clés de la blonde qu'elle avait fait tombée à cause de la surprise puis les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient éloignées. Mirajane avait fermé la porte de la chambre de Lucy puis elles s'étaient regardées incroyablement choquées.

«- On a ratées un épisode, non ? Fit Mira, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'elle venait de voir  
- Un épisode ? Plusieurs même !»

C'est ce qu'elles pensaient jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent le cri de leur amie et les jurons qui avaient suivi.

«- Lucy n'était pas au courant. soupira la blanche, en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire  
-Apparemment non, on se casse !»

Mirajane tenait Kanna par le poignet et elles s'étaient mise à courir comme des déjantées. Kanna avait pris une bouteille de saké au passage, comme d'habitude.

_Natsu ne se réveille toujours pas ? Bien, bien. Je me lève, toujours sur mon lit. Puis je lui mets un coup de pied sur la côte et il tombe lamentablement de MON lit._

«- Qu'est ce qui te prend, Luce ?  
- Ce qui ME prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu foutais dans mon lit ? Et comment t'es entré ?  
- Je dormais, et par la porte. T'es bizarre ...  
- T'as osé dire que JE suis "bizarre" ?  
- Ouais, renchérit-il en souriant. Et j'aime bien ! »

_Je saute du lit pour être devant lui et je tire sur ses joues. Il est trop mig- Non ! Je suis en colère là ! Comme si j'allais me laissée attendrir par son sourire enfantin !_

«- Ne sourit pas, crétin !  
- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?  
- Non mais, quel idiot ! A quel point t'es aveugle ?  
- Pourquoi t'es énervée ?  
- Parce que je me suis réveillée dans tes bras !  
- Et ? demanda-t-il d'un ton parfaitement désinvolte. Je ne vois pas où est le problème.»

_Je restes interdite à sa phrase au moins quatre bonnes minutes._

«- Tu ne vois vraiment pas ?  
- Vraiment pas.» affirma Natsu, un peu perdu

_C'est vrai, faut pas rêvée. Ce n'est parce qu'il m'a avouée qu'il veut être avec moi qu'il est devenu savant sur les relations humaines. Il ne sait pas quel comportement ou pas il faut adopter avec moi ?_

«- Comment t'aurais réagis si tu serais rentré et qu'à ta place, il y aurait eu un autre garçon ?  
- Je lui aurai envoyé mon poing dans la gueule.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Parce que- J'en sais rien !»

Lucy lui lança un regard goguenard, en souriant largement.

«- Quoi ?» maugréa le jeune homme  
Pour toute réponse elle appuya encore plus son regard.

«- Tu fais peur Luce.  
- Je vais te le faire savoir à coups d'oreiller "où donc est le problème" .»

_Je démarre l'assaut mais il attrape mes poignets et l'oreiller tombe. Il passe ses bras au-dessus de moi et me tourne. Mes bras sont croisés et encerclés par les siens, c'est qu'on s'y sent bien ... C'est mauvais sa je dois déjà être en train de rougir !_

«- T'arrêtes ?  
- J'arrête !» Souffla la blonde, en rougissant

_Il se penche, de façon à voir mieux mon visage j'imagine._

«- T'es rouge comme de la sauce Tabasco, t'es mangeable ?»

_Je lui met un coup de coude dans le torse pour qu'il me lâche mais c'est qu'il me tient fermement ! Puis, on __voit un flash._

«- Natsu ?  
- Oui ?  
- Est-ce que Mira vient de partir en courant ...  
- Après nous avoir pris en photo, oui.» terminât-il

Une domestique entre dans la pièce, elle à les cheveux violet et une tenue particulièrement affriolante !

«- Tenez, un bento pour vous et votre amoureux.  
- Il n'est pas mon amoureux, Virgo.  
- Ça viendra, princesse.»

_Natsu me lâche et je vais me douchée, toujours aussi rouge._

Une peu plus tard, douchée et habillée Lucy descend dans la cuisine où se trouve Natsu et Virgo. Il est 07h20.

_Comment ça "07h20" ?_

«- Pourquoi t'es là si tôt ? demanda Lucy en s'asseyant à table  
- J'avais hâte ! Je me suis rendu compte de l'heure qu'une fois arrivé.  
- Et tu ne m'as pas réveillée parce que ?  
- Tu dormais bien. Et comme j'étais encore fatigué...  
- T'en a profité. Tu as déjeuné ?  
- Non.  
- Tant pis, il n'y a rien à manger ici, t'as qu'à te caler la bouche avec de l'eau.  
- T'es directe comme nana.  
- Parce que j'ai rien à t'offrir à 07h du matin ?»

_Pourquoi il me regarde de haut en bas ? C'est gênant, là !_

«- Il y a un truc ?  
- Pas vraiment non.» répondis Natsu, en détournant le regard

_Attendez, il est gêné ?_

«- Tu ...Ouah le phénomène ! fit la blonde, les yeux écarquillés  
- De quoi tu parles ?  
- Si je peux me permettre Hime-sâma, intervint Virgo. Il vous dévore des yeux.  
- Qui est gêné, maintenant ?» fit Natsu

_Pourquoi il me comprend que quand ça m'emmerde ? Et puis Natsu ne l'a contredit pas ? Il me regarde dans les yeux en plus ! C'est assez envoûtant ... Qu'est-ce que je suis censée répondre ?_

«- Tu regardais Lisanna de la même façon ?  
- Je vous laisse.» dis Virgo, avant de disparaître

_NOOON ! RESTE, IL ME FAUT UN TEMOIN !_

«- Merci. Maugréa la blonde, en soupirant  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? Fit-il en fronçant les sourcils  
- Tu as bien entendu.»

_Il se lève et avance vers moi, par instinct de survie je recule ! Sauf que, je suis dos au mur, il se plante devant moi et met ses mains contre le mur._

«- Est-ce que tu as besoins d'être rassurée ?  
-P-Pas du tout !»

_"Rassurée", moi ? Et puis quoi encore ! Je ne suis pas sa petite-amie que je sache et je suis encore moins jalouse ! ... N'est-ce pas ?_

«- Alors je n'ai pas besoins de répondre à ça ?  
- Non, c'est bon.»

_Il sourit, de satisfaction j'imagine, et recule. Je prends mon bento et mon sac puis je pars de ma résidence. Ah, il y a un mot d'un domestique sur mon sac "Désolé, mademoiselle mais votre père ne reviendra pas avant deux semaines." Pour changer, tiens !_

_Je m'arrête, j'attends Natsu, allez savoir pourquoi. Il arrive et me tient le poignet._

«- Je suis venue te cherchez pour qu'on fasse le trajet ensembles.  
- Je sais, tu remarqueras que je me suis arrêtez pour ça.»

_Il parait surpris et amusé à la fois. Ce qu'il peut être frustrant !_

_On marche lentement et il y'a un truc qui me trottes dans la tête._

«- Quoi ?  
- Quoi "quoi" ? répondit Lucy, au tac au tac  
- T'as l'air contrariée.»

_Il m'agace ! Je suis obligée de lui demander maintenant !_

«- J'ai une question. dit-elle finalement  
- Vas-y.  
- T'es sorti avec combien de filles exactement ?  
- J'ai pas compté.  
- Tant que ça ?»

_Il a répondu du tac au tac ! C'est trop suspect sa !_

«- C'est si important ?  
- Si peu.  
- Tant que c'est avec toi que je veux être, c'est bon non ?  
- Non, parce qu'avant moi, tu voulais être avec d'autres. Je suis juste une passade, ton "envie" du moment.»

_Toutes ces choses qu'il m'a dites, il les dira à la prochaine._

«- La plupart ce n'était pas du sérieux, et ça ne durait vraiment pas.  
- Rassurant.  
- Luce, j'ai jamais dit ce genre de trucs à qui que ce soit à part toi.  
- En fait, tu me l'as dit à moi.» Intervint une voix étrangère à la conversation, Lisanna.

_Je remarque que Natsu me tient toujours le poignet._

«- Je ne te l'ai ...  
- Tu lui as dit ces trucs ! La coupa Lucy  
- Oh, il m'a dit des tas de trucs, on devait même se marier dans un an.»

_Je dégage mon emprise de Natsu, je suis vexée. Je ne l'imaginais pas comme ça. J'étais à deux doigts de le croire. Je me sens vraiment mal et j'évite son regard._

«- J'ai raté un passage de ma vie, là !  
- Dingue, hein ? fit Lucy, sarcastique  
- Je croyais que j'étais inoubliable, continua Lisanna. Hein Natsu ?»

_Il faut croire que ce n'est pas le cas._

«- Bah, tu l'es, affirmât-il, s'attirant le regard surpris de la blonde. Mais je suis sûr que je t'ai jamais dit ça.»

Le visage de Lisanna s'obscurcit.

«- C'est vrai que quand on sait pourquoi tout c'est finit entre nous ...»

_Justement, j'en sais rien, moi !_

«- Je peux vous laissez, hein !» murmura Lucy, prête à s'éloigner à la première occasion

_Je ne le ferai pas, évidemment._

«- Mais non, Luce ...  
- Oh attends, coupa Lisanna. C'est toi Lucy ?  
- Oui, c'est moi oui.  
- Une quoi ? Coupa Natsu, le regard noir  
- Enfin, Mirajane m'a dit que tu as trouvé "la bonne" Natsu. Donc quand je t'ai vue avec cette fille, j'ai cru que tu trompais "Lucy". Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, Lucy. Alors j'ai dit ça.  
- Pour que la concurrence s'éloigne. conclut Lucy  
- Euh oui, voilà. Encore désolée !  
- Non, je te remercie ! continua la blonde, un sourire au lèvres  
- Je t'en prie...Mais pourquoi vous êtes debout si tôt ?  
- Bha, on vas au lycée. répondit Luce  
- Mais...c'est fermé aujourd'hui ! fit Lisanna, en penchant la tête sur le côté  
- Tu ne savais pas ? demanda Natsu à Lucy  
- Parce que toi, tu le savais ?  
- Moi j'y vais hein. dis Lisanna, en partant  
- Merci encore !»

_Puis elle nous dépasse et part aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. __«__Je ne savais pas que c'était toi, Lucy !__»__ Vous y croyez-vous ? Parce que moi pas. Si elle à fait semblant de comprendre que j'était Lucy à mon surnom, elle l'aurait remarquée dès le début de la conversation !_

_J'aime pas cette fille, c'est bizarre, je ne l'a connais pas personnellement alors je ne devrais pas dire ça mais... Je ne l'aime vraiment pas. Mais je vais faire des efforts ..._

«- Bha oui. répondis Natsu, à la précédente question de Lucy  
- Alors pourquoi t'es venue ?  
- C'est évident, non ? Je voulais passez la journée avec toi.  
- Je vais finir par tombée amoureuse si ça continue.» marmonna-t-elle, en rougissant rapidement

_Non, pitié ! Ce n'est pas sorti de ma bouche, pas vrai ! Dites-moi que je ne l'ai pas dit !_

«- Tu l'as dit. s'amusa Natsu  
- J-je...  
- Je vais faire en sorte que tu sois folle de moi. Rit Natsu, en lui attrapant la main  
- A ce point ?  
- Plus même, faut que t'essayes de me rattraper !»

_Woaw...Allez, courage, demande-lui. D'une voix assurée et tout !_

«- T-Tu  
- Oui ?  
- Tu-Tu ...»

_Bravo Lucy, question assurance tu bats tous les records._

«- Oui ?  
- T-Tu m'aimes à ce point ?  
- C'était censée être une pensée ?  
- Non.  
- Tu as dit "merci". fit Natsu, en faisant mine de réfléchir intensément  
- Je suis polie et, ne changes pas de sujet !  
- Tu l'as remerciée, deux fois parce qu'elle "éloigne la concurrence".  
- O-Oui et alors ?  
- T'es trop mignonne.» conclu Natsu, en souriant

_Je rougis violemment, encore ! Je lui rends son sourire et une révélation vient de frapper mon esprit._

«**- **C'est un rendez-vous, non ?  
- Tu veux qu'on appels ça comme ça Luce ?  
- Moi, ça me va. fit-elle en regardant ailleurs  
- Alors c'est un rendez-vous !»

C'est ainsi que nous retrouvons nos deux protagonistes préféré dans un parc d'attraction ! De loin on pouvait apercevoir la grande roue, en rouge et or, les vertigineuses montagnes russes et des tobbogan à la hauteur totalement démesuré !

«- Euh, un parc d'attraction, vraiment ?  
- Ouais, il vient d'ouvrir, c'est un nouveau ! fit Lucy, des étoiles plein les yeux  
- Il faut toujours des sacrifiés pour les expériences, hein...  
- Ça ne te dit pas ?  
- Si si, allons-y...  
- On commence par quoi ?»

Natsu regardait attentivement les attractions, elles semblaient toutes vouloir le faire vomir. Il en avait toutefois trouvé une.

«- Une tasse de thé ?  
- C'est parti !»

La file d'attente n'était pas particulièrement longue, les deux lycéens donnèrent leur ticket et s'installèrent dans une tasse à thé, bleue, au centre de l'attraction.

_C'est le moment, Lucy ! C'est décidé, je veux être avec lui et... Je vais embrasser Natsu !_

Lucy se pencha pour rencontrer les lèvres de Natsu mais quelque chose était arrivé à ses oreilles.

«- Ne tourne pas trop vite, Gadjil !  
- Oui, ça va !»

«- EST-CE QUE C'EST REBY ET GADJIL ?» gueula-t-elle, en écarquillant les yeux

Sous l'excitation, Lucy fit tourner la tasse de thé de toutes ses forces et Natsu se serait cru dans des montagnes russes. Depuis quand la surprise lui donnait-elle cette force ?

«- Bouaargh.» fit Natsu, surpris

Gadjil portait Reby comme un sac à patate et avait sauté de la tasse de thé pour échapper à Lucy et Natsu.

Peu de temps après...

«- T'es sûr que ça va ?  
- Ouais, c'est voir Gadjil dans un truc comme ça qui m'a choqué et ton coup de boule m'a limite achevé. Justifia Natsu  
- Oui, bon ...Désolée !»

_J'allais t'embrasser et c'était censé te rendre heureux pas te mettre en danger._

«- Depuis quand ils se fréquentent ces deux-là !  
- En fait, Gadjil fait chanter Reby.  
- Pardon ? demanda Lucy, sûre d'avoir mal entendue  
- Elle a donné un coup de pied dans sa moto, donc pour compenser elle doit être à son service.  
- Elle ne risque rien ?  
- Vue le service viril qu'on vient de voir, je ne pense pas...  
- On croirait entendre Elfman.  
- Ouais, je viens de m'en rendre compte.  
- Oh, "Le Tonnerre de Zeus", on le fait ?  
- J'-J'ai une autre idée ! Regarde ça, c'est au sol et c'est une... roue qui tourne ...  
- Ah, oui ! Comme on ne fait pas le même poids, ça tournera encore mieux !»

Natsu déglutit difficilement.  
Dans la roue, Natsu était livide mais il aimait penser que c'était grâce à lui que Lucy riait comme une enfant.

_C'est pas pratique pour l'embrasser mais au moins, c'est amusant !_

«- Le meilleur, c'est quand ça s'arrête alors qu'on est têtes en bas !»

Et c'est ce qui arriva...

«- TU PORTE LA POISSE, MA PAROLE !  
- Mais non c'est marrant -KYAAA !»

Le haut de Lucy remonta et laissa voir à Natsu, son soutien-gorge.

«- Ah ouais, c'est l'éclate. Rit Natsu, qui avait apprécier le spectacle  
- T-Tais-toi !  
- Pourquoi ?  
- T-Tu as vue, non ?  
- Quoi ? Tes sous-vêtements ?  
- Ben oui, marmonna-t-elle, en hochant la tête.  
- Oui, et alors ?  
- J'hallucine !»

Sortit de la roue ... Nous nous retrouvons du côté de Gadjil et Reby.

«- Je ne le ferai pas. contra la bleu  
- Tu veux parier ?  
- Tout ce que tu veux, mais je ne réaliserai pas ton fantasme de dingue !  
- C'est ce qu'on va voir !  
- Mais arrête de me porter comme un sac à patate !»

Gadjil la porta comme une princesse.

«- Et comme ça ? Ça va ?  
- O-Oui !» fit-elle, la respiration coupée

Gadjil se pencha comme pour embrasser Reby mais celle-ci mit ses mains sur les lèvres du jeune homme.

«- Qu'est-ce que tu croire faire, là ? demanda brusquement Reby, en rougissant  
- Du bouche à bouche. répondis-t-il, en prenant un air penaud  
- C'-C'est bon, fit-elle en rosissant. On y vas !»

Nous continuons donc de suivre nos deux amis et ... Oh surprise ! Une scène ! Et ... Gajil avec un micro, une guitare et en costard blanc ? Et Reby devant en train de ... Gesticuler ? What the Fuck ?

- Shoo bi doo ... Danse, bordel !  
- Mais j'essaye !  
- Elle sort d'où elle ? cria un mec, au premier rang  
- Ta gueule toi ! réagit Gajil, en balançant le micro dans la tête du type  
- Mais ne-ne me laisse pas seule sur la scène ! gémit Reby  
- SHOO BI DOO !» fit Gajil, en dégageant le mec d'un coup de pied bien placé

Bon on va évitez de continuer à suivre ces deux idiots, sinon on finiras comme eux ! Revenons du côté de Natsu et Lucy.

«- Et si on passait dans cette cabine ? Proposa Natsu, en montrant une cabine du doigt à Lucy  
- Y'a quoi dedans ?  
- Je sais pas, y'a écrit "quelque chose de spécial".  
- Bah, allons-y ...»

_Pourquoi est-ce que je ressors de la cabine, la main gauche menottée à la main droite de Natsu ?_

«- MAIS QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CETTE CONNERIE ? hurla Gajil, en sortant lui aussi de la boite  
- Bouahahaha ! fit Natsu en se payant la tronche du métalleux. Gadjil, dans un parc d'attraction !  
- Mais ferme-là ! Pourquoi t'es menotté à Lucy ?  
- Je te demande moi, pourquoi t'es menotté à Reby ?  
- Cet idiot nous a traînés ici ! dénonça Reby, en s'acharnant sur les menotte  
- Vous êtes ensembles ? demanda Luce à son amie  
-Non, on n'a rien à voir là-dedans,_nous _!  
- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que t'insiste sur le "nous" ?  
- Peut-être parce que l'idiot aux cheveux roses te tient la main ?» suggéra Gajil, en riant

_Ah, c'est ça la sensation chaude ... !_

«- Ne te moque pas de ma crinière ! Boite de conserve !  
- TU ME CHERCHES, MARSHMALLOW ?  
- VIENS LA, METALLEUX !  
- Ne vous battez pas, fit Reby, en essayant de mettre de la distance entre eux. C'est nous qui allons prendre les coups là !»

Et soudain ... Un employé du parc sauva apparaît de nulle part !

«- Ah, deux couples qui s'entendent bien !»

La réaction explosives des concerné ne se fit pas attendre !

«- QUI S'ENTEND BIEN ICI ? hurla Natsu  
- ET QUI EST EN COUPLE ? hurla encore plus fort Gajil  
- Oh, vous êtes excités à ce que je vois ! continua l'employé, en les ignorant. Vous êtes dans la seconde partie du parc, un lieu chaud bouillant ...  
- "Chaud bouillant" ? fit Lucy  
- Ne nous ignores pas, enfoiré ! dit Natsu  
- Et ? intervint Reby, toujours dans son combat contre les menotte. On va devoir participer à des trucs d'amoureux ?  
- Sortez nous de là ! fit Gajil, un brin désespérer  
- Les règles sont simples, vous obtiendrez une clé après chaque attractions faites.  
- "Clé" ? Fit Lucy, tout à coup très intéressée  
- Cependant, il y a des fausses clés, vous devrez donc continuez jusqu'à ce que vous trouviez la bonne !  
- Est-ce qu'il vient moi aussi de m'ignorer ? Continua la blonde, vexée  
- Totalement. affirma Natsu  
- Que quelqu'un me donne quelque chose qui pourra l'assommez.» grogna Reby, bien qu'on ne sache pas si elle parlait de l'employé du parc ou de Gajil !

_Quelqu'un passe rapidement devant nous et se prend l'employé du parc de plein fouet, qui part pour d'autres cieux._

«- Amen.» fit Natsu, en fermant les yeux

_Minute, ce quelqu'un est à poil._

«- Bouffeur de glace !  
- Vous tous, ici ! Merde !  
- Grey ! Tes vêtements ! l'apostropha Lucy  
- Prend ceux du mec à terre.» fit Reby

_Et il suit les conseils de Reby !_

«- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous là, bordel ! fit Gajil, hargneux de tant de témoins  
- Je vous explique ...»

Flash-back.

«- Juvia est menottée toute seule ? Juvia doit se dépêcher de trouver Grey, il ne peut y avoir que lui qui détient la clé de son cœur !  
- Hé ma jolie, tu ne serai pas à la recherche d'une clé ? Laisse la mienne entrée dans ta serr-  
- GREY-SÂMA ! scanda Juvia, des étoiles dans les yeux et en rougissant comme une écolière  
- Qu-Quoi ? Non, c'est une erreur !»

Fin du flash-back.

Natsu, Lucy, Gajil et Reby s'entre-regardèrent blasés. Levy prit la parole la première, résumant leur pensées.

«- Et en gros lâche que tu es, t'es partit en courant !  
- Attend, corrigea-t-il. Je n'avais pas le choix ! J'étais à deux doigts de subir une agression sexuelle !  
- Tu es celui qui a commencé, abruti ! fit Gajil  
- Quelle idée d'avoir sorti un truc comme ça ! appuya Lucy  
- Assume, espèce d'idiot ! dit Natsu  
- Vous êtes TOUS d'accord ? Dans ce cas ... commença Grey, avant d'être coupé  
- GREY-SÂMAAAA !  
- Impossible ! J'assumerai une autre fois !» Fit-il avant de partir en courant dans l'autre sens

**Juvia ne s'arrêta même pas, continuant à poursuivre sa proie adorée.**

«- Quel lâche ! On y va Reby !  
- On commence par lequel ?  
- Qu'importe, du moment qu'on croises plus personne !  
- Tu m'étonnes ! Ce serait un désastre !  
- Tout le lycée ne va pas être ici de toute façon.  
- On n'est pas si malchanceux ...»

Gajil s'apprêtait à répondre le contraire quand ils croisèrent nul autre que Mira et Kanna ... Définitivement, ils étaient bien malchanceux ! Mirajane les regarda choquée au plus haut point !

«- BOUAHAHAHA !» fit Kanna, certainement bourrée

«-Bon, Kanna est bourrée, elle ne s'en souviendra pas, dit Reby, en soupirant. C'est déjà sa de régler !  
- On a juste à cogner Mirajane pour qu'elle oublie. Continua Gajil, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu  
- Comme si Reby allait acceptée ! fit Mira  
- Coupable donc, à mort.» trancha la bleu, sans l'ombre d'un doute

Mira la regarda les yeux exorbitée, d'une elle était d'accord avec Gajil et de deux elle voulais sa mort !

«- Vue: Reby et Gadjil, parc d'attraction main dans la main !» fit Kanna, en sortant un calepin et en notant  
- Eh merde ! résuma Gajil, en grimaçant  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez ! tenta Reby, vainement  
- Non, pas la peine ! rit Kana. On à compris !  
- Vous êtes libres ! dit Mira, en prenant une pose théâtral, une main sur le cœur et l'autre sur le front  
- Libres de quoi ?  
- Libres de vous aimer Gajil ! lui répondit Kanna  
- Votre secret est bien gardé ! affirma Mira, les larmes aux yeux  
- Je t'en prie, laisse-moi t'expliquer ! essaya Reby  
- Non, Reby ... inutile de mentir. dit doucement son compagnon, en baissant la tête  
- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me fait lui ? fit Reby, une peu effrayée  
- Vous savez tout ... on est découvert !  
- Mais c'est qu'il débloque ! Vous l'avez tellement frustré qu'il pète un câble ! scanda Reby  
- Reby me donne des cours particuliers ! Lança-t-il, avec un air dramatique  
- C'était donc ça ! fit Kanna, avant d'exploser de rire  
- IMBECILE ! EN VOULANT RATTRAPER LE COUP, T'AS EMPIRÉ LA SITUATION !  
- PAS DE MA FAUTE SI TES COPINES ONT UN ESPRIT TORDUS !»

De l'autre côté, Natsu et Lucy essayaient de se faire la malle discrètement, pour éviter les deux furies.

«- On connaît bien ces idiots. soupira le jeune homme, en passant une main dans ses cheveux  
- Je suis d'accord ! On fait la maison fantôme ?  
- T'auras pas peur ?  
- T'es là, non ?  
- Exactement !» répondit Natsu, en souriant

C'est ainsi qu'un peu plus tard.

«- C'est ta tête qui fait le plus peur ! annonça Natsu, en faisant des gros yeux  
- QU'EST CE QUE TU DIS ?  
- Non mais c'est vrai !  
- N'en rajoute pas, idiot qu-WHOUAAA !»

_Natsu me porte sur son dos et se met à courir. On arrive devant une autre attraction._

«- "La roue de l'amour" ? fit-elle, dubitative  
- Tu préfères qu'on reste attacher ? proposa son compagnon. Imagines, cette fiction se terminerait avec: ils vécurent heureux, tous les deux menottés et eurent beaucoup d'enfants à la tête d'Happy.  
- Quelle fiction ? Il est hors de question que j'imagine un truc aussi étrange voyons !  
- Et si on y allait ?» sourit-il

_Natsu a le sourire le plus beau du monde... Et je me demande...Pourquoi ne fait-il rien ? Il n'a pas essayé de m'embrasser ou quoi que ce soit, je veux dire, je sais que je ne lui ai pas dit oui mais...ça ne me dérangerait franchement pas qu'il prenne les devants là..._

«- Tu peux me poser maintenant, tu sais...  
- Je sais, j'en ai juste pas envie.»

_Arrivés devant la roue, il lâche mes cuisses et me fait basculer doucement devant pour m'asseoir sur le banc, dans la roue puis il s'assoit en face de moi._

_C'est fou, je ne le savais pas si attentionné._

«- Natsu ?»

_Je devrais lui demandez, allez, inspire, expire, respire. Prend ton courage à deux mains et-_

«- Quoi ?»

_Le courage vient comme de s'échapper. Mais quand faut y allez, il faut y allez, alors je vais y allez !_

«- ALLEZ !  
- Allez quoi ? demanda Natsu, en fixant son amie comme si elle était folle  
- ALLEZ VAS-Y !  
- C'est à toi d'y allez !  
- Ah oui...bon.»

_Lucy, c'est le moment ! Il ne peut pas l'échappez de toute façon !_

«- Pourquoi tu ne tentes rien ?  
- Quoi ? re-demanda Natsu, qui décidément doutait de la santé mentale de la blonde  
- Tu ne veux plus être avec moi ? Ou plus de la même façon ?  
- Que diable es-tu en train de t'imaginer ?  
- Tu n'as pas essayé de m'embrasser ou... pourtant je pense que tu as deviné que je suis d'accord...Bon, OK, peut-être pas et -rhaa, je m'embrouille !»

_J'essaye de ne pas m'évanouir, pas avant d'avoir entendu sa réponse du moins. Il tire une de ces têtes ! A croire que je viens de me couper un bras devant lui ! Génial, je m'attends au pire maintenant. A n'importe quoi._

«- J'en ai envie mais je me dis que je devrais attendre sinon je vais tout gâcher et tu vas croire que t'es comme les autres. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ce que je ressens pour toi, avant.»

_Sauf à ça._

Le visage de Lucy perd ses couleurs et elle se met subitement à trembler de tout ses membres.

«- Ça va, Luce ?  
- B-bien sûr que non ! Comment ça pourrait allez ? T'es trop cash !  
- Tu es la plus directe je pense.» se moqua Natsu

«- **Notre roue est réputée pour exhausser tous les vœux de ceux qui s'embrassent à son sommet !****» annona une voix, dans le haut parleur**

Lucy avait mis ses mains sur les épaules de Natsu, s'était penché et l'avait embrassé timidement, elle n'avait pas eu le temps de se décollez qu'il avait plaqué ses mains contre le dos de Lucy pour l'attirer contre lui de nouveau et il avait pressé ses lèvres fermement contre les siennes. Les joues de Lucy étaient chaudes et son cœur avait fait un bond de trois mètres dans sa poitrine, elle se sentait vraiment, vraiment bien aux côté de Natsu. Elle l'avait regardé dans les yeux et lui avait sourit, Natsu avait l'impression de sentir le regard de Lucy brûler le sien.

«- J-je-T-tu. On l'es autant tous les deux à ce que je constate !» constata la blonde, en devenant rouge

_Natsu m'offre un large et chaleureux sourire, vous savez cette façon d'étirer ses lèvres au point qu'il réchauffe, donne des frissons et fais briller ses yeux, ce sourire à tomber ?_

- Hé, vous deux ! On n'est pas encore au sommet ! cris une voix que les deux amoureux reconnaissent  
- Léo travaille dans ce parc d'attraction louche ! fit Lucy, subjuguée  
- Pas étonnant...attends...le "sommet" ? BOUARGH !»

En même temps que Natsu réalisait qu'ils arrivaient au sommet, il réalisait aussi qu'il n'avait pas besoins de souhaiter quoi que ce soit, il était avec elle.

- Ne dégueule pas alors qu'on vient de s'embrasser !  
- Désolé, j'attendrai qu'on soit redescendu ! * Joues gonflés *  
- Vas-y, dit Lucy, en ouvrant la fenêtre  
- Merci Luce ! Mais si quelqu'un se prend le vomit ?»

Lucy arque un sourcil inquisiteur.

«- T'as raison, on s'excusera ! Conclut-il, en passant sa tête par le hublot et rendre ses tripes  
- TU ME LE PAYERAS ! hurle la voix de nul autre que Grey  
- Ou pas.  
- Je n'avais rien dit Natsu !»

_Après cet épisode si romantique, on sort de la roue._

«- Fallait me dire que tu es mal à l'aise avec ça.  
- Essaye-toi, de dire à une Lucy excitée "non".  
- On va mangez ? propose-t-elle, un sourire aux lèvres  
- Bizarrement, j'ai pas vraiment faim là...  
- Pour être bizarre, ça l'est.  
- On a réussi Mira ! s'exclame Léo, en les voyant arriver  
- Réussit quoi ? agresse Natsu en essayant de l'attraper  
- Léo, chut ! Tenez votre clé !» ordonne Mira, en sortant comme d'habitude de nulle part de visible

_Je regarde Natsu galéré avec la clé et je remonte mes yeux vers Mirajane et Léo._

«- Encore toi !  
- Les clés c'était l'idée de Léo, Lucy ! Le parc est à son père alors c'était simple !  
- C'est Mirajane qui ...»

Léo n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que quatre personnes lui étaient tombés dessus.

- PASSEZ NOUS CES FOUTUES CLES ! gueule Grey, les yeux comme des soucoupes  
- Mirajane, à l'aide ! quémande Léo, à moitiez étouffer  
- Reby t'es vivante ? demande Gajil, car il l'a entraîner avec lui dans une chute assez mortel  
- Je vois la lumière...» répond la petite lycéenne

La première Juvia réagit et chope Reby avant de lui mettre une claque en lui criant de «Faire demi-tour !»

«- Je vais voir ailleurs hein ... » murmure Mira, avant de prendre la poudre d'escampette

«- Passes-moi ton manteau ! fit Lucy à Natsu en frissonnant  
- Fallait t'habiller plus chaudement.  
- Radin- A-TCHAA !  
- Quelle façon non-sexy d'éternuer.  
- Je suis toujours sexy, sache le jeune inconscient !  
- C'est vrai, répondit Natsu en riant, et en lui jetant son manteau à la figure. Tu le seras encore plus avec ça.»

_Natsu m'aime vraiment après tout, peu importe la façon dont il l'exprime._

.&.

_J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir à cause de Natsu mais j'ai bien dormis grâce à lui !_

_Stop._

_Je vois vos yeux frétillez à l'idée qu'il se soit passé quelque chose de "croustillant" mais quand j'ai dit "à cause" et "grâce à Natsu" c'est que je n'arrête pas de pensée à lui !_

_Stop._

_Une fois de plus, vos yeux frétillent et vos cerveaux vicieux ont mal pensé. Je n'ai pas fantasmé sur lui !_

_On s'est embrassé quand même, c'est pas rien !_

_C'était mon premier baiser et c'était génial ! _

Lucy s'était levé de son lit et avait pris place sur la chaise de son bureau, un sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle attrape son stylo et commence à rédiger sur une feuille vierge.

«_Maman, ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas écrit alors ...__»_

_Et si j'embrassais mal O_O ? Comment j'ai pu ne pas y pensée avant ? Oh non la honte, mon histoire d'embrassade sera un immense trou noir dans le parc d'attraction de Magnolia !_

_Honnêtement, je m'en contre fiche de l'histoire du parc d'attraction de Magnolia ! Mais Natsu qu'est-ce qu'il a pensé ! Il n'a pas grimacé c'est sûrement un bon signe ! Je devrais peut-être l'appeler._

«- Moshi mos ... commence la voix de Grey  
- On s'est embrassé ! La coupe Lucy, trépignant sur place  
- Hein ? Quand ? Je ne m'en souviens pas ?  
- Mais non ! Natsu et moi !  
- Ah oui, dans la roue c'est ça ? Comment c'était ?  
- Justement ! Moi j'ai adorée, j'avais des frissons mais en même temps j'avais super chaud ! Bon, OK c'est moi qui me suis jetée sur ses lèvres la première mais il a répondu donc il a aimé, non ? C'était genre " j'en veux plus " pas vrai ? Ou genre " c'était quoi ça ? Je vais te montrer comment on embrasse ! " ? Oh mon dieu, si c'est la deuxième option, je tue cet idiot !»

Lucy avait entendu Grey éclatez de rire, mais il n'était pas seul. Elle pâlit brutalement.

«- Me dis pas qu'il est avec toi...  
- Ok, il ne te le dit pas. Fit la voix de Natsu dans le téléphone, hilare  
- Natsu ! Pourquoi vous êtes ensemble, bon sang !  
- Ce débile a eu la même idée que moi, j'ai mis son réveil plus tôt et il a fait pareil avec le mien, on est coincé à l'académie.  
- Votre niveau fait peur...  
- Bon, dégage Natsu. Intervint Grey, en récupérant le téléphone. J'ai des conseils à donner, tu n'auras qu'à l'a rassuré après et, Lucy ne commence pas à bouder.»

La réaction de Natsu et Lucy se fit en parfaite synchronisation, un maginfique «Humpf» parvint à Grey des deux côtés du téléphone. Il passa outre et reprit la parole.

«- Lucy, si tu crois ne pas savoir embrasser, Natsu t'apprendra, il est passé dans le tellement de bouche que-»

Grey n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase que Natsu l'avait frappé.

«- C'est quoi ces conseils, abruti !» Entendit Lucy de l'autre côté du combiné

_Grey, revient ! Je ne veux pas l'entendre de lui !_

«**- **Lucy ?»

_Non, non, non !_

«- Oi ? Je t'entends respirer !» argumenta-t-il en haussant un sourcil

La blonde conserva son silence.

«- Bah, du moment que t'écoutes !»

_En fait, je n'ai qu'à raccrocher, non ?_

«- Si jamais tu raccroches, je saute les grilles et je viens chez toi.»

_Ce serait pire que tout qu'il me le dise en face !_

«- Je...ne vais pas raccrochée !  
- Bien, sourit Natsu content que sa menace marche. Parfait même !  
- Beurk, j'ai l'impression que tu me fais de l'œil ! grimaça Grey  
- Je ne suis pas généreuse à ce point Grey, désolée ! gloussa Lucy, en imaginant la scène  
- CA VA PAS ? Firent les deux garçons, d'une même voix  
- Je rigole, je rigole ! Alors Natsu ?»

_Ouah, que d'audace sortant de mon inconsciente de bouche !_

«- Alors c'était les deux !  
- Les deux ?  
- Les deux ! J'en voulais plus, et je voulais t'embrasser de façon à ce que ça te marque tellement que tu veuilles recommencer !»

_Comment il a tourné la deuxième option !_

«- J'ai réussis ?  
- D-Devine !  
- Cool, des devinettes ! Alors qu'est-ce qui-  
- Dis-lui si t'as aimé, idiot !» intervint Grey

_BIP BIP...[NDA: C'est le bruit d'un électrocardiogramme, vous savez la machine qui contrôle le rythme cardiaque.]_

«- Hein ? Ah, ouais bah ouais !»

_BIP BIP BIP..._

«- Sois plus convainquant !» fit Grey, en lui tapant dessus

_BIP BIP BIP BIP..._

«- Bah j'ai aimé ! Tu m'as fait de l'effet, Luce !»

_BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP......_

_ARRET CARDIAQUE._

«- Dieu du Ciel !Nous avons perdu Mlle Heartfilia ! Témoin: Grey Fullbuster. Tueur: Natsu Dragneel. Cause du décès: Morte d'amour ! Annonça Natsu, en souriant largement  
- SOIS MOINS DIRECTE BAKA ! Rectifia Grey, en lui mettant un coup dans la tête  
- ARRÊTE DE ME FRAPPER, ENFOIRE, riposta Natsu, en lui mettant un coup dans l'abdomen. Luce, quand je t'ai embrassé, j'ai ressentis un truc puissant !»

_Un truc puissant ?_

«- Quel truc ? demanda Grey  
- Je te parles pas à toi ! Et je ne sais pas ce que j'ai ressentis, ça m'avais jamais fais ça avant mais j'ai aimé, vraiment ! Et je suis pressé de recommencer, avec toi bien sûr !  
- A-Avec moi ?  
- Ça me parait évident !  
- Je-je vais me remettre de mon coma de sentimentalisme...  
- Fait ça !» rit Nastu avec un sourire, qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir mais qu'elle imaginais aisément

Pendant que Natsu et Grey se battaient, Lucy avait raccrochée sans faire exprès, elle était toujours assise, en état de choc mais elle se remettait peu à peu.

_Pas du tout , je ne m'en remets pas ! Il va m'en lancer beaucoup, des trucs comme ça ? J'espère, j'avoue !_

Lucy reprit sa feuille et continua d'écrire . «_J____e me demande comment ça va se passé pour Natsu et moi...on verra bien, je te tiendrais au courant Maman !»__  
_  
.&.

Lucy enfin remise de ses fortes émotions avait enfin daignée gratifier la salle de cour, de sa glorieuse et estimée personne.

«- Oi, Luce ! Psst !»

Lucy s'était retournée pour recevoir un grand cahier dans la figure. De la part de Natsu, bien évidemment.

«- Tu-Tu m'as frappé ?  
- Mais il y a un mot dans le cahier !»

_Évidemment._

«- Tu ne pouvais pas te contenté d'envoyer un mot sur un papier, comme tout le monde ?  
- Je ne suis pas comme tout le monde !  
-Tu crois que ça suffi ...»

Lucy avait baissé ses yeux sur le cahier qu'avait lancé Natsu, il était ouvert et elle pouvait lire en gros:

_"On est d'accord hein, par rapport à ce truc qu'on est ensemble ?"_

Les yeux de Lucy s'étaient adoucis et elle s'était contenté de lui sourire, avant de lui renvoyer le cahier en pleine tête.

«- C'est comme ça que vous les faites réviser pour le test d'intelligence ! S'exclama le professeur Charuru  
- Voyez comme ils s'appliquent ... continua Gildartz, blasé  
- Ils se balancent des projectiles de boite crânienne en boite crânienne !  
- C'est pour mieux voir !»

Charuru avait levé la tête de façon hautaine avant de quitter la salle.

«- Bon, j'ai un problème. Annonça Gildartz, à l'attention de toute la classe  
- Bonne chance ! Fit Laxus  
- Très drôle ! Je t'explique, si moi j'ai un problème, vous aussi. Voyez-vous, je suis censé montrez une pièce de théâtre aujourd'hui, évidemment je n'ai rien prévu donc vous allez improvisés.  
- Qui ça "vous" ? Intervint Gajil, avec un mauvais pressentiment  
- Toi pour commencer, merci d'être volontaire.»

_Lucy, c'est le moment de te la jouer perso ! Tu vas descendre de ta chaise discrètement, comme si ta vie en dépendait. Oui mais je suis devant ... Bon, je me retourne et essaye de faire en sort que Natsu capte mon regard._

_Pourquoi il me fait un clin d'œil ?_

«- Luce et moi, on est partant !»

_MAIS QUEL ABRUTI ! IL A MAL CAPTER !_

- Merci mais non merci. L'année dernière on a bien vue ce que ça a donné, "vous avez foutues en l'air la réputation de notre lycée" by Charuru. répondit leur professeur  
- T'es le meilleur ! dit Lucy  
- Je sais, je sais ! Je suis sûr que tu m'as insulté mentalement !  
- Mais ... P-Pas du tout !  
- Donc, allez au hasard, Gérard, Reby, Juvia, Grey et Kanna qui est repartit mais elle va bientôt revenir.  
- Au hasard dit-il ! Scandèrent les concernés, absolument horrifiés  
- Mais il n y a pas les parents ! Et les spectateurs ! intervint Juvia  
- Ah si, je vous l'ai dit, c'est aujourd'hui la pièce, donc j'ai tout prévu !  
- Sauf la pièce. Grinça Gérard  
- En scène !  
- Tout le monde, on a qu'à penser à Lucy et "Blanche-Lucette" ok ? fit le professeur Happy  
- Hai !»

Après moult plaintes et moult larmes de désespoirs, les élèves étaient enfin descendu sur la scène.

- Mesdames et messieurs, annonça Gildartz, d'une voix absolument solennel. J'ai l'honneur de vous présenter ma pièce: Blanche-Gadjette et les sept nains.  
- "Gadjette" ? répéta Lucy, moqueuse  
- Tant pis, on n'a pas le choix !» répliqua Reby, en serrant les dents

La voix du narrateur, c'est à dire notre bien-aimé Gildartz, se fit entendre dans toute la salle :

« Il était une fois, un roi et une reine eurent une fille, très belle et douce comme jamais. Mais un jour, la mère de celle-ci mourut et le roi se remaria avec une reine d'un orgueil maladif.»

Apparut sur la scène ... Gérard, vêtu d'une somptueuse longue robe noir et d'un diadème en diamants.

«- Attends, c'est Gérard la reine ? demanda Macao, choqué  
- Faut croire ... fit Fried  
- Miroir... mon beau miroir, commença Gérard, à fond dans son truc. ...- ANIMAAA !»

Vous voulez une image ? Voila la tête de psychopathe de Gérard quand il clama son ANIMAAA : O_O, et voila la tête du public : O_o ? ... Vous avez peur ? Moi aussi.

«- Dis-moi qui est la plus belle ?  
- C'est Grey-sâma !» répondit le miroir, à savoir Juvia

Gérard avait donné un coup de poing dans le miroir.

«- C'est pas avec Grey que t'es censée me tromper mais avec Gadjette !»

La tête des pauvres spectateurs : °_° ...

«- Oui, pardon, ô ma reine ! reprit Juvia. C'est toi la plus belle.  
- Je préfère ça !»

Dans le public : «Léo, tu dors déjà ?» demanda EverGreen, assise au premier rang. «ZzzzZZZzzz»

«Blanche-Gadjette était de plus en plus belle. Et la reine Gérette ne pouvait l'accepter, elle donna des corvées dures et ingrates à sa belle-fille. Blanche-Gadjette, la douceur et la bonté incarnée, ne disait jamais non.»

«- Je vous en foutrais de la douceur, moi ! Grogna Gajil, en frottant le sol. Comment vous avez pu me faire enfilez ça !»

«- Chante, tu t'en remettras !» cria Macao, assis non loin de la scène

«- Un jour mon prince viendra, un jour il -  
- Mets y de la passion, bon sang ! gueula le narrateur  
- Aye et du cœur !» renchérit Happy-sensei

Gajil-Gadjette pardon, la bouche en cœur, se remit à chanter.

«- Un jooooour, il m'aaaaaaimeraaaa, lalalala ! SHOO BI DOO !»

GROS BLANC ...

«- Wesh, il est où le prince ?»

GROS BLANC ...

«- QUE LE PRINCE SE RAMENE ! Hurla Gaji-Gadjette, imitant Lucy  
- J'suis là ! Répondit le "prince", n'étant d'autre que Kanna  
- Elle est bourrée surtout ... soupira Grey  
- T'es saoul ? demanda la princesse, d'une façon pas agressive du tout  
- Non, j'ai bu de façon excessive !  
- C'est la même, idiote ! cria Macao  
- ...ANIMA O_O !» intervint Gérard

Voici la réaction du public et des acteurs : «- Qu'est-ce qu'il nous fait O.O ?»

«- A part ça, il y a eu un problème avec le destrier ou bien ? fit Gildartz  
- Allez tous vous faire ... commença Reby, avec son costume de cheval  
- Un flic m'a pris le scooter. fit Kanna, totalement à côté de la plaque  
- Mon scooter ? hurla Gajil  
- Le tien, le mien, celui de quelqu'un d'autre...  
- LE MIEN SURTOUT !  
- Le spectacle doit continuer ! conclut Reby, en riant  
- La bouffeuse d'avoine a raison ! affirma le narrateur  
- C'est bon, je le tue.» promis Reby, qui allait sauter sur Gildartz

Léo s'était réveillé, avait sauté sur la scène et avait prit la main de Gajil.

«- Quelle douceur ! Quelle beauté ! Léo alias Lionboy ! Beau, intelligent, célibataire à temps partiel, tu es ?  
- Gadjil, ton pote et si tu ne me lâche pas tout de suite je te ...»

Le prince Kanna qui était sur le dos du cheval- Reby- tombai quand celle-ci se leva d'un coup.

«- TU VEUX M'PIQUER MON MAITRE ? JE VAIS T'INTOXIQUER AVEC ... hurla Reby, avant de regarder partout et de tirer Lucy sur la scène. SES PRODUITS COSMETIQUES !  
- Je n'en ai pas ! Fit Lucy, en essayant de sortir de la poigne de fer de sa meilleure amie  
- ALORS JE VAIS T'ECRASER AVEC LA SUFACE DE SES TALONS AIGUILLES PUIS T'ETOUFFER DANS SA POITRINE !  
- Non, ça tu vas éviter !» dit Natsu en sautant sur la scène

_Elle se sert de moi comme une arme ? Très bien, je lance la contre-attaque !_

«- Léo, appela Lucy. Je compte sur toi !  
- Oui, je suis le meilleur après tout !  
- On va voir si tu veux te battre contre ton mec, Lucy ! fit Reby. Natsu, attaque les serres du dragon !  
- C'est bas ça comme attaque !» contra Lucy

Natsu se tient sur les mains et tourne sur lui-même en donnant des coups de pied.

«- Je ne rêve pas ? S'éberlua Happy, les yeux exorbitée. Elles les prennent pour des Pokémon ?  
- Rêve collectif. affirma Macao  
- Je suis foutu, FOUTU JE VOUS DIS ! Passez-moi une corde ! gémit Gildartz  
- J'ai une épée si vous voulez.» proposa Erza, conciliante

Bref, revenons à ce qu'il se passe sur scène !

«- Natsu attaque rugissement du dragon de feu ! ordonna Reby  
- Mais je vais touchez Luce !  
- T'en fais pas pour elle ! Et ne pactise pas avec l'ennemi !»

Natsu tiens ses mains comme un entonnoir devant sa bouche et balance un : «Roaaar !»

«- Qu'est-ce que tu fais "chéri" ?  
- J'essaye d'envoyer une salve de flammes, "mon ange".  
- Tu pensais réellement que ça allait marcher "mon cœur" ?  
- Ça valait le coup d'essayer "mon roudoudou au miel".»

Je suppose que vous voulez un aperçut de la tête des gens autour ? Oui, voila : O_O

«- Léo, profite du fait qu'il essaye un truc fictif pour le frappez- mais doucement hein, c'est mon amoureux quand même !»

Léo s'était apprêté à attaquer Natsu mais Erza lui avait sauté dessus.

«- PAS DE BAGGARE ! Intervint Erza, avec un regard de la mort qui tue  
- T'arrive un peu tard ... fit Happy, blasé  
- Mais qu'est-ce que tu as essayez de faire ? grogna Lucy à Léo  
- Bah je l'ai-, essaya-t-il de dire, écraser par Erza et à moities mort  
- J'ai vue, merci ! coupa Lucy. Ça va pas non, qu'est-ce que tu n'as pas compris dans "c'est mon amoureux" ? Punition du fouet divin !  
- Aiiiie ! Mais elles sont tarés !» cria-t-il

La réponse du public fut unanime : « Elles le sont !»

Au fond de la salle on pouvait voir le principal Makarof tout blanc, et dont l'âme s'échappait de son corps, devant tant de conneries à la fois !

«- Pas de problème, je l'ai !» rassura Erza, en rattrapant l'âme du principal

Silence, rideau. Puis les applaudissements et les cris hystériques du public. Qui à finalement bien rit !

«- C'était...original. fit soudainement Makarof. Voir, génial ! Bravo tout le monde ! Guildartz, tu as fait du bon travail !»

Sur scène, derrière les rideau c'était une tout autre ambiance.

Attendez. dit Laxus  
- Vous aussi ? renchérit Gajil  
- Ouais ... fit Gérard, las bras ballants  
- Moi aussi ! ajouta Macao  
- De quoi ? s'impatienta Natsu, ne comprenant rien à leurs jérémiades  
- Lucy a dit "mon amoureux" ! continua Laxus  
- Oui et ? Répondit Natsu, ne trouvant pas où le petit-fils du principal voulais en venir

Un ange passa, puis un autre, et puis encore un et puis ... Oh Satan ! Sa roule ? Ouai et comment va ta femme ?

«- VOUS SORTEZ ENSEMBLES ? cria Gajil  
- T'étais là, hein !  
- Je sais Lucy ! Mais on était occupé !  
- Je ne vous l'ai pas dit ? réfléchit Natsu  
- Non tu ne l'as pas dit, idiot ! traita Macao  
- A moi il me l'a dit, il était comme un gamin. rit Grey  
- Pour changer. pouffa Lucy, en souriant  
- Tu peux parler, t'étais dans le même état et sûrement pire, ajouta Reby. Et ... Gadjil, Erza, où vous allez ?  
- Je vais défendre cet idiot !  
- Le défendre ? Lui ? De quoi ? s'étonna Reby  
- Je vais peut-être me faire virer.» soupira Gajil, en secouant la tête

«- HEIIIIN ?» firent toutes les personnes présentes

- Il a envoyé onze hommes à l'hôpital l'autre jour, expliqua Erza. c'est une sorte de procès, je vais plaidez sa cause.»


	2. Chapter 2

Eh oui une suite ! Tout d'abord un grand merci aux auteurs de mes premières reviews !

**Pitchoune-93** : Merci beaucoup, j'ai un humour assez space faut dire et je suis contente que sa t'ai plût ;D ! Bonne lecture !

**Hortia : **Ah oui le début est un peu long je comprend xD ! Et c'est bien une fiction que j'écrit, et franchement moi qui avait peur de ne pas avoir écrit assez ._. ! Je vais essayer de faire des chapitres moins long alors :) ! Bonne lecture !

**Momo-chan Ni : **Ah ce fameux pavé du début x) ! Quand j'ai écrit cette fiction au début il devait faire une cinquantaine de lignes xD Je me suis dit que c'était trop et je l'ai raccourcie au maximum, mais c'est le seul gros pavé de l'histoire je te rassure ! Ah mais je me devais de respecter le caractère incontournable de Natsu xD Sinon je suis contente que s'a t'es plût :) ! Et il y a bien une suite ;) ! Euh ... Pour le rating, comme je suis nouvelle, je ne sais pas ce que c'est alors j'ai mis sa au hasard le temps de trouver xD ... Ce que j'ai oubliée de faire d'ailleurs u.u ! En ce qui concerne le point négatif, sâche que je n'ai pas tirée un trait sur la guilde et les pouvoirs magiques ! Oh non loin de là ! Tu le découvriras dans la suite ! Bonne lecture !

**Emillie : **Merci ! Ah cette fameuse pièce xD Je me suis tellement éclatée quand je l'ai écris en particulier pour Gérard et Gajil xD ! Eh bien voila la suite :) Bonne lecture

**CptJackHarkness : **Merci :) Et oui il y a une suite la voici ! Bonne lecture !

.&.

Chapitre 2

Ce fut le choc pour toutes les personnes présentes ! Natsu avait essayé de l'éclipsé discrètement mais Erza avait attrapé son écharpe, et le maintenait fermement avec une aura démoniaque.

«- On peut savoir qu'est-ce que t'as essayé de fuir , Natsu ? demanda Mira  
- Merde ... bougonna Natsu  
- Tu peux le dire ! Renchérit Laxus  
- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Lucy  
- Ben, commença Gérard. Natsu a envoyez six de ces gars à l'hôpital.  
- T'es vraiment le roi Natsu ! Fit sa petite-amie  
- Merci merci m-  
- C'était pas un compliment, idiot ! Coupa Laxus, qui ne trouvait pas la situation drôle  
- C'est bon, je peux tout prendre. proposa Gajil, avec un haussement d'épaules  
- Ouais et après j'ai une dette envers toi ? Je vais assumer !  
- Dit-il alors qu'il a essayé de s'enfuir il n'y a pas deux minutes. fit Happy, avant de se tourner vers le garçon au cheveux rose Je t'ai déjà défendu Natsu, tu as été acquitté mais tu sera collé pendant deux semaine de dix-huit heure à dix-neuf heure.

- Quoi ? Répondit Natsu. Mais je veux pas être collé !

- Tu préférerais être renvoyé, idiot ? intervint Lucy, le regard noir  
- Je m'occupe de Gajil, conclut Erza, en espérant ne pas perdre trop de temps. En avant !»

Erza s'était tourné avec Gajil, prête à partir mais elle s'était retournée vivement.

«- Aucun de vous n'a le droit d'entré dans la salle du conseil, vous n'avez pas à roder aux alentours.  
- Elle peut sentir nos ondes en plus ! frissonna Grey, face à la menace  
- Grey Fullbuster ... !»

A peine ils étaient partis que ...

«- Bon, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? demanda Natsu  
- Tu l'as entendu, non ? répondit Grey  
- Laissons-le, lui et ses tendances suicidaires. proposa Laxus, heureux de la prochaine mort de Ntasu  
- Où sont Reby et Lucy ? intervint Gérard,en regardant de tous les côtés  
- Elles sont parties en courant, on ferait mieux de les suivre !» fit Happy,en s'envolant déjà

Nous retrouvons nos deux amie, qui après quelques minutes de course (et de chutes pour une certaine blonde pas très douée) étaient arrivées devant un casier ... Non ! Pas un casier ... LE casier !

«- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda Reby  
- Je vais ouvrir le casier d'Erza grâce à ma clé spéciale ! Elle ouvre tout !  
- Oui et ?  
- Tu vas voir ! Je suis la jolie fille qui a une clé passe partout, ouvre-toi- eh mais ça s'ouvre pas ! La clé est coincée !»

Lucy s'était retournée pour voir Reby reculée à quelques mètres, morte de honte et les garçons près d'elle-même, mort de rire. D'un air dramatique, en faisant semblant de tomber en pamoisson, Reby intervint :

«- Je souffre d'avoir une amie pareille, je souffre !  
- Et moi alors ? contra Natsu  
- Hé ! Cria Lucy, choquée de ces propos  
- Tu devrais être plus sélectif dans le choix de tes partenaires, Natsu ! rit Gérard  
-Regard ce qu'on va subir par ta faute ! ajouta Laxus  
- C'est ta petite-amie Natsu, ne put s'empêcher de dire Grey. La phrase "qui se ressemble s'assemble" prend tout son sens !  
- Je sais- qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Allez-vous faire foutre !»

Natsu avait donné un coup de poing dans le casier pour l'ouvrir puis il fit un sourire de trois kilomètres de long à Lucy.

_Ah ouais ? Il me sourit ?_

«- MA clé est coincée dans la porte de ce casier -casier que tu as défoncé, qui donc Erza va-t-elle latter à ton avis ?  
- Encore des devinettes ! fit joyeusement Natsu, comme un gamin. Alors ...  
- Tais toi ! Coupa Lucy, en tirant sur l'écharpe de Natsu, histoire de l'étrangler  
- Bien que cette scène soit plaisante, c'était quoi ton idée ?» coupant le meurtre de son ennemi

Lucy avait pris un vêtement dans le casier d'Erza, avait lâché Natsu puis avait pris le poignet de Reby pour l'obliger à courir avec elle jusqu'aux toilettes des filles.

«- Enfile ça !  
- Quoi ? fit la bleue, outrée. Non !  
- Il faut qu'on aide Gadjil ! Tu veux qu'il parte ?  
- Non c'est ... J'imagine qu'on ne peut pas demandée à Erza de jouer les chevalières tout le temps et puis une chienne doit sauver son maître !»

_Accrochés vous bien voici ... TADAAAM ! La l____ogique de Reby: ne pas avouer son amour pour Gajil mais dire qu'elle est sa "chienne" sans problème ! Est-ce qu'on peut parler de "fierté" dans une situation pareille ?_

«- Au fait, pourquoi tu veux l'aidez ? Demanda brusquement Reby, en enfilant le vêtement  
- Je n'aide pas que lui ! Je vous aide _vous _!  
- Bien sûr, et Natsu aussi un peu non ?  
- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles !  
- Tu sais qu'il ne va pas rester à rien faire alors tu veux agir avant lui, histoire de lui éviter les problèmes. Riposta Reby, en se moquant du manque de discrétion de la blonde. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?  
- Et il ne veut pas avoir de dette envers Gadjil alors si c'est mo- ... Mais comment tu- ?  
- Dé-sés-pé-ran-te ! Fit Reby, en détachant chaque syllabe  
- Tu peux parler "chienne" !»

Laissons nos deux amies et leur problèmes d'amour et cherchons les autres ... Ah ... Ils sont ...Quelque part dans les bouches d'aérations. La voix de Grey raisonna dans ceux-ci :

«- On est où ?  
- Pourquoi on n'a pas foncé dans le tas ? fit nul autre que Natsu  
- Pour une fois qu'il a raison ! affirma Gérard  
- C'est quoi ce délire de nous faire monter dans un truc pareil ? grogna Laxus  
- On ne peut pas entrez dans les toilettes des filles, on se ferait repérer, on va attendre sagement au-dessus la salle du conseil et si Erza n'assure pas, on descend et on s'en occu -» avait commencer Mira, en tête de ligne

Mirajane s'était stoppé, Luxus s'était cogné contre elle ce qui avait fait que-

«- Je te conseil même pas.» gueula Grey

Hey ! T'es pas censé me parlez idiot, je suis la narratrice.

«- Narratrice ou pas, si tu me fais rentrer dans Luxus, je démissionne et si tu fais l'un des idiots se cognez contre moi, je te tue, lentement et sadiquement.»

«- A qui il parle ? intervint Natsu, en regardant le glaçon qui parlait au plafond du conduit d'aération  
- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, tu te ferais mal ! soupira Gérard  
- Mais arrêtez de croire que je suis un abruti- commença Natsu, en voulant se relever, et en se cognant la tête. Itai !  
- Bah tu vois !»

Donc reprenons, et Grey tu la ferme.

Mirajane s'était stoppé, Luxus s'était cogné contre elle.

«- Mais qu'est-ce que vous-...est-ce qu'on voit la même chose ? murmura Gérard, en mode choc  
- Juvia est en train de ... commença Mira  
- Rouler une galoche à une photo de Grey. termina Laxus, dégoutté du spectacle  
- C'est un aspirateur cette fille ! frissonna le concerné  
- Et puissance maximale ! fit Natsu, les yeux écarquiller  
- On ne va pas la mater éternellement ! Intervint Mira  
- Tu as été la première à t'arrêter !» répondit Grey, voulant quitter cette vision au plus vite

Bon allez voir un spectacle moins .. écœurant ! Salle du Conseil !

«- Ce n'est pas le premier écart que fait Mr Redfox. dit Yajima, en sortant des feuilles  
- Et celui-ci n'est pas des moindres ! ajouta Ultia  
- Le renvoi serait donc la solution. continua Yajima  
- Ces abrutis allaient s'en prendre à une de vos élèves et c'est comme ça que vous-  
- Ce que veut dire mon client, coupa Erza. C'est que son geste n'était que celui d'un parfait citoyen et gentleman. Vous ne regardez que les conséquences négatives mais il n'a pas fait ça sans raison, elle s'interrompit et distribua des feuilles au conseil. Cette jeune fille, Wendy Marvell, a failli se faire agresser par ces malfrats que vous pourrez voir sur les photos ci-dessus. Mon client l'a protégé, cela ne compte-t-il pas ?  
- Je leur ai cassé la gueule pour lui éviter des emmerdes !  
- Aussi. soupira Erza, devant le manque de subtilité de Gajil  
- Présenté comme ça ...» commença Ultia, qui fut coupée dans son élan par un fracas éprouvant.

Reby était entré avec fracas dans la salle, habillée en mère noël.

Voici la merveilleuse tête que tirent les membres du conseil : O_O' ?

«- "SHOO-..." Je le ne dirai p-  
- Dis-le ! coupa Lucy, en arrivant juste derrière  
- SHOO BI DOO !»

Le conseil au complet n'a toujours pas changer de tête.

De choc Natsu, Mirajane, Luxus, Gérard et Grey étaient tombés du conduit d'aération.

«- Le rapport, commandant ? demanda Lucy à Natsu, en riant  
- Rouge capitaine !  
- Rouge ? demanda Grey  
- Gadjil saigne du nez. expliqua Natsu  
- Elle a fait sensation ! pouffa la blonde  
- Le couple, vous l'a fermez !» cria Gajil, plus rouge que rouge

Apparemment il ne s'en remettrait jamais, le pauvre !

«- Hohoho, je suis la mère noël et que vois-je ? Le cadeau que j'ai apporté !  
- Elle parle de moi là ?  
- Oui oui Gajil ! fit Lucy  
- C'est mon costume qu'elle porte Lucy ? intervint Erza, en regardant Reby de haut en bas  
- N-Non non pas du tout ! Qu'est ce que tu va t'imaginer ?  
- Elle entend quoi par "le cadeau que j'ai apporté" ? coupa Gérard  
- C'est plus ou moins grâce à moi qu'il est là ! expliqua Reby  
- L'année dernière c'était un yankee qui s'en est pris à elle donc le directeur l'a fait entrer dans ce lycée, pour garder un œil sur lui. conta Lucy, en croisant les bras  
- C'est un cadeau de votre mère noël, hohoho. On ne refuse pas un cadeau ! Aujourd'hui il est bien plus précieux, c'est un ami !  
- Mais pourquoi elle a sorti "c'est un cadeau de votre mère noël" et c'est quoi cette histoire d'amitié, où est l'amooooour ? demanda Mira. Gadjil était à deux doigts de pleurer de bonheur !  
- En vérité, il pleure juste du nez, de perversité. rectifia le jeune homme aux cheveux rose  
- Il a fait des progrès, continua Reby. Oui c'est un idiot, ses notes sont médiocres, il est assez insolent en clair ce n'est pas lui qui fera grimpez notre classe vers le haut.  
- Tu es censée le défendre ! Fit Gérard  
- Non mais c'est bon ! répondit Gajil, n'ayant pas perdu ses couleurs chatoyante  
- T'as pas fini de saignez du nez ? se moqua Natsu  
- Mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ?  
- Notre classe ne serait pas complète sans lui, fit Reby, en ignorant les deux autres. Et j'ai un témoin !  
- Combolto sensei ? dit Yajima  
- En personne ! affirma Macao. Vous ne devez pas renvoyez ce p'tit gars !  
- "Petit" ? Répéta Gajil, en haussant un sourcil interrogateur  
- Vous n'avez cas posez des conditions ! Il les acceptera sans soucis et ils seront là pour l'aidez !  
- Aye, je suis là aussi ! intervint Happy-sensei. Et je suis d'accord avec Macao !»

Un silence s'en suivit, les membres du conseils paraissaient dubitatifs, ils se penchèrent les uns vers les autres et au bout de quelques minutes de discutions Ultia prit la parole :

«- J'accepte.  
- Vous assumerez l'entière responsabilité de Mr Redfox, Mlle Reby. poursuivit Guran Doma  
- Hein ? C'est à dire ? s'exclama Gajil à Ultia  
- Pour ce qui est des notes-  
- Elle s'acquittera de cette lourde- très lourde et énorme tâche qu'est de remonter sa moyenne. coupa Erza  
- Parfait et pour le reste-  
-"Le reste" ? coupa cette fois ci Reby. Je m'occupe de tout ! Je peux même faire en sort qu'il soit moins insolent !  
- C'est le rêve de toute jeune fille. fit Mira, des étoiles pleins les yeux  
- Quoi donc ? demanda Grey  
- Sortir avec un "Bad boy" dans l'espoir de le changez. expliqua-t-elle, avec un sourire  
- Ils ne sont pas ensemble. intervint Laxus  
- Tu crois que ça va prendre combien de temps ? Elle va l'aider à faire ses devoirs, ils seront seuls, ils ont une relation-  
- Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut pour que mon maître reste !» coupa Reby, en haussant la voix

Je vous laisse imaginer la tête de tout le monde ... De son côté, Gadjil faisait une hémorragie.

«- Ne dis pas des trucs pareils dans cette tenue !» gueula Gajil

La réaction du conseil, des professeures et des élèves fut unanime : «PERVERS !»

- Tu parles de leur relation maître-chien Mira ? fit Laxus, moqueur  
- Je suis sûre que ça va changer ! le snoba-t-elle, en détournant le regard  
- JE M'Y OPPOSE ! hurla Lé FAIT FUIR LES FILLES !  
- Pas toutes. corrigea Reby  
- C'était quoi ça ?  
- Quoi Gajil ?  
- Cet énorme sous-entendu !  
- Gadjil n'est pas un ignorant ! s'exclama Mira  
- A-Attend, qu'est-ce que tu t'imagines, là ? balbutia Reby, en rougissant  
- Tss ! susurra Gajil  
- Bon, maintenant que Gadjil a été déclaré non-coupable, fit Erza. Je vous tues.  
- SAUVE QUI PEUT ! cria Natsu, en explosant la porte  
- LES FEMMES ET LES ENFANTS D'ABORD ! ajouta Grey, en le suivant de près  
- Tu es un homme Grey ! Fit Elfman, en sortant de nulle part [NDA: C'est une habitude dans cette famille ou quoi ?]  
- En cet instant, considère-moi autrement !»

Cette petite troupe avait réussi à faire sourire le conseil.

.&.

Une semaine plus tard.  
Résidence Heartfilia.  
03h00.

_Pourquoi Diable a-t-il fallu que j'habite dans une résidence aussi énorme ? Habituellement, le manoir est plein de gens, il y a les cuisiniers, les employés de maison, les jardiniers et les majordomes, et mon père même si c'est rare. Et surtout, il y a Virgo. Mais là, c'est différent._

_La totalité de nos employés ont pris le large. Il n'y a qu'un seul garde mais il est si loin que ça ne compte pas et mon père n'est toujours pas rentré._

_En clair : je suis seule - toute seule - dans une maison gigantesque._

_Ok, ça ne parait pas si mal. Mais la maison n'est pas juste gigantesque elle est aussi vieille et elle fait des bruits, toute sortes de bruits étranges. Genre l'escalier qui grince, le plancher qui craque. Sans parler des bruits de cognements._

Lucy s'était réfugiée dans ses couvertures afin d'avoir un sentiment de sécurité et même si cela ne marchait pas vraiment, elle ne voulait pas les quittées.

_L'escalier grince comme jamais, le plancher craque toujours et les cognements persistent._

Lucy était terrifiée. Elle avait donc essayée de s'encourager, mentalement. Et elle avait enfilé le manteau de Natsu, elle se sentait moyennement rassurée. Elle s'était recroquevillée sur son lit.

_C'est vraiment n'importe quoi ! Bon sang Lucy, ressaisis-toi ! Quel âge as-tu ? Tu es presque une femme adulte. Comment tu peux être effrayée parce que il n y a personne d'autre que toi dans cet énorme...manoir._

_"Énorme manoir, seule, sans personne, personne d'autre"_

_Non, il y'a le garde, il fait des rondes et il n'y a aucune façon qu'un cambrioleur puisse entrer. Et si le garde s'endormait ? Quelle idiote ! Le gardien est compétent, il ne va pas ... Et si c'était lui le cambrioleur ? Que dans un instinct rebelle, il veuille me tuée ou pire ?_

«- AH HOOOOOOU.»

Lucy avait jeté un rapide coup d'œil à sa fenêtre.

_C'est la pleine lune._

_Pleine lune + "ah hoooou"= loup garou._

_Le pire ce serait que ce soit la guerre, vous savez "lycans contre vampires" ?_

_Je suis foutue, foutue, foutue. Il y a un vampire chez moi et un loup garou le traque, je ferai partit d'un dommage collatéral ou au mieux le petit quatre heure après la bataille, oui, j'en suis sûre !_

Lucy avait l'esprit trop apeuré pour être raisonnable ou avoir le sens des priorités donc elle se cacha sous une couverture dès qu'elle entendit un grognement "sauvage" venant de l'extérieur de sa chambre.

_Le vent ? Oui mais il y'en a eu beaucoup aujourd'hui ! Faut vraiment que j'arrête la paranoïa là ! Depuis quand je crois aux créatures fantastiques ?_

_Mais il n'empêche qu'il y a une présence à l'intérieur de ma chambre._

Un cri perçant était sorti de la télé ce qui fit que Lucy était à deux doigts de pleurée. Elle avait imité la dame qui venait de criée mais avait réussit à assourdir son cri avec sa main, en la plaquant contre sa bouche.

_Je peux jurer qu'il y a quelque chose à côté de mon lit. Je le sens ! Et ça y 'est ... je pleure ?_

Lucy avait sortit la tête de ses couvertures, et avait pris son portable qui était posé sur la table de chevet, elle tremblait mais elle avait réussi à composer frénétiquement un numéro, c'était venu instinctivement.

_Je pries pour qu'il ne soit pas endormit, mais si c'est le cas, fait que cet appel le réveil !_

«- Natsu, Natsu, Natsu, Natsu !»

Sa voix était en parfaite synchronisation avec chaque bip qu'elle entendait, quand enfin les bips s'étaient arrêté pour la laisser entendre la voix de celui qu'elle appelait, elle avait pris une grande inspiration.

«- Ouais ?»

_Sa voix semble fatiguée, il devait dormir._

Lucy n'avait pas réussi à répondre, du moins elle ne put que dire "Na", sa voix était cassée.

«- Luce ?»

_Il semble inquiet, je devine qu'il a sauté de son lit._

- Co-comment tu sais que c'est moi ?  
- Comment t'as eu mon numéro ?  
- ...T'occupes pas d-des détails !  
- Qu'est-ce que ... fit-il, avant de marquer une pause. T'as vue l'heure ?  
- O-Oui, d-désolée, je ne sais pas q-quoi faire et-  
- Tu pleures ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- V-viens, s'il te plaît.  
- Qui t'a fait mal ? Je vais le tué ! Putain, dis-moi ce qu'il y a !»

Elle prit une grande inspiration, mais c'est en sanglotant qu'elle répondit.

«- Il y'a un v-vampire dans ma chambre, je suis s-sûre qu'il a pleins d'amis v-vampires et qu'ils ont fait de ma maison un quartier g-général pour préparer le combat contre les loups garous, je me c-cache sous les draps mais je vais finir par être dé-découverte !»

Bien sûr, n'importe qui l'aurait découverte tout de suite, mais Lucy avait trop peur pour que quelque chose sortant de sa bouche, ai du sens.

Natsu n'avait pas répondu tout de suite. Il avait soupiré longuement avant de bailler.

«- On a cours demain, Luce.  
- Ne m'appelle pas "Luce" alors que tu ne me crois pas !»

Natsu aurait voulu lui demander où était le rapport mais il ne préféra pas, après tout sa copine était en train de lui dire qu'il y avait des vampires préparant la guerre chez elle.

«- C'est à cause de la maison hantée, il y'a une semaine ? C'était faux, ne t'en fais pas. Tu as sûrement fait un cauchemar en y repensant ...»

Lucy aurait voulu criée, mais elle n'osa pas, de peur d'ameuter les suceurs de sang. Donc elle avait chuchoté d'une voix qui se voulait forte:

«- Ne me parles pas comme on parle à une gamine qui vient de faire un mauvais rêve !  
- Comment veux-tu que je te parle ?  
- Comme quelqu'un qui me croit et qui va m'aidez !  
- Tu me dis qu'en réalité, des vampires sont dans ton manoir ?  
- C'est ça !  
- Ils sont entrés en contact avec toi ?  
- Je serai morte si une telle chose serait arrivée, de peur.  
- Donc tu ne les as pas vues ?  
- Si ça avait été le cas, j'aurais fait une crise cardiaque.  
- Luce ?  
- Oui ?  
- Rendors-toi.»

Lucy avait ravalé ses larmes, elle semblait offusquée.

«- Espèce de- C'est comme ça que tu traites la femme que t'aimes ?  
- Mais qu'est ce qu-  
- Si ta petite-amie n'est pas en cours demain, tu sauras pourquoi ! "Tuée par un vampire et son petit copain ne s'est même pas soucié d'elle" triste histoire non ?  
- Luce a...»

_Un clic et c'est fini._

_Je sais que ce que je viens de faire est ridicule et injuste. Il s'est toujours bien occupé de moi jusqu'ici. Mais j'ai peur et être déraisonnable dans ces moments-là fait partie d'une caractéristique qui m'est propre. J'ai besoins de mon petit-ami, là, tout de suite. J'ai vraiment besoin de Natsu, maintenant._

Lucy entendait quelqu'un haleter, elle s'était arrêtée de respirer pendant une minute entière.

_Je maudis Kanna car Erza, Reby et Mira passent la nuit avec elle à l'hôpital, elle a fait un coma éthylique. Et moi je n'aime pas les hôpitaux ... Cependant j'aime encore moins les vampires et il y en a pleins..._

Elle n'arrivait pas à détaché le regard de son portable.

_Le temps est plus lent que d'habitude ou quoi ? Encore quatre heures avant que Natsu vienne me chercher... si il vient. Il a intérêt à venir, je dois m'excuser !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle avait entendu quelque chose bouger et elle avait l'impression que quelque chose sautait de haut en bas. Elle s'était raidit et avait sangloté.

Et puis quelque chose s'est passé qui prouvait qu'elle n'était pas cinglée ou paranoïaque. Elle avait entendu des pas, comme si quelqu'un courait.

_Le vampire court vers mon lit et ça se passe là, tout de suite !_

_Il vient pour moi._

Lucy tremblait, elle était pâle comme jamais et ses yeux étaient rétrécit par la crainte. Elle avait mis ses mains sur ses yeux au même instant que le "vampire" avait arraché les couvertures d'elle. Puis elle avait crié aussi fort que possible.

«- Ne me tuez pas ! Transformez-moi en vampire si vous voulez ! Ne me faites pas de mal, il y a tant de chose que j'aimerai faire !_  
_"- Que diable es-tu en train de racontée ?» répondit le vampire présumé

Ça_ n'aide pas que le vampire prenne la voix de mon crétin de petit-ami ! Je ne veux pas être tuée par quelqu'un qui a la voix de celui que j'aime ! Oh mon dieu, je l'aime ! Et je ne lui ai pas encore dit ! Lui non plus d'ailleurs mais ça n'a pas d'importance, je dois l'appeler et lui dire !_

«- Attendez un peu s'il vous plaît.» demanda Lucy, en essayant de joindre Natsu

_Un autre portable sonne dans ma chambre...Ce n'est pas un vampire, c'est un esprit qui a pris la possession du corps de Natsu ! J'ai une idée, il parait que quand on raconte la vie qu'on aimerai avoir, ils ont plus de scrupule à nous tuer._

Évidemment, ce n'était pas vrai. Mais Lucy était de moins en moins saine d'esprit.

«- J'aimerai écrire un roman, j'aimerai aussi me marier et avoir des enfants, peut-être avec mon petit-ami actuel, vous savez ? Celui dont vous avez pris possession alors que vous ne lui arrivez pas à la cheville ?»

_Quelle crétine ! Je le provoque alors que je ne suis pas en position !_

«- C'est vraiment ce que tu penses ? rit le vampire**  
- **Oui et en fait j'aimerai vraiment que ce soit avec lui et ... J'hallucine, je vais mourir vierge !»

"L'esprit vampire" avait éclaté de rire, le même rire que celui de Natsu.

«- C'est quand tu veux, Luce !»

_Je viens réellement de dire la dernière phrase à haute voix ?_

«- Eh oui tu l'as dit.»

_Alors là, je n'ai certainement pas l'intention de laisser un esprit le faire avec moi même si il est dans le corps de Natsu, même si il parle et rit de la même façon, même si il me donne le même surnom et même si il devine mes pensée comme..._

_Natsu ?_

Lucy avait enlevé lentement ses mains de son visage et elle avait vue avec soulagement et bonheur que c'était vraiment son petit-copain. Et même si il avait l'air de se moquer d'elle, un sourire en coin et les bras croisés sur son torse, il était là. Lucy avait mis ses mains derrière le cou de Natsu pour l'attirer contre elle.

«- Merci, merci ! Et pardon !»

Natsu était serré par Lucy. Il avait du mal à respirer mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Le jeune homme avait fait semblant de la mordre en enfonçant sa tête dans le creux du cou de l'héritière et elle avait agrippé sa chevelure couleur saumon pour la balancer sur le côté mais après s'être plaint, Natsu avait rit de plus belle.

«- T'es sûre que t'avais besoins que je vienne ?  
- Ce n'est pas drôle ! J'ai failli faire mon testament mentalement, j'ai eu si peur !  
- Je suis là pour quoi, à ton avis ?»

Lucy l'avait regardé, incrédule.

«- Pour te protéger de tout ce qui te fait peur, les vampires et loups garous compris.»

_Je le fixe, bouchée bée._

_Natsu est là._

_Il est venu pour me protégée d'un vampire alors qu'il sait que c'est complétement ridicule. Il est trois heures et demie du matin, on a cours demain et mon sexy, attachant et imbécile d'amoureux a fait tout le chemin à travers la ville pour moi._

Lucy s'était remise à pleurer de nouveau. Mais de joie.

«- Pourquoi tu pleures ?  
- Je ne pleure pas !»

_J'ai envie de lui sauter dessus et de l'embrasser à pleine bouche mais je n'ose pas._

Il l'avait regardé un instant et avait ricané doucement, elle s'était calmée.

«- Comment t'es entré cette fois ?  
- Par la fenêtre.  
- Mais c'est super haut !  
- Je m'apprête à me battre contre un vampire, c'est rien à côté.»

_Mes joues passent par dix nuances de rouge différentes, ce garçon est véritablement frappé._

Lucy avait criée quand elle avait entendu un autre cri aigu venant de la télé. Natsu qui regardait la télévision s'était retourné vers elle et l'avait accusé du regard.

«**-** Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu regardes "Twilight" ?  
- Ce n'est pas censé faire peur ! Et la télécommande est tombée sous mon lit, j'ai trop peur pour la récupérée...si quelque chose m'attrapait la main ?  
- Tu n'es pas une gamine.  
- Merci, Natsu.  
- Tu es juste très bizarre.  
- Quoi ?  
- Et c'est mignon d'une certaine façon. Maintenant, tu dépends de moi.»

Il lui avait offert un sourire comme il savait le faire et Lucy n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui rendre à pleine dent.

_Il est vraiment différent avec moi, je veux dire, au lycée il se querelle sans arrêt avec les gars mais avec moi il est doux. A chaque paroles qu'il prononce j'ai l'impression d'être "transportée". Quand je suis avec lui, je me fait l'effet d'être une princesse._

Natsu avait montré à Lucy sa torche et avait sorti un briquet.

«- J'ai improvisé, je sais que les vampires ont une force herculéenne et une rapidité fulgurante, dans un combat rapproché, je risque d'être amoché et il pourrait essayer de faire de toi sa congénère le temps que je me relève et lui botte le cul donc vaut mieux le brûler non ?  
- Euh, oui. J'imagine.» répondit la blonde, perplexe

_Il est à fond dedans ou c'est moi ?_

«- Dans les films, à la fin les méchant partent en fumée alors...  
- Si tu l'as vue dans un film, ça ne peut que marcher. Fit-elle, toujours aussi perplexe  
- Tu préfères qu'on regarde la fin de ton film pour voir comment ça se passe ?  
- Allume la torche !»

Natsu s'était exécuté et juste après, un bruit venant d'en bas vint à leurs oreilles. Lucy s'était levée du lit brusquement et s'était accrochée au bras de Natsu.

«- Qu'est-ce que c'était ?  
- Peut-être un cambrioleur, c'est possible si on m'a suivi.»

_Je lui attrape les épaules et je le secoue, comme pour le réveillé._

«- Sois raisonnable, c'est le vampire ! Ou au pire le loup-garou !  
- Je pense que mon explication est la plus raisonnable, ici.  
- Natsu, notre prof est un chat bleu qui parle et qui vit avec toi. Ne fais pas comme si tu ne peux pas croire à ça !  
- Je ne crois pas que quelque chose comme ces créatures puissent existés mais bon ...»

Il était heureux car grâce aux croyances bizarres de Lucy, il était son héros.

«- Tu verras bien ... Je-Je viens avec toi, je ne vais pas te laisser !  
- Évidemment que tu viens, comment je peux te protéger si tu n'es pas avec moi ?»

_Natsu me fait me sentir comme une princesse._

Natsu avait ouvert brutalement la porte, d'un coup de pied. Lucy s'était accrochée une nouvelle fois à son bras au point de sûrement lui faire mal mais il ne bronchait pas.

«- Si tu le vois, tu cries, ok ?»

Pas besoins de lui dire deux fois, Lucy avait crié comme jamais au point de figer Natsu une fraction de seconde.

«- Il est où ?»

_Il est évident qu'il y croit, maintenant._

«- Nul part, les f-flammes de la torches ont fait une ombre spectrale contre le mur alors ...  
- "Une ombre spectrale", bien sûr.»

Natsu avait froncé les sourcils et avait soupiré puis il avait continué à avancer, il entendait des gémissements et des sons de douleurs.

«- Moekitasu !»

_Comment ça "il est chaud !" ? Moi je suis limite en train de me pissée dessus, là ! Si il a peur, il le cache bien et je l'en remercie._

Tout à coup sans savoir pourquoi, Lucy s'était rappelée de ce qu'elle avait entendu de sa défunte mère.

Flash-back.

« - **Pour qu'un baiser soit bon il faut qu'il signifie quelque chose, **il faut qu'il vienne de quelqu'un qu'on peut pas se sortir de la tête, et de cette façon lorsque les lèvres se touchent, on le ressent partout. Un baiser si torride et si fort qu'on voudrait ne jamais reprendre sa respiration. On ne doit pas rater son premier baiser. Crois-moi, tu le regretterais. **Parce que quand tu trouves la bonne personne ce premier baiser, ce sera tout mais le plus important, c'est le dernier.**»

Fin du flash-back.

_Maman..._

_C'est quoi ce délire ? Je vais vraiment mourir ?_

Natsu avait sentît Lucy s'arrêter et il s'était donc tourné vers elle, un sourcil arqué.

«- Tu ne peux pas juste...  
- Hm ?  
- M'embrasser ? Et si on mourrait ? J'aimerai avoir ça comme dernier souvenir.  
- Alors je ne vais définitivement pas t'embrasser.»

Les yeux de Lucy étaient grands comme des soucoupes.

_Il me rejette ?_

Natsu l'avait regardé comme si elle était idiote.

«- Si je le fais maintenant, tu vas croire que c'est pour te rassurée, ou parce que tu me le demande. Et de toute façon, je ne compte pas laisser ma copine mourir.»

_Heureusement que je le tiens toujours fermement parce que je suis à un doigt de tombée à la renverse. Et puis il dit toujours des trucs comme ça avec un air si indifférent ?_

_J'imagine que ça n'a pas d'importance, du moment qu'il le dit._

«- On y va !  
- J'entends des plaintes ...»

_Natsu se concentre devant ce qui pourrait se passer devant lui et moi je jette des regards derrière nous pour vérifier que le vampire ne surgisse pas de nulle part comme ils aiment sûrement le faire de temps en temps._

Ils entendaient des pas et les gémissements s'accroissaient. La tête de Lucy tremblait contre la manche de Natsu. Il avait pris ça pour un "top départ" et il s'était préparé à se battre contre tout ce qui allait se montrer. Quelque chose était enveloppée dans une couverture et brillait. Lucy s'était époumonée et Natsu s'était jeté immédiatement sur la "créature" en criant «prend ça, enfoiré !» puis il l'avait brûlé et la chose s'était roulé au sol, il ne fallait pas longtemps à Lucy pour comprendre qui était ce "vampire".

«- C'est le gardien ! De l'eau, vite !»

Natsu essayait d'éteindre les flammes avec son tee-shirt et Lucy avait arrosé tout sur son passage pour enfin réussir à éteindre le feu puis elle avait aidé le garde à se relever.

«- Vous allez bien ? On a cru que-Enfin ça va ? Il faut nous excuser !»

Le gardien s'était frotté le crâne, avant de répondre :

«- Oui, juste quelques cheveux en moins, désolé Mlle Heartfilia. J'ai vue cet individu grimper à votre fenêtre et il a jeté un manteau sur moi, quand je suis rentré dans la maison je vous ai entendu crier, j'étais tellement affolé que j'ai glissé sur un rideau et je me suis cogné contre la table, vous connaissez la suite.»

Natsu était mort de rire.

«- C'est toujours moins bizarre que ce que Lucy pensait.  
- Attends, t'y a cru à cette bizarrerie ! Alors pourquoi tu-  
- Moi ? Tu rigoles ! Comme si je pouvais croire un truc pareil !  
- Ne me l'a fait pas à moi !»

_Je dirige mon regard vers le gardien, grimaçant de douleur, mais qui avait l'air amusé._

«- Encore désolée.  
- Pas de problème, Mlle Heartfilia. Je vais continuer ma ronde, vous êtes entre de bonnes mains à ce que je vois !»

Lucy lui avait souri, non sans rougir.

«- Oh, si mon père vous demande-  
- Je dirai que je ne sais pas, on s'est passé le mot dans le manoir.»

Natsu ne comprenait pas de quoi ils parlaient. Le gardien avait allumé la lumière et laissait le couple seul dans le salon.

_Seul. Sans personnes ... TOUT SEUL ... Tout les deux ... Sans personnes d'autres. Et Natsu est torse nu ...Oh mon Dieu, il ne faut pas me montrée ça à moi ! Reby et Kanna disait vrai dis-donc ! J'arrive même plus à l'écouter et question rougeur, ce soir j'ai battu les homards. Je le regarde de haut en bas et je m'arrête à sa bouche, il me parle encore, là ?_

Natsu avait râlé.

«- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Mon moment héroïque n'en était pas un.»

Lucy s'était rapprochée de lui et lui avait souri pleinement.

«- Tu rigoles ? T'es vraiment cool et si t'aurais pas été là, j'aurais angoissée toute seule. Merci encore, Natsu.  
- Je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans cet état.»

Il avait déposé un baiser sur son front. Lucy faillit tombée dans un cri aiguë mais il l'avait rattrapé. Les mains sur ses hanches, le nez de la blonde était contre son torse. Elle avait sentît quelque chose vibrée et elle s'était redressé.

«- Tiens, j'ai reçu un message de mon père...  
- Tout va bien ?  
- Ouais, j'ai juste à lui dire que je suis chez toi.»

Lucy avait tiqué.

- Tu vas dire à ton père que tu es chez une fille ?  
- J'ai pas dit "chez une fille", j'ai dit chez _toi_.  
- Ton père sait que-  
- Bien sûr, répondit-il avec un sourire. T'es la première fille dont je suis amoureux, je ne pouvais que lui en parler.»

_Mes joues sont cramoisies ! Il n'a pas dit "avec qui il est" mais "dont il est amoureux". Si ce n'est pas du progrès, ça ? Je me demande quand est-ce qu'on pourra se le dire, vraiment. Mais bon, je ne suis pas pressée._

«- Je dois rentrer, dit-il en enfilant un manteau, et sortant Lucy de ses pensées. Je suis partit sans prévenir et Happy et lui se sont fait du souci.»

Il s'était tourné et commençait à partir, un sourire aux lèvres. Lucy avait pressée le pas pour le rattraper et il s'était retourné d'un coup, à quelques millimètres de son visage puis il l'avait embrassé longuement et passionnément, il avait passé sa langue sur ses lèvres comme pour demander d'entrer, et elle l'avait laissé faire. Elle haletait quand Natsu rompit le baiser mais elle avait tiré sa manche pour l'obliger à se rebaisser et elle avait posé doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes.

_Mon cœur palpite comme jamais, je suis sûre qu'il peut l'entendre tellement c'est fort !_

«- Tu sais quoi ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire taquin. J'entends ton cœur !  
- Tu viens à sept heures demain et tu fais attention en rentrant. fit-elle, en détournant le regard et en rougissant  
- Après toute cette adrénaline, il y a plus grand choses qui va me faire peur.»

_Je suis un peu dégoûtée de devoir le laissé partir, il aurait pu rester ici mais je le raccompagne à l'entrée, il ouvre la porte et me fait un vague signe de la main puis il s'arrête, se retourne, me fixe et court comme si il avait les gardes aux trousses. Il arrive devant moi et j'ai à peine le temps de réagir qu'il m'embrasse rapidement et me sourit chaleureusement._

_J'aime beaucoup ça._

«- Histoire de patienter jusqu'au matin !»

_En fait, j'adore ça._

Il repartit de suite, et elle s'était effleurée les lèvres en souriant. Puis elle se rappelait du plancher qui craque et de l'escalier qui grince. Et un courant d'air lui avait glacé le sang.

«- AH HOOOOOU !» hurla Natsu, en sortant

Elle avait claqué la porte.

«- Putain N-Natsu, j'ai p-peur à n-nouveau !»

_Et il faut attendre quatre heures ?_

_Quelle nuit éprouvante !_

_.&._

_Au final, j'ai pas dormit de la nuit ... ! J'ai sûrement une tête horrible et j'ai mal partout vue que je suis restée dans la même position toute la nuit._

Natsu était entré en trombe dans la chambre de la jeune fille, elle ne sourcillait pas. Il s'était assis sur son lit et avait plaqué ses mains sur les joues de Lucy pour la regarder dans les yeux.

«- T'as pas dormit, hein ?»

Elle secoua la tête de droite à gauche, pour toute réponse.

Il s'était relevé mais elle avait attrapé sa manche d'un geste vif.

«- Où tu vas ?  
- En cours, je te laisse dormir.  
- Non, je viens.»

Elle s'était levée péniblement et s'était dirigé lentement vers la salle de bain.  
Une demi-heure après, Natsu l'entendait s'effondrer dans la douche. Il avait couru jusqu'à elle, paniqué.

«- Luce ? Oi, Luce !  
- Ça va, c'est juste ... ZzZzZzZzZzzzZ .»

Natsu avait enveloppé Lucy dans sa serviette, il s'était fait violence pour ne pas trop l'a regardé et l'avait déposé sur son lit. Il s'était allongé près d'elle et la regardait dormir depuis plusieurs minutes. Une bouffée de tendresse s'emparait de lui. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il la regardait dormir et ça lui faisait le même effet. Il avait envie de la protéger, de la toucher, de l'embrasser et comme si Lucy devinait ses pensées, elle avait entrouvertes ses lèvres pourtant il n'avait pas saisi l'occasion.

Comme si quelque chose l'avait retenu.

Une heure après, Lucy s'était réveillée dans sa chambre.

_Attendez une seconde._

«- Natsu ?  
- Oui ?  
- J'avais quoi sur moi quand je suis tombée ?  
- Une serviette, pourquoi ?»

_"Pourquoi" hein ..._

«- Je suis dans quoi là ?  
- Bha, dans une de tes tenues.  
- Et comment je suis entrée dans cette tenue ?»

Natsu l'a fixa de haut en bas, dans une incompréhension total.

«- C'est moi qui t'ai changé.»

_Il ose me le dire, en plus ! Oh mon Dieu, c'est trop honteux !_

«- Je crois que, tu n'as pas saisis l'ampleur du problème.  
- Luce, j'ai réussi à courir et à grimper à ta fenêtre alors qu'il faisait nuit noire.  
- Et ?  
- Je pense pouvoir réussir à te changer sans avoir à regarder.»

_Je me radoucis moyennement, il sait se justifier !_

«- Je ne dis pas que c'est ce que j'ai fait mais-»

Natsu n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il avait reçu un coup de pied dans le visage et se retrouvait contre le mur.

«- J'espère que ce coup t'as fait oublier ce que t'as vue.  
- Pas vraiment.»

_Je rêve ! Comment je vais pouvoir m'en remettre de ça moi, hein ?_

«**-** T'es sûre que tu veux allez en cours ?  
- Oui ! Allez, on y vas.

Malgré les protestations de Lucy, Natsu la portait sur son dos et elle s'était endormit cinq minutes après puis elle se retrouvait au sol vingt minutes plus tard.

«- Tuch m'écrashe [NDA: "Tu m'écrase"]  
- Hein ?  
- Bouch ! [NDA: "Bouge"]  
- J'comprends rien !»

_Peut-être que si il virait de mon magnifique dos, il comprendrait mieux ! Faut croire qu'il a percuté puisqu'il s'est relevé._

«-Fallait me dire que je t'écrasais !  
- Toi...»

Lucy eut à peine le temps de finir qu'elle avait vue Natsu se faire embarquer par Mirajane, ils s'étaient regardé avec appréhension et elle s'était dirigé vers Reby et Kanna.

«- Tu sais pourquoi Mirajane a réquisitionné mon petit-ami ?»

Lucy avait rougit à sa propre question ce qui ne manquait pas à Reby.

«- Ça fais même pas un mois que te voilà accro, fais gaffe !  
- Je sais, je sais ! Ne pas trop écoutez son cœur.  
- Un cœur ne parle pas, ta déjà vue un cœur avec des lèvres ? intervint Kanna. Parce que moi pas.  
- Tout va bien Kanna ?  
- Tout ira mieux quand j'aurai fait virer Macao.»

Reby et Lucy avaient écarquillées leurs yeux.

- Répète ça ? demanda Reby, certaine d'avoir mal entendue  
- Je veux qu'il parte !  
- Attends, il s'agit de sa carrière là ! s'exclama Lucy  
- Je le sais bien !  
- Il a une famille ! continua la blonde  
- C'est justement pour ça qu'ils sont séparés, non ?  
- Dans quel camp tu es Reby ?»

Kanna était repartit aussitôt dans un long soupir, Lucy allait la suivre mais elle fut interrompu par Erza.

«- Laissons là un moment.  
- On peut pas la laisser faire ça c'est-  
- Fais-moi confiance !» fit la rouge, avec un regard terrifiant

_Une fois de plus, je "balance"._

_Braver l'autorité d'Erza et allez rejoindre mon amie alcoolique pour qu'elle revienne à la raison, évidemment à mes risques et périls ou alors suivre le conseil du titan féminin qui me sert d'amie et faire confiance aveuglément, en prenant le risque que Kanna foute en l'air la vie de Combolto-sensei, enfin presque ?_

«- Si t'y vas maintenant, Kanna ne t'écoutera pas. lui dit Reby  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, j'ai dit à Kanna que peu importe son choix, nous l'a soutiendrons. Et c'est ce que nous ferons.» conclut Erza

_C'est une blague ? Erza, la déléguée qui se prend pour une chevalière veut me faire croire qu'elle accepterait un truc pareil ? Et pourquoi Reby acquiesce ?_

«- On parle de la vie d'un homme !  
- Et Kanna est notre amie, y'a pas photos pour moi. Un "homme" ne fait pas le poids.  
- Désolée mais ...»

_C'est ridicule ! Comment Kanna pourrait se regardez dans la glace après ça ?_

«- De tout façon, Kanna m'a promis qu'elle me tiendrait au courant avant d'agir, on attend, Lucy.  
- Nous on l'a collée toute la semaine, elle a besoin de réfléchir. Et puis le temps que son esprit alcoolique trouve le moyen de faire renvoyez le professeur !» fit Reby

_Arguments loin d'être convainquant._

«- Attendez, intervint Lucy. Elle va réfléchir "seule" MAIS avec Mirajane, Natsu, Grey, Gadjil, Gérard et...Luxus ? Sérieusement ?  
- Ah oui...Mirajane nous a parlée d'un projet spécial "amour" aujourd'hui. Expliqua Erza  
- Et on en fais pas parti ?  
- Pas du tout apparemment, au départ le projet était juste pour les gars mais elle a rajoutée Kanna, soi-disant ça lui ferait du bien. Bougonna Reby  
- Les pauvres...  
- C'est clair, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait réussit à les impliquer dans un truc pareil.»

.&.

**Les garçons, accompagnés de Mirajane et Kanna arrivèrent à destination.**

«- Pourquoi tu nous as amenés dans ce magasin ? bougonna Grey. On as cours dans une heure !  
- L'amour avant les cours !  
- Quel incroyable sens des priorités. souffla Laxus  
- C'est la St Valentin, on va faire du chocolat ! continua Mira, en zappant Laxus  
- QUOI ? firent toute les personnes présente  
- C'est quoi ça, encore ? demanda Natsu, à côté de la plaque  
- Nous c'est la white day ! fit Grey, heureux d'étaler son savoir  
- Normalement c'est les filles qui en font ! s'exclama Gajil  
- Peu importe, vous n'avez cas vous considérez comme tel ! Natsu la St Valentin c'est un jour pour Lucy et toi !  
- Alors pourquoi je ne suis pas avec elle ?  
- Laisse-moi t'expliquer, fit Mira. La White Day est un jour où les garçons ayant reçu du chocolat pour la St Valentin doivent offrir à leur tour un présent. Mais cette année j'en ai décidée autrement et je ne fais aucune distinction, vous allez faire du chocolat !  
- Ha-ha-ha ah oui ? Et pour qui ? se moqua Kanna  
- Toi pour le professeur.  
- C'est une-  
- Pas de réclamation, coupa Mira. Avant d'entrés dans cette boutique, on a fais un pacte il me semble. Rompre un pacte avec un démon c'est subir l'enfer pour le payer, c'est clair ?  
- Elle est effrayante des fois ... murmura Natsu, un peu terrifié  
- Natsu !  
**- **Aye ?  
- Il me semble évident que tes chocolats sont destinés à la femme de tes rêves !  
- "La femme de mes rêves" ? ... Je ne rêve d'aucune femme.  
- Ne pas désespérée, ne pas désespérée, se murmura Mira, pour elle même. Pour Lucy donc !  
- Yosh ! Moekitasu !  
- Je plains Lucy. intervint Grey, sarcastique  
- Ça veut dire quoi ça, enfoiré ?  
- Je rêve ou tu m'as traité d'enfoiré ? répondit Grey, en collant son front contre celui de son ennemi  
- Grey, tu en fais pour Juvia ! coupa Mira, un énorme sourire aux lèvres  
- BWAHAHA ! rit Natsu  
- Qu-? Non mais ça va pas ?  
- Si très bien, merci de t'en inquiétez !  
-Non attends ça va pas être possible, je ne vais pas faire ça !  
- Tu en es sûr ? Tu ne veux VRAIMENT pas en offrir à Juvia ? "Non" est ton dernier mot ? Ta phrase est scellé et ça ne va pas changez ? Ta décision est irrévocable ? Tu décides en confirmant ta négation que tu ne changeras pas d'avis et que Juvia ne recevra AUCUN chocolat de ta part. C'est définitif, décisif, fixé, irréversible, résolu et tu es parfaitement et assurément CERTAIN, d'être intransigeant là-dessus ? Ton verdict est sans désormais appel ?»

Tous fixaient Mirajane avec des yeux comme des soucoupes.

Grey avait changé sa stupéfaction en réflexion et il restait interdit pendant trois minutes.

«- Bon, tu réagis ou je te frappe ?» proposa Natsu

Il n'avait même pas relevé la remarque de son rival, toujours plongé dans une intense analyse.

«- Ok, je te frappe.»

Aucune réaction du concerné.

«- NE M'IGNORE PAS, GLACON ! fit-il en lui mettant un coup dans le crâne  
- Je marche ! s'exclama soudainement Grey  
- Il n'a même pas réagit au coup de Natsu ? Il a mûrit en quatre minutes ? s'éberlua Kanna  
- Bien sûr que non, répondit Mira avec un sourire. c'est le pouvoir de l'amour !  
- C'est bien beau tout ça, mais qu'est-ce que nous on fout ici ? intervint Gajil, blasé  
- C'est pas qu'on s'emmerde mais ça y ressemble !» rajouta Laxus, les mains derrière la tête, dans une position désinvolte

Mirajane avait fixé Gérard un instant, habituellement il semblait assez mystérieux mais là il paraissait plus ou moins mal à l'aise puis elle eut un flash-back. Quelque chose qui s'était passé il y'a deux jours et qu'Erza leur avait racontée à Reby, Kanna et elle à l'hôpital.

Flash-back

«- Tout va bien Erza ? demanda Mira, face à l'expression pensive d'Erza  
- Il s'est passé un truc.  
- C'est grave ? s'enquit Kanna  
- Non c'est...Je ne sais pas, je comprends pas et CA M'ENERVE !»

Erza s'était levée et avait donné un violent coup de poing dans le mur.

«- Quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas hein ?» conclut subtilement Mira

Erza aquiesca en serrant les dents

«- Un garçon. Ajouta Mira, sûre d'elle  
- Comment tu-  
- C'est forcément un garçon. expliqua Rebu  
- C'est toujours un garçon.» fit Kanna, en sortant une bouteille de saké de dérrière de son oreiller

Erza n'avait pas insistée, elle connait la capacité de Mirajane pour déceler les secrets. Elle avait pris la bouteille des mains de Kanna et l'avait balancée par la fenêtre.

«- Mais !  
- C'en est un.  
- Raconte ? demanda Mira, avide de savoir la suite  
- Ça s'est passé un matin ...»

Erza s'était levé en avance, elle marchait donc tranquillement et elle en avait même profitée pour acheter un gâteau au fraise. Sur le chemin, elle dévorait la pâtisserie des yeux et n'avait donc pas vue un jeune homme arriver en sens inverse. Ils étaient tombés tous les deux, elle avait fermé les yeux par réflexe et elle avait râlé. Lui il s'était relevé et il l'avait toisée du regard, quand elle avait ouvert les yeux. C'était pour voir Gérard. Elle ne lui adressait pas la parole, surtout quand leurs ami(e)s n'étaient pas avec eux. Et à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait ça lui faisait le même effet, le souffle saccadé, les joues roses et une haine mélangée à un truc pas digne d'elle qu'elle ne maitrisait et ne comprenait définitivement pas.

«- Tu devrais regardée où tu marches, Titan.»

Erza s'était relevée. Trouver le point faible des gens pour appuyer dessus était son don. Il était méprisant et hautain avec elle mais elle l'avait aimé.

«- Tu te fous de moi ? Ta des yeux aussi, que je sache !  
- Je t'ai froissée ?» sourit Gérard

Touchée.

«- Me cherche pas, je t'envoie mon poing dans la gueule quand tu le mérites !  
- Tellement hostile, tu ne trouveras jamais de mec avec ça.»

Coulée.

«- Je ne perdrai pas mon temps avec quelqu'un comme toi.»

Elle l'avait poussé brutalement sur le côté mais il lui avait attrapée le poignet.

«- Et avec moi ?  
- Hein ?  
- T'es jolie quand tu t'énerves, et encore plus quand tu souris. Ce serait bien que pour une fois, ce soit grâce à moi.  
- M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu dis ? Fit Erza, en rougissant. Lâches moi !  
- Quand t'auras acceptée un rendez-vous.  
- Demande pour voir.  
- Tu accepterais d'avoir un rendez-vous avec moi ?  
- Non.»

Puis elle lui avait mis un coup de poing, du moins elle avait essayée. Il avait attrapé son poignet de nouveau et l'avait plaqué contre lui.

«- Je veux vraiment qu'on ait un rendez-vous, Erza.»

_«__ Tu veux un rendez-vous ? C'est génial, mais tu peux rêver pour que ce soit avec moi. T'es entré au lycée, ta changé, t'aurais pas dû. Tu crois que tu peux me demander ça comme si de rien n'était ? Bah non tu vois. C'est impossible. Parce que pour toi c'est peut-être anodin mais pour moi un truc comme ça venant de toi, ça prend des proportions inimaginables. Ça m'emmène soit en enfer soit au paradis. C'est gentil d'avoir tenté, tu peux te retourner et tracer ta route.__»_

«- Je lui ai dit oui et je suis parti. Lacha finalement Erza, en s'affallant sur le lit  
- En courant ? Demanda Reby  
- Non voyons, en marchant rapidement.»

Erza s'était bien gardé de leur raconter qu'elle était dans tous ses états. Elle ne leur avait pas racontées non plus ce qu'elle aurait "dû" lui dire à la place de "oui". Parce que pour Erza, si elle ne leur disait pas c'est que tout ira bien. De toute façon, Mirajane n'avait pas besoins de ses détails, elle lit dans les gens comme dans un livre ouvert et Kanna connaît les sentiments qu'Erza avait pour Gérard quant à Reby elle est persuadée que la rousse aime toujours le jeune homme.

«- Je vais lui dire que j'ai changée d'avis.  
- Quand Gérard a une proie, il ne l'a lâche pas. fit Kanna  
- Une "proie" hein, tu me désigne tellement bien à ses yeux.  
- Depuis quand tu te laisses démontée comme ça ? Ce gars est un manipulateur.  
- Je sais, alors qu'est-ce que je devrai faire ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu "vas" faire, tu veux dire ? rectifia Reby  
- Le doublé. C'est ça ! Je vais le faire disjoncté.  
- Exactement, soit omniprésente, fais lui tourner la tête comme jamais. s'excita Kanna  
- Mariez-vous et fondez une famille. Proposa Mira, avec son sourire  
- Euh...On verra hein.»

Mirajane, Reby et Kanna avaient rient et Erza avait décrocher un sourire puis elles avaient enchaînées sur un autre sujet de conversation...

Fin du flash-back.

«- Gérard tu ne vois aucune objection à en faire un à Erza ?  
- Tss.  
- Bien, donc Gadjil...  
- Non. coupa le metalleux  
- Tu vas...  
- Non.  
- En faire un...  
- Non.»

Mirajane s'approchait de Gadjil avec un sourire angélique mais très inquiétant puis elle lui avait attrapé le col et avait réussi à le soulever d'un millimètre.

«- Tu vas faire le meilleur chocolat pour Reby c'est clair ? Vu que t'en a fait ta chienne tu pourrais au moins la nourrir correctement !  
- Elle n'est pas censée être leurs amies ? demanda Natsu, en haussant un sourcil  
- Je me demande. fit Laxus  
- J'imagine ! Bougonna finalement Gajil  
- Quant à toi Luxus. poursuivit Mira, en lâchant brutalement Gajil  
- Peu importe le stratagème ou les paroles foireuses que tu utiliseras, je refuse d'en faire pour qui que ce soit.  
- Même pas pour moi ?  
- ... Je ne vois pas l'intérêt si tu sais que je t'en fais.  
- Si je le "sais" ? Donc tu avais l'intention de m'en faire ?  
- Viens Kanna, on se casse !  
- Il me prend pour sa sbire ou je rêve ?  
- Il te prend pour sa sbire. affirma Gérard  
- Tu accepterais les miens alors ? demanda Mira  
- Mira, tu fais ce que tu veux je m'en cogne ! lâcha-t-il en s'en allant  
- Oi, Luxus ! tenta Natsu  
- Laisse Natsu !  
- Je reste mais je n'en fais pas.  
- On verra Kanna.  
- On verra quoi ?  
- Si tu seras inspirée par l'amour !»

.&.

«- J'ai mal au ventre, j'sais pas pourquoi ! fit Lucy  
- Ah, toi aussi ? C'est comme si j'avais mangé un truc qui n'est pas passée. dit Reby  
- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Ajouta la blonde  
- Si tu le dis Dragneel. répondit Erza  
- Moi c'est Heartfilia.  
- Plus pour longtemps j'ai l'impression.»

Elles s'entre regardèrent avant d'éclater de rire.


	3. Chapter 3

De retour auprès de nos lycéens préférés, qui s'acharnaient encore et toujours, sur des morceaux de chocolats. Et une Mirajana complètement partie dans son monde.

«- Allons-y ! Que la force de l'amour entre en nous !» lança-t-elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux

Fullbuster la regarda, vraiment blasé, avant de lancer, sarcastique :

«- Doit y avoir une barrière autour de moi parce que je ne me sens pas inspiré là tu vois.  
- Mais si ! contra la blanche, avec un regard psychopathe. Oh Gajil c'est très ... euh ... tiens, du chocolat blanc ! Pour écrire sur ton magnifique chocolat ... fit-elle, avant de continuant en chuchotant pour elle-même. Et masquer le désastre qu'a la forme de ton gâteau.  
- J'ai entendu !» répliqua le jeune homme à l'ouïe très fine

Passant outre elle se dirigea, de son pas le plus sautillant, vers la table de Natsu et Gérard.

«- Attends ! scanda Gérard. Regarde ! C'est inouïe avec quoi c'est fait !  
- Oh ! Il n y a pas de cacao ! continua Natsu, à coter de la plaque  
- C'est du faux chocolat, il ne faut pas se laisser avoir !»

Mira se stoppa brusquement avant de re-sortir son calepin et d'y noter en chuchotant : « Donc, Natsu et Gérard qui étaient des handicapés du sentiment à leur manière, et pour l'un accessoirement idiot, remarquent en quelques minutes qu'il n'y a pas de cacao dans du chocolat blanc. Quel diagnostic troublant.»

«- Non mais Mirajane c'est sérieux ! intervint Natsu. C'est comme tous ces trucs à la banane qui ont 0% de pulpes !  
- J'ai...vécu dix-sept ans dans l'ignorance ? hurla Gajil, qui en s'en remettait pas  
- Et la lumière qui t'a éclairée est Natsu. rit Kanna, face à cette constatation. Tragique pour toi Gajil !  
- Exact- commença Natsu, avant de ce reprendre. Attends, ça veut dire quoi "tragique" ?  
- Il y a vraiment des vérités qui blessent. fit Gérard en haussant les épaules  
- Activité suivante. trancha Mira  
- Tu pourrais compatir ! soupira le jeune homme tatoué  
- Si cruelle ! renchérit Natsu  
- Votre bêtise est si grande ... lâcha Mira, dépitée  
- Ça a l'air marrant, je vais essayez finalement !» se décida Kanna

A ce moment al porte du petit magasin s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une jeune femme aux longs cheveux rose.

«- L'amour n'est pas une plaisanterie mais c'est un grand pas pour toi Kanna !  
- Oh, Sherry ! dit Mira, en souriant. Tu es là pour faire des chocolats à Léon ?  
- Evidemment !  
- Ouah, Natsu et Gérard l'amour vous inspire ! fit la blanche, en regardant les œuvres de ces messieurs  
- Comment vous avez fait ces cœurs ! s'éberlua Gajil, avec son regard psychopathe  
- ... ! A quel moment j'ai fait un cœur ! s'étonna Gérard  
- On a juste fait fondre du chocolat. répondit Natsu  
- Oui, bon, ça va ! Ne minimise pas votre travail !» conclut Mira, fière de son petit Natsu

Les deux femmes, Mira et Sherry, jetèrent un coup d'œil aux préparations de Kanna et Gajil. Elles le regrettèrent bien vite. Sherry demanda gentiment, en masquant son désarroi :

«- Gajil, Kanna, c'est quoi ça ?  
- Un cœur ! répondit Kanna, tandis que Gajil restait silencieux  
- Ils ressemblent à ... à ? essaya Natsu, devant les choses à forme étrange  
- A des aliments non-identifiés je dirais ... compléta Grey, en grimaçant  
- Des têtes de mort. trancha Gérard  
- Carrément macabre ... soupira Natsu  
- Grrr ... grogna Gajil, bouillonnant presque. Sa me ... Grrrr !  
- Fais le fondre comme nous, abruti troué !  
- Ferme-là Natsu ! J'ai envie de le faire moi-même ...  
- Ah bah, là on revient dans l'esprit de la St Valentin ! s'extasia Mira, en joignant leurs mains. Bravo Gajil !  
- On va y arriver !» conclut Kanna, courageusement

Quelques minutes plus tard ...

«- Ou pas. soupira Gérard  
- C-C'est mieux ! tenta Mira  
- C'est l'intention qui compte surtout. se rassura Sherry  
- Reby, Macao, préparez vos estomacs. Vous les perdrez à jamais. prédit Natsu  
- Qui a inventé cette fête stupide ! marmonna Gajil  
- Je vais lui en faire bouffez du chocolat, moi ! gueula Kanna  
- Les pauvres !» fit Grey, en regardant les chocolats

Mirajane eut un sourire sadique et nota sur son étrange petit calepin, à mi-voix : « Kanna n'a pas réagi quand Natsu a laisser entendre que le chocolat qu'elle fait est pour Combolto-sensei.»

«- Ecrivez un mot, ça passera mieux !» leur conseilla Sherry, désormais affairais aussi à son chocolat

Gajil attrapa la poche à crème et écrivit avec force, le tout avec un air pincé. La rose se pencha pour lire ce qu'il avait écrit avec tant de passion, avant de s'écriée :

«- "Shine" [NDA: "Meurs"] ? Ca ne le fera pas Gajil.  
- Ça ira du moment qu'elle bouffe du chocolat !  
- C-Comme tu voudras !»

Natsu attrapa la poche avant de s'en servir sur le chocolat de Grey, et de s'écrouler de rire.

«- Des crottes ? Teme ...[NDA: "Enfoiré"]  
- Je vois que vous êtes en plein dedans. fit Mira, avant d'être coupée par Kanna  
- Au fait Natsu, t'as rien offert l'an dernier pour la White Day ? Même pas à Lisanna ?»

Natsu avait paru pensif pendant un quart de seconde.

«- Pas que je sache.  
- Et elle ne t'a jamais donné de chocolat ?  
- Ah si ! Maintenant que t'en parles, si ! Y'avait même écrit un truc mais j'avais les crocs alors je n'ai pas fait gaffe et j'ai bouffé.  
- Tu as ingurgité les sentiments de ma sœur ! s'écria Mira, choquée  
- J'ai cas lui faire du chocolat à elle aussi.  
- Oula ! intervint Gérard, sentant la catastrophe venir  
- Oula quoi ? demanda Natsu  
- Pour une fois dans ta vie, soit intelligent ! fit Gajil  
- Même ces imbéciles savent que c'est synonyme de faux espoirs et de jalousies ! ajouta Kanna  
- Pas si c'est un gâteau d'obligation ou d'amitié, ça fera plaisir à ma sœur sans refroidir Lucy.  
-N'écoute pas Mirajane, n'offre rien à ton ex !» contra Grey

Mira se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes.

«- Bravo, tu as fait pleurer la petite ! soupira Gérard. Mais au passage Grey a raison.  
- Je m'en fous, j'ai accepté ses chocolats alors je lui en fais !»

Nous laissons nos lycéens pour retourner à la Fairy Académie. Dans les couloirs.

- Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a une atmosphère étrange, ici ? demanda Erza  
- Je rêve ou des profs roucoules et ... commença Revy, avant d'être coupée par une étrange vision  
- Vous voyez ce que je vois ?» fit Lucy, les yeux grand ouvert

_On s'arrête avec stupeur devant les toilettes des filles et ... Oh mon Dieu ?_

«- C'est bien Juvia que nous voyons un genou à terre devant la glace ? fit Erza à mi-voix, choquée  
**- ** Si ce n'est pas elle, c'est vachement bien imitée ! » répondit Lucy

Les filles s'approchèrent silencieusement, ne quittant pas des yeux cette scène plus où moins étrange.

« **-** Grey-sama accepte en gage de mon amour éterne-  
**- **Oi, Juvia, la coupa Reby. Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
**- ** Tu sais, ajouta Lucy, en prenant un air compatissant. C'est soignable si c'est pris à temps ...  
**- ** Juvia n'est pas folle !  
**- ** Ce n'est pas le terme que j'ai employée mais on peut t'aidez si tu veux, la première étape c'est le déni-  
**- ** Attends, coupa Erza. C'est plus grave que ce que l'on croit, elle a une boite rouge dans la main ! »

Juvia se releva et Reby lui prit la boite des mains.

**« -** Je peux l'ouvrir ? Je l'ouvre ! Des glaces ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce rush ?  
**-** Juvia s'entraine pour sa demande en mariage ! »

Gros blanc.

« **-** C'est ça, ta conception du mariage ? hésita la bleue, perdue  
**-** Original, j'aime beaucoup et je te souhait-  
**-** Rien ne vous sembles bizarre à vous, hein ? fit Lucy, en coupant Erza et ses félicitations  
**- ** Hm ? Ah, si, c'est à l'homme de s'en chargez c'est ça ? C'est idiot et sexiste !  
**- ** Non, le problème n'est pas là... tenta la blonde  
**-** Il n'y a aucun problème ! En attendant de trouver une bague pour Grey-sâma, Juvia va lui offrir ce qu'il préfère, des glaces-  
- Wow, wow, wow ! calma Reby  
**-** C'est Grey que tu vas demandez en mariage ? demanda Lucy  
**-** Qui d'autres ?  
**-** Il est enceinte ? continua la blonde  
**- ** Lucy ! réprimanda Erza**  
****- Attend, fit Reby.**Grey, le taciturne, le fou de glace ? Grey Fullbuster ?**  
****- **L'unique !  
**- **Etrange, louche mais je respecte.  
**- **Bon c'était amusant mais sérieusement Juvia ?  
**-** Nous ne sommes plus rivales Lucy il me semble, alors pourquoi veux-tu nuire au bonheur de Juvia ?  
**- ** On a été rivales ? Rivales de quoi ?  
**- ** D'amour pardi ! répondit Erza  
**- ** Je croyais que j'étais une Dragneel ?  
**-** T'es polygames.  
**-** C'est Mira, ça Reby. »

_Luxus, Fried, Luxus, Fried._  
_Fried, Luxus, Fried, Luxus._  
_Enfin, vous avez compris ?_

« **-** Quoi qu'il en soit, Juvia va faire sa demande et rien ne pourra l'en empêcher ! ajouta Juvia, avec un regard psychopathe  
**- ****Ah oui ?** Même pas un "non" de Grey ? Je veux dire, vous êtes lycéens.  
**- ****Lucy a raison.** Et surtout, vous n'êtes pas ensembles.  
**-** Mais Mirajane a dit que-  
**-** Mira, évidemment. » coupèrent Lucy, Reby et Erza d'une même voix exaspérer

_D'ailleurs, j'ai une vengeance à accomplir._

« - Aujourd'hui c'est un jour spécial, il faut que je montre mon amour à Grey.  
**-** Si tu le demandes en mariage, tu vas le faire fuir. coupa Reby  
**-** Attrape son cœur avec autre chose ! proposa Lucy  
**-** Juvia ne va pas écoutez les conseils de son ancienne rivale !  
**-** Tu devrais, elle est en couple et nous nous somme frustre-seules. » raisonna Erza  
_  
Un bruit étrange résonne dans le couloir. On dirait une incantation satanique. __On se retourne toutes d'un coup et on regarde notre professeur, Combolto-sensei, chantez.__  
_  
« **-** Lui aussi il doit consultez ! s'écria Reby  
**-** Hey, la jeunesse !  
**-** Que y'a-t-il dans votre boite ? demanda Erza, en voyant le colis du professeur. Des glaces ?  
**-** Haha, non ! fit-il, avant de partir en courant  
**-** Mais c'est qu'il se barre ! continua Reby  
**-** Il n'a pas du remarquer toute la salive que j'ai utilisée pour le questionner, il aurait pu être plus explicite ! »

_On sort tranquillement des toilettes et Luxus (sortis de nulle part) se prend Erza de plein fouet, je me demande lequel des deux a le plus mal._

« **-** C'est le bordel ! s'écris le blond, en se relevant  
**-** Pourquoi ?  
**-** Chacun pour soi, Dieu pour tous ! »

_Puis il se met à courir, nous laissant plantées là. On se retourne et on voit un énorme nuage de fumées._

**« -** Euh … commença Erza. Suis-je la seule à ressentir des secousses sismiques ?  
**- Je ****ne crois pas ! répondit la bleue. Ou alors on délire toutes !**Courons ! »

_Donc, c'est ce qu'on fait ! On se fait courser par des filles avec pleins de cœur dans les yeux, c'est effrayant ! Et au passage il y a autre chose qui m'inquiète, je viens de voir Sherry et Evergreen sautillez dans des robes genre la petite maison dans la prairie et on vient de nous lancez des confettis et ... Erza se casse la gueule suite à un ruban lancé en pleine face. Merde ! C'est quoi ce délire ?_

_Plus loin Luxus voit Mira, il a un plan, il accélère et …_

« **- ** Joue le jeu !  
**-** De quel jeu ? »

Luxus scella les lèvres de Mirajane en y déposant les siennes, puis il alla au coin de sa bouche, pas dessus mais assez près pour que ceux qui regardent croient qu'il était réellement en train de l'embrasser. Cette fausse mise en scène ne manqua toutefois pas de paralysée Mirajane, ses yeux étaient ouverts au possible, tout comme le monde qui les regardait. Puis l'assistance, à savoir des filles totalement barges, s'éparpillèrent peu à peu, déçues au possible.

« **-** C'étais ma seule solution Mira, c'est parti tout seul. »

Non loin derrière, Erza se relève, le regard noir et une aura maléfique.

« **-** Grrr, qui es l'idiot qui a-  
**-** C'est un homme ! s'exclame Elfman  
**-** C'est donc toi ! »

Même les cris d'effroi d'Elfman ne dérangeaient pas cette scène. Erza continuait de lui taper dessus, avec toute la volonté du monde. Mais le bruit sec d'une claque sortit Erza de son instant démoniaque. Mira venait de gifler Luxus …

Réaction de Lucy en direct Live :

_O_O Je O_O ne O_O sais O_O pas O_O ce O_O qui O_O me O_O choque O_O le O_O plus O_O !_  
_O_O !_

« **-** De quel droit tu-  
**- **C'est partit tout seul. coupa Mira, son éternelle sourire aux lèvres  
**-** Je vais te … »

Avant que Luxus n'est pu terminer sa menace et la mettre à exécution, Natsu l'envoya valdinguez avec quelques insultes en prime et Mirajane en profita pour s'échappez, Lucy, Reby, Juvia, Kanna et Erza sur les talons.

« **-** Tu as merdé mec. fit Natsu  
**- ** Je ne t'ai rien demandé.  
**-** Je te le dis quand même ! »

**Reby, Lucy et Kanna observaient la blanche les yeux exorbiter et passablement choquées à vie.**

« **- **Quelle claque. commenta Erza  
**-** Eh bien, je lui ai rendu disons. Ces paroles m'ont fait l'équivalent d'une claque verbale alors.  
**-** Tu n'es pas obligée de sourire tout le temps, tu sais. lui dit doucement Lucy  
**-** Je n'ai pas de raison de pleurée, je suis soulagée. »

Quelque chose tomba de la chevelure de Mirajane.

« **-** Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Reby  
**-** Du chocolat. sourit la blanche  
**-** Ça suffit, je tiens plus !  
**-** Reby, non ! s'écria Lucy  
**-** Quoi ?  
**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » demanda finalement Erza

Plus loin, chez les garçons, leur discutions en était au même point que celle des filles.

« **-** Votre jeu là "je t'aime, moi non plus" c'est malsain. Il faut que ça cesse ! Si le but c'est de souffrir, vous êtes à égalités ! fit Gajil - Il a raison. » affirma Grey

Du côté des filles :

« **-** Il connait tes sentiments et il te traite mal ! contra Reby  
**-** Il connait quoi ? cria Kanna, choquée  
**-** Il se peut que par inadvertance j'aie prononcé LES mots. » expliqua Mira

Du côté des garçons : « - T'es pas sérieux ? fit Gérard  
**-** Quoi, tu veux dire ceux qui changent tout ? Non ! Elle n'a pas fait ça ! » cria Natsu

Du côté des filles :

« **-** C'est partit tout seul ! expliqua Mira. Je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher … »

Du côté des garçons :

« **-** C'est ce qu'elle t'a sorti comme excuse ? demanda Grey à Luxus  
**-** Ouais, au pire je m'en fous. »

Du côté des filles :

« **-** Il te rend un peu ce que tu lui as fait. commenta Lucy  
**-** Mais ce n'est pas tout ! » ajouta la bleue

Du côté des garçons :

« **-** J'étais avec Luxus à ce moment-là elle a dit que c'était pour moi. annonça Fried  
**-** Et t'y a cru ? » s'écrièrent tout les garçon, sauf Luxus

Du côté des filles :

« **-** Pourquoi t'as dit ça ? questionna Erza  
**-** Parce que c'est Luxus.  
**-** Ah ouais, l'argument en béton. contra Lucy  
**-** Juvia pense que ça devait arrivée, vous ne faites que vous disputez. »

Du côté des garçons :

« **-** Pour repoussez votre attirance bestiale. commenta Natsu  
**-** Celui-là ...quel idiot ! » soupire Gérard

Du côté des filles :

« **-** Arrêtez de vous en faire, tout redeviendra comme avant dans cinq minutes, un baiser ou du chocolat n'y change rien ! Je vous laisse, je dois répandre l'amour avec Sherry !  
**-** Si ça aurait été l'une de nous "un baiser aurait tout changez" mais elle...  
**- ****Tu as raison Kanna. fit Reby.** Le chocolat peut venir autant de Luxus que Fried et pourquoi ne se préoccupe-t-elle pas de ses amours à elle ?  
**-** Juvia pense qu'elle tient trop à Luxus pour le perdre de n'importe quelle façon.  
**-** On dirait que mon plan de vengeance va se transformé en B.A !  
**-** Tu as une idée Lucy ? » demande Erza

Du côté des garçons :

« **- ****Laisser tomber les mecs****,** Je vais improviser, avec Luce ! »

Finalement la blonde et le rose se mettent à courir comme des dégénérés pour au final se prendre l'un dans l'autre. C'est d'une intelligence !

« **-** Regarde où tu marches ! gueule la blonde  
**-** Pour ma défense je courais alors la f-Luce ?  
**-** Désolée !  
**-** Je te pardonne si tu me dis que tu courais pour venir me voir.  
**-** Je courais pour venir te… »

Natsu se pencha doucement pour rencontrer les lèvres de Lucy mais il fut interrompu par une enveloppe.

**« ** Une enveloppe ? Une p***** d'enveloppe bloque MON passage ? »

**Lucy s'apprêtait à éclater de rire, quand elle remarqua que l'enveloppe venait de Lisanna.**

_Je ris moins du coup._

« **-** Ah, Lisanna ça va ? sourit Natsu  
**-** Oui, merci. » répondit la blanche, en lui rendant son sourire

_Dites le si je dérange hein, "je te regarde, tu me regarde, je te souris, tu me souris", elle est belle la vie sauf qu'il y a LA petite amie._

**Lucy toussota légèrement.**

« - Ah oui, je sais que vous avez sûrement des projets ce soir mais j'organise une fête et vous êtes invités. »

_Des "projets" ? Pourquoi on en aurait ?_

**« -** Compte sur nous ! J'aurai quelque chose à te donner. »

_Un énième sourire et c'est reparti._

_Je regarde Natsu avec insistance en espérant qu'il capte mon message subliminal à savoir: "qu'est-ce que tu peux avoir à offrir à ton ex ?"_

« **-** Ah bon, quoi ? » demanda Lisanna

_Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce soit elle qui a captée mon message et pas celui qui d'ordinaire lit dans mes pensées._

« **-** C'est une surprise, Luxus est invité à ta fête ?  
**-** Eh bien je ne sais pas trop, après ce qu'il vient de se passez ... »

_Pourquoi elle fait des yeux de chien battu ? Ce n'est pas à elle qu'on a fait un bain de bouche à son insu que je sache ! Bon, du calme Lucy. Tu réagis comme une petite-amie jalouse- ce que tu n'es pas._

« **-** Invite-le, Luce et moi on s'en occupe.  
**-** "Luce et moi" kukuku. » reprend Lucy, en riant bizarrement

_Oula , un regard de psychopathe et un rire machiavélique sont assez contradictoire avec ma dernière pensée._

« **-** Happy avait raison, tu es sénile. soupire Natsu  
**-** Ce chat...  
**-** Si vous faites quelque chose pour Luxus et Mira, je veux en être ! »

_Elle me provoque la, non ?_

« **-** Comme tu veux. »

DRING DRING DRING

La sonnerie avait réussi à camoufler le petit cri qu'avait lâché Lucy à l'entente de la phrase de Natsu.

Nous retrouvons nos protagonistes quelques minutes plus tard, en classe de Happy-sensei.

« **-** A quel moment on a changés de place et on s'est mis à côtés ? chuchota Lucy à son petit-ami  
**-** J'en sais rien mais ça devait sûrement être un moment génial !  
**-** Si tu le dis.  
**-** Je le dis ! Tu vas faire comment pour dormir ?  
**-** Je ne sais pas, je suis seule pour deux jours.  
**-** T'a qu'à venir dormir chez moi. »

_Oh mon Dieu, quel genre d'invitation est-ce ? Quand Lisanna a dit "projets" c'est de ça dont elle parlait ?_

_Pourquoi elle était au courant avant moi ?_

« **-** Ça ira, merci.  
**-** Je peux venir si tu veux.  
**-** Et avec la chance que j'ai, mon père rentrera plus tôt et nous mettra dehors à coup de pieds aux fesses. Je serai crevée t'inquiètes, je réussirai à m'endormir. »

_Je ne vais pas rencontrer ses parents dans des conditions pareils ! Ils vont me voir comme une réelle opportuniste ! "Elle vient juste pour dormir ?" Il est hors de question que j'aille trimballée mes yeux cernés là -bas. Même si dans un sens, je regrette d'avoir dit non._

« **-** Erza ton exposé sur les poissons est prêt ?  
**-** Oui, Happy-sensei !  
**-** Igneel est pressé de te voir Lucy, fit Happy en se posant sur la table de la blonde. Tu devrais venir et avec du poisson !  
**-** "Igneel" ?  
**-** Mon père, c'est un dragon. » répondit Natsu

Lucy le regarda pendant quelques minutes, d'un air neutre, avant de dire :

« **-** Très drôle.  
**-** Quoi ?  
**-** "Un dragon".  
**-** Qu'est ce qui est risible là-dedans ?  
**-** Sûrement le passage "un dragon" comme je l'ai dit précédemment.  
**-** Mais c'est la vérité et n'oublie pas les poissons. intervint Happy  
**-** Pourquoi des poissons ? Ton père aime ça ?  
**-** Non, il préfère la viande au feu, c'est un dragon après tout.  
**-** Les poissons c'est pour moi ! expliqua le chat  
**-** Pourquoi ce serait à moi d'amener ta nourriture préférée ? Et, Natsu ne dit pas n'importe quoi.  
**-** Je rêve, tu crois aux vampires et aux esprits au point que tu ne puisse pas dormir. Je cite "ton prof' est un chat bleu qui parle" mais moi tu ne me crois pas ?  
**-** Ne te vexe pas, ça va je te crois.  
**-** Il t'a cru toi pour les loups garous ! commenta Happy  
**-** Je le crois j'ai dit !  
**-** Non je ne l'ai pas cru ! contra Natsu  
**-** Bah tiens. »

« Toc Toc Toc »

« **-** Aye ? demanda Happy, devant l'entrée de Gildartz  
**-** Comme c'est un jour spécial, Sherry la CPE est venue pour vous faire faire des tests, je me charge des résultats...  
**-** Ecrivez avec tout votre amour ! » conclut la rose

_"Un jour spécial" ? "Amour" ? "Projets" ? "Projet spécial amour de Mirajane" ? "Surprise" ? "Demande en mariage" ? "Combolto-Sensei qui chante" ? "Luxus qui fuit" ? "Confettis" ? "Ruban" ? "Professeurs qui roucoulent" ? "Atmosphère étrange" ? "Boites" ? "C'est le bordel" ?_

Lucy va-t-elle enfin faire le rapprochement ?


	4. Chapter 4

_Que Diable se passe-t-il ici ? Il y a vraiment quelqu'un qui est enceinte ?_

Visiblement, non, elle n'a pas fait le rapprochement. Qu'elle est stupide !

_Natsu a l'air excité mais serein._

« - Pour les couples, vous pouvez répondre ensemble, le test est différent des célibataires. »

Natsu fronça les sourcils avant de dire : « Ah ça n- … » Lucy le fixa. « Je veux dire ah ça, oui. »

Une fois les feuilles distribué, un brouhaha indescriptible envahit la classe.

**Test:**  
Nous n'avons pas tous la même façon d'aimer, et surtout, nous n'utilisons pas tous les mêmes mots ou attentions pour exprimer à l'autre, nos sentiments amoureux. D'où un constat plutôt rassurant : si vous vous sentez tout à coup moins aimé de votre conjoint, peut-être est-ce tout simplement parce qu'il vous manifeste son amour dans une langue différente de la vôtre ? Avec des mots ou des gestes qui n'ont guère de signification pour vous ?

_Sérieusement ?_

**« -** Vas-y Luce, commence ! fit Natsu en souriant  
**-** "One - pour vous sentir vraiment aimés, à quoi êtes-vous le plus sensibles ?  
a. Aux cadeaux  
b. Au toucher physique  
c. Aux moments partagés  
d. Aux paroles valorisantes." »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment avant que Natsu ne dise :

« **-** Mais moi, j'aime tout ça ! »

Lucy rougit violemment à la remarque de Natsu d'autant plus que celui-ci lui avait dit en l'a regardant dans les yeux.

« **- ** T-T-Tu-Tu-Tu  
**- ** Tutu ? répéta le jeune homme, en haussant un sourcil  
**-** Tu ... tu coche tout ! Et pour moi aussi d'ailleurs ! Et tu lis la prochaine question ! »

_Bon sang, pourquoi je rougis toujours quand il me sourit, me regarde, ou me dit des trucs dans le genre ?_

**« -** "Two- votre conjoint vous fait-il encore rougir et vice versa ? A quels occasions ?" »

_Espèce de-... Quel hasard en bois !_

« - "a. Aux remarques  
b. Aux gestes  
c. Avec des sourires  
d. A tout.

1) Assez souvent pour qu'on me confonde avec une tomate  
2) Jamais, i plus de raisons de rougir  
3) Tout le temps et j'ai chaud, c'est la cocotte-minute  
4) Très peu mais ça arrive. »

_Qu'es- ce qu'il va mettre ? Je le vois jamais rougir mais si il dit qu'i "plus de raison" je crois que je lui saute dessus._

« **-** A… commença Natsu  
**-** On devrait faire le test chacun de notre côté. coupa brusquement Lucy  
**-** Ouais, mais avant faut que je vérifie un truc. » sourit le rose

_Je ne le sens pas, là. Où est la question "vous sentez vous en confiance ?" ?_

Natsu s'approcha du visage de Lucy lentement en plongeant son regard dans le sien et ses joues rosirent de plus en plus, il passa une main dans ses cheveux et une autre sous son t-shirt, sur sa hanche en continuant de se rapprocher, elle avait franchi le cap rose pour le rouge, puis il posa ses lèvres à la commissure des siennes.

_Ce ne serait pas ... la St Valentin ?_

« **-** Tu rougis à tout ! Pourtant je t'ai vue nue. - Mais ! fit Luce, en lui mettant un coup de tête. Efface ça de ton petit crâne !  
**-** Itai ! Retourne toi, la classe nous regardes comme ça : =O, non comme ça : O.O ! Voir même comme ça : O_O !  
**- ** Tu t'attendais à quoi après ce que tu viens de faire et dire ?  
**-** Qu'ils s'occupent de leur test !  
**- ** Il t'a vue nue ! coupa Kanna, éberluée  
**-** Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! tenta la blonde, en rougissant  
**-** Ce n'est jamais ce qu'on croit. pouffa Grey  
**-** Mais je vous expliquerai ! » répondit la blonde, en leur lançant un regard noir

_Moi-même, je suis encore rouge, c'était vraiment étrange. J'ai eu des frissons et tout ! Calme-toi Luce, Lucy ! Je m'appelle Lucy. Non mais- c'est que- j'ai encore des frissons qui me parcourt là ! Allez inspire, expire, respire quoi ! Il s'occupe déjà d'autre chose, lui !_

Natsu prit une nouvelle feuille de test.

_Bon, pour moi je coche "D.1" et pour lui...bah je n'en sais rien ! Le "4" mais quel lettre mettre ? Olala, toujours ces frissons et...j'ai l'impression de sentir le regard pesant de Reby et Erza sur moi, je me retournes._

« **-** C'est... » commença Reby, qui s'arrêta en voyant Erza acquiescer vigoureusement

_C'est bel et bien la St Valentin. Comment pourrais-je m'en souvenir ? J'avais banni cette fête, étant célibataire ! C'est bizarre que j'y ai pensée quand Natsu a- Oh mon Dieu, espérons qu'il n'y ait pas de questions en rapport avec parce que si Natsu s'en rappel..._

"Three- que pensez-vous de la White Day et de la Saint-Valentin ?"

_Qu'est-ce que je disais à propos de ma chance déjà ?_

"a. Ridicule, l'un de nous s'appelle Valentin ? Non ? Et bah alors !  
b. Du moment que je bouffe du chocolat et/ou que j'ai des cadeaux  
c. Les meilleures fêtes qui puissent existées  
d. Célébrer l'amour, c'est célébrer la vie."

_C'est quoi toute ces réponses extrêmes ? Soit ça craint soit c'est la huitième merveille du monde, i pas de juste milieu ? "Ridicule" bonjour le pessimisme ! "Célébrer l'amour, c'est célébrer la vie" plus niais, tu meurs !_

**« -** Natsu, qu'est-ce que t'as coché ?  
**-** Ce n'est pas un contrôle.  
**-** Je le sais bien, merci ! D'ailleurs si ça en aurait été un, je ne me serais pas adressée à toi.  
**-** De plus en plus cruelle ! »

Lucy s'approcha assez près de Natsu pour qu'ils puissent sentir le souffle de l'autre, elle appuya son regard et lui sourit.

« **-** Allez, dis-moi ! »  
**Natsu rougit brusquement …**

_Est-ce que Natsu vient de détourner le regard en rougissant ? Happy "aye il l'a carrément fait !" j'imite Happy mentalement maintenant ? Il faut peut-être que j'aille me soignée aussi. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est jouissif de le voir rougir et trop mignon ! Sauf que, je rougis aussi !_

La blonde glissa de sa chaise pour s'assoir sur le jeune homme, une jambe de chaque côté, elle passa une main derrière la nuque de Natsu, sous son écharpe et colla son front au sien. Les joues de Natsu étaient de plus en plus rouges, elle chuchota à son oreille.

« **-** Tu rougis à tout, pourtant je ne t'ai pas vue nu ! »

Puis elle se recula un peu et lui sourit.

**La tête de toutes les personnes présentes devait certainement s'apparenter à celle-là : O_O**

« **-** Ils vont faire des choses devant nous si ça continue ! fit Mira  
**-** "Des choses" ? Pourquoi tu ne dis pas qu'ils vont carrément bai- … répondit Kanna  
**-** Kanna ! coupa Erza  
**-** C'est moi où Erza se réveille que dans ces moments-là ? intervint Gérard  
**-** C'est toi !  
**-** C'est vrai que c'est si torride entre eux ! rit Gajil  
**-** On va finir par se faire censuré devant tant de...de ? fit Grey, cherchant un qualificatif  
**-** De non-pudeur. conclut Reby  
**-** Bouclez-là ! gueula Natsu, toujours aussi rouge, avant de s'adresser à Lucy. Satisfaite ? »  
**Pour seule réponse elle lui sourit.**

Erza était gênée, Mirajane, Grey et Luxus étaient choqués par tant d'audace venant de leur amie ou camarade, vu que celle-ci était toujours sur Natsu, les jambes sur chaque côté. Reby et Gajil étaient admiratif et pour quelques raisons, Kanna avaient les yeux qui brillaient. Quant à Gérard, il regardait la scène le plus normalement du monde, attendant la réaction de Natsu.

_Un peu, ouais ! Je suis fière de moi ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir réussi à faire une chose infaisable et c'est plaisant, c'est même le pied !_

_Qu'est ce tu dis de ça, Lisanna ?_

"Four- est-il du genre jaloux ou est-ce vous ?"

_Ras le bol ! Je suis maudite à chacune de mes pensées ou quoi ?_

« a. Tu l'approches, je te plaque au sol et je te cogne  
b. Chacun sa vie  
c. En lui/elle j'ai confiance mais pas en les autres  
d. Qui d'autre voudrait de lui/elle ?

e. Il/Elle a un radar pour que les autres s'éloignent de moi à ce point ?  
f. La jalousie est une preuve d'amour, c'est mon amoureux (se) qui l'a dit !  
g. Il/Elle me fait confiance, peut-être trop ?  
h. Qu'il/elle s'occupe de ce qui le regarde ! " »

**« -** "Chacun sa vie" et puis quoi encore ? fit Natsu. Luce tu n'a pas intérêt à cocher cette connerie.  
**-** Tu me "menace" alors que tu as quelque chose à offrir à Lisanna- chose dont je ne connais pas l'existence d'ailleurs.  
**-** T'es bizarre, ce n'est pas parce que je lui donne un truc que- t'es jalouse ?  
**-** Bien sûr que non ! Je devrais ?  
**-** Absolument pas, donc toi tu es du genre "je te plaque au sol et je te cogne" ?  
**-** Non plutôt j'ai confiance en toi mais pas en elle.  
**-** On y est, elle est carrément jalouse. » gloussa Happy  
« **-** Elle crève de jalousie !  
**-** Luxus, la ferme ! Mais elle est verte de jalousie. répondit Mirajane  
**-** Remercions Mirajane pour son légendaire soutien infaillible. » soupira Grey, blasé  
D'ailleurs il regretta bien vite ses paroles, quand la blanche se mit à pleurer.  
« **-** Désolé ! s'excusa Grey, en paniquant  
**- ** Je ne le suis pas, tu n'as qu'à lui offrir tout ce que tu veux, ou ce qu'elle veut ! fit Lucy  
**- ** Dommage, je nous voyais bien avec trente mini Happy...  
**- ** Ouais ouais, pourquoi trente ? Et pourquoi nos enfants devraient ressembler à Happy ?  
**- ** Tu veux qu'ils ressemblent à quoi ?  
**- ** Bah, à nous, toi et moi, Natsu et Lucy, Dragneel et Heartfilia ou Dragneel et Dragneel vue que je suis la futur madame ! »

_Et m*rde, c'est à cause d'Erza ça !_

« **-** "Five- voulez-vous des enfants plus tard avec votre partenaire actuel ?" Je peux dire oui cinq fois pour toi, futur Dragneel ? sourit Natsu, fier de son coup

_Est-ce qu'il vient comme de me...piéger ?_

« **- ** Je t'ai bien eu hein !  
**-** Peut-être devrais-tu te rasseoir Lucy, à ta place, sur une chaise. Enfin je dis ça ... murmura Erza  
**-** A part ça, JE suis cruelle ! » fit Lucy à son petit-ami

Lucy allait exécuter le conseil d'Erza mais Natsu la plaqua brutalement contre lui.

« **-** Mais non, j'en veux aussi.  
**-** Bah bonne chance.  
**-** Luce, j'offre des chocolats à Lisanna parce qu'elle m'en a offert.  
**-** Bien sûr. Oh tiens, une question intéressante. "Six- combien de petits copains/copines avez-vous eu ?" Je peux répondre "pleins" Natsu ?  
**-** Tu peux aussi cocher "l'actuelle est la dernière". »

_Et voilà, il m'énerve mais je sais que c'est pas de colère que je rougis là. Et puis qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de m'asseoir sur lui comme ça, je précise qu'il m'a vraiment collé à lui, là !_

_Hey, i cette réponse nulle part !_

**« - ** Ne triche pas. soupira la blonde  
**-** Je ne triche pas avec toi.  
**-** Tu es ma réponse à tout.  
**-** C'est quoi cette ambiance cucul la praline ? firent Reby et Gajil, à l'unisson  
**-** Et vous, c'est quoi cette synchronisation ? coupa Luxus  
**-** Serait-ce l'amour ? s'émerveilla Sherry, les yeux en cœurs  
**-** On laisse ça aux deux autres. » répondit le metalleux

_POURQUOI AI-JE DIS CA ? Ça n'a aucun sens ! Ça veut dire quoi dans une situation pareille "tu es ma réponse à tout" ?_

« **-** Je sais. » sourit Natsu

_Visiblement il a compris que c'était une sorte de ... je t'aime ?_

_Mais dans ce cas, on dit "moi aussi" non ?_

« **-** Hum...non pas que votre position me gêne Natsu et Lucy, mais elle gêne. » s'incrusta Guildartz, en ramassant les feuilles

Gérard n'avait cessé d'observer le couple comme la plupart des élèves mais il fut le seul à remarquer quelque chose.

Natsu caressait les cuisses de Lucy.

_Oh mon Dieu, je sais que je vous appelle souvent ces temps-ci et je m'en excuse mais là il y a urgence. Qu'est-ce que Natsu est en train de faire ? _

Lucy frissonna et s'accrocha au tee-shirt de Natsu, celui-ci eut une réaction étrange, il dévisagea Lucy comme si il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Il ne savait vraiment pas ce qui lui arrivait.

Natsu remarqua qu'il caressait doucement les cuisses de Lucy, il s'arrêta alors brusquement et regarda ses mains comme si ils les maudissaient.

_Ouah...c'était bon-bizarre. C'était bizarre ! Non, j'avoue c'était bon. Oublie ça Lucy !...Comme si je pouvais oubliée ! C'était normal ou pas ? J'y connais rien ! Faudrait que je me renseigne auprès de Kanna...ou que j'aborde le sujet avec Natsu. Allez je me ressaisis ! Je m'occuperai de tout ça à la fête !_

« **-** Vous avez du mal à vous séparer. » constata Lisanna, avec un sourire crispé

Lucy se remit sur sa chaise malgré les protestations de Natsu.

« **-** Bien, j'ai analysé vos réponses. Mirajane et Luxus- commença le professeur  
**-** On n'a pas fait le test ensemble ! coupa Luxus  
**-** Et pourtant, dans vos réponses vous vous citez l'un l'autre alors soit vous vous vouez une haine profonde, soit un amour extrême ou une attirance…  
**-** BESTIAL ? coupèrent la blonde et le rose, avant de se regarder et de se rassirent. Hm…  
**-** Euh oui, plus qu'amical donc. Je vous connais assez pour comprendre que vous avez cochez vos réponses par rapport à la façon dont l'autre vous traites. Par exemple à la question: "les compliments sont-ils primordial ?" Mirajane qui est- disons le franchement- dans un autre monde genre "Mira-Land" rempli de nounours roses, aurait répondu "c'est important de dire ce qu'on apprécie chez l'autre". »  
**Les yeux exorbiter l'ensemble des élèves fixaient leur professeur.**  
** « -** Hors ! Celle-ci a cochée "les mots ne sont pas mon fort" on peut percevoir une once de déception minuscule. Tout le monde sait que Luxus n'est pas un gentleman alors un romantique ! De plus elle a rajoutée à l'écrit "passez du temps ensembles est tout aussi bien". Et puis il faut lire entre les lignes, "passez du temps ensembles est tout aussi bien" veut dire "de n'importe quelle façon" même si c'est pour se disputez. »  
**Mira, profondément choqué, dévisagea son professeur.**

**« -** Ce qu'ils font tout le temps ! assura Reby, tandis que la blanche ne changeait pas d'expression  
**-** J'admire Guildartz ! fit Lisanna, en jetant un coup d'œil à sa sœur, qui ne bougeait plus  
**-** Il est fort ! » ajouta Erza, en hochant la tête  
Mirajane, les yeux toujours exorbiter ouvrit grand la bouche. Comme un poisson.  
** « -** Je ne le savais pas dans des délires comme ça ! rit Natsu  
**-** C'est juste pour aujourd'hui ! »  
**Simple. Mira arrêta de respirer. ****  
« ****-** Remet toi, Mira. soupira Luxus  
**-** C'est un homme !  
**-** Ta sœur ne peut pas être un homme ! fit Fried, en soupirant d'exaspération  
**-** Autrement, ça poserait problème à Luxus. ajouta Gajil, en riant  
**-** Ou pas. fit Natsu, rejoignant Gajil dans son fou rire  
**-** De quoi tu- commenças Luxus, avant d'être coupé par Guildartz  
**-** QUANT A TOI ! Tu as répondu "OK, si c'est accompagné d'une caresse, d'un baiser" alors que tu aurais pu cocher "et puis quoi encore ?" tu as mis cette réponse parce que tu n'es pas insensible mais la partie "accompagné d'une caresse, d'un baiser" c'est comme pour montrer "on a rien sans rien" c'est pour rassurer ta virilité et ton égo- stupide soi dit en passant.  
**-** Connerie ! démentit le blond  
**-** Wouah ! firent toute les personnes présente  
**-** C'est vachement profond ! ajouta le rose  
**-** T'as rien compris Natsu.  
**-** En effet Happy.  
**-** Bouclez-là ! » gueula Luxus  
**Natsu explosa de rire tandis que son camarade au casque le regardait avec une forte envie de lui taper dessus jusque mort s'en suive****. **

« **-** Remet toi Lulu. pouffa Mira  
**-** Lulu ? Tu parles de Lucy, j'espère ?  
**-** Ca ne va pas ? Elle ne me donne pas de surnom aussi ridicule.  
**-** Le verdict est donc: vous aimez vous détestez et vous détestez vous aimez. coupa et conclut le professeur. C'est semblable à deux de vos camarades ... Bon, Juvia !  
**- ** Juvia écoute !  
**- ** A la question "l'élu de votre cœur-secret ou pas -a un coup de blues, comment réagissez-vous ?" tu as répondu "je l'encourage et je lui montre à quel point je l'admire"  
**-** Juvia ? demanda Grey  
**-** Oui ?  
**-** T'es amoureuse ? »

Tous les élèves tombèrent de leur siège, excepté Grey.

« **-** Il se fou de nous, l'abruti ? dit Gajil, en se relevant  
**-** Etre innocent comme Natsu, OK. Mais aveugle à ce point, c'est trop ! » ajouta la sœur de Mira

Ils s'assirent tous de nouveau.

« **-** Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

Pour retomber de plus belle.

« **-** Si il continu, je ne sentirai plus mes fesses ! grogna Kanna  
**-** Ok, vos cas sont désespérés alors suivant.  
**-** Noooon ! désespéra la bleu  
**-** Erza, à la question: "qu'est-ce que vous supportez mal ?" tu as répondu "il croit pouvoir me faire tourner en rond" alors qu'on n'a pas précisez de qui ou de quoi il s'agissait tu as directement pensé à une personne qui se reconnaitra.  
**-** Mais c'est logique ! C'est un test sur l'amour alors-  
**-** Donc tu l'aime ? coupa Guildartz  
- Mais qu- intervint Gérard, avant de se faire couper par le prof  
**-** On en vient à Gérard, qui vient de se reconnaitre-la modestie l'un de vous connais au fait ?  
**- **Ça se mange ? demanda Natsu, en bavant  
**-** Il ne pense qu'à manger ! se désespéra Lucy, en secouant la tête  
**-** D'après ce que j'ai lu, il pense aussi à toi. »

**Natsu lui sourit, et pour changer notre blondie rougit.**

« **-** C'était donc vous les camarades à la relation semblable à celle de Mirajane et Luxus. La différence étant que vous ne vous faites pas de mal parce que vous croyez que ce soit le seul moyen de rester ensembles, de vous supporter mais parce que vous avez peur. Allez savoir de quoi !  
**-** J'ai peur de rien ! contra le tatoué  
**-** Et moi dont ! J'ai accepté son rend-Hum. ravala Erza devant le regard noir de Gérard et en se rendant compte de ses futurs paroles.  
**-** Son quoi ?  
**-** Ca ne te regarde pas. coupa Gérard  
**-** Kanna, tu n'as répondu à aucune question ? demanda Guildartz  
**-** J'y crois plus trop à ça.  
**-** Pourtant tu as fait du chocolat, non ? »

_La traitresse ! Elle aurait pu nous prévenir !_

« **-** Oui mais-  
**-** C'est simple, tu aimerais ne plus y croire mais t'y arrive pas, ce n'est pas parce que tu choisis de ne pas croire en quelque chose que ça n'existe pas. L'espoir et l'illusion c'est différent, t'en a conscience- c'est bien ma fille !  
**-** De- Votre quoi ?  
**-** Hein ? J'ai dit ça comme ça. »  
**Kanna se mordit la lèvre.**  
_C'est moi ou...la réaction de Kanna était étrange ? __C'est toi Lucy, et Guildartz continua son tour de classe._

« **-** Gajil et Reby ou la relation complexe par excellence.  
**-** Du moment que c'est par excellence. fit Gajil, en haussant les épaules  
**-** Vous êtes amis ça c'est sûr, malgré le fait qu'il te fasse du chantage. »

_Bienvenue dans notre lycée où un professeur- qui s'est autoproclamé psy de l'amour- connait la situation désespérée de son élève mais n'y fais pas attention plus que ça._

« **-** Entre vous c'est moins que de l'amour mais plus que de l'amitié, c'est comme si vous vous reteniez, à croire que vous avez peur de "casser" quelque chose. Au revoir, à tous ! »  
**Les yeux exorbités les élèves regardaient leurs professeurs fuirent.****  
**  
_Sherry et Guildartz se carapatent vraiment après les explosif qu'ils viennent de lancer ?_

« **-** Et nous ? demanda la blonde  
**-** Nous on est parfait.  
**-** Ta raison.  
**-** ...- fut la seule réaction des autres  
**-** Peut-être qu'ils ont découvert qu'on est fous. conclut Natsu  
**-** Ne dis pas de tel-...  
**-** Ils ont écrits les résultats. coupa le rose  
**-** Oui.  
**-** Tu veux qu'on les vols pour jeter un œil ?  
**-** Oui. répétât Lucy  
**-** Je vous interdis ! » intervient Erza, avec un regard psychopathe

_Ils ont tous l'air choqués, moi ce qui me dérange c'est cette impression que Kanna nous cache quelque chose._

« **-** Ils s'aaaaiment ! roucoula Happy  
**-** Tu parles de qui ? fit Grey, en haussant un sourcil dubitatif  
**-** De personne, de toi, de tout le monde, vous tous ! » conclut Happy, en souriant

Réfectoire, 11h35

_Ambiance bizarre, les filles d'un coter et les garçons de l'autre, un silence pesant._

« **-** QU'EST CE QUE T'AS DIT, ENFOIRE ?  
**-** T'AS BIEN ENTENDU, IMBECILE ! »

_Que dis-je ? Natsu et Grey sont là alors pour le "silence" on repassera._

« **-** Bon ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie avec vous, mais je dois allez voir-  
- Si tu vas voir le sexe opposé, ne le dis pas, fais le Lucy. coupa Levy  
**-** Alors j'y vais ! »

Lucy s'était levée et était allée s'asseoir à côté de Natsu.

« **-** Il y a une aura louche qui plane au-dessus de votre table. » commenta Natsu

« **-** Vous avez vues ? Natsu à l'air de s'être radoucit.  
**- ****C'est normal Mira, répondit Kanna.** Lucy agit comme un calmant sur lui. »

« **-** Dans peu de temps ce sera la guerre des sexes. soupira Fried, face à sa salade  
**-** Elles exagèrent, ajouta Grey. Ce n'est pas si grave si ce n'est pas la vérité.  
**-** C'est à vous de leur faire comprendre ! intervint la seule représentante féminine  
**-** Hein ? firent les garçons, en parfaite synchronisation  
**-** Je veux dire, Guildartz a pris en exemple un garçon, une fille et a exposés leurs sentiments- vrai ou faux- vue que ça concerne chacun d'entre vous, vous devez rassurez la fille qu'il a pris en exemple avec vous.  
**-** Et on ferait ça parce que...? demanda Gérard, incertain  
**-** On est tous amis quoiqu'on dise ! répondit l'enflammer de service  
**-** Mmmh ... firent-ils dubitatif  
**-** A part ça, je suis venu pour toi Luxus.  
**-** T'entends ça, microbe ? Elle vient pour moi, c'est fini entre vous. C'était court j'espère que t'en a profité. »

Avant que Natsu s'énerve, Lucy avait répondu au taquet.

« **-** J'ai dit pour "toi" pas pour "toi et moi". D'ailleurs c'est pour toi et Mira. Donc rien ne finira entre Natsu et moi.  
**-** Vous avez vue ? fit Natsu. Elle est timbrée.  
**-** Clairement. affirmaient ses camarades  
**-** Hmfh ! » souffla la blonde

_Mon regard se dirige soudain sur une boite posée sur les cuisses de Natsu._

« **-** En fait, on verra ça plus tard !  
**-** On s'occupe de ça à la fête Luce. affirma Natsu  
**-** Vous occupez de quoi ? questionna Luxus  
**-** T'occupes. »

Lucy s'était levé, avait marché rapidement jusqu'à la table "des filles" puis était revenu à la table "des garçons" en courant pour déposer un baiser rapide sur une joue de Natsu ce qui eut d'ailleurs pour effet de le surprendre et d'amuser ses amis. Elle avait entrainé, Erza et Reby à venir avec elle.

**« -** J'espère que ce qu'il t'arrive est grave car tu m'as fait délaisser mon gâteau à la fraise.  
**-** Ça ne pouvait pas attendre après le déjeuner ? ajouta la bleu  
**-** Après le déjeuner on as cour ! Bon, c'est la St-Valentin je vous rappelle.  
**-** On ne va pas offrir des chocolats après ce qu'il vient de se passez ! s'injuria Erza  
**-** Pourquoi pas ? souleva la blonde  
**-** C'est vrai, peut-être que c'est même le moment idéal. soutiens Reby  
**-** Idéal ? répéta Luce, en arquant un sourcil surpris  
**-** Oui parce que...de toute façon qui va en offrir à nos crétins d'amis masculins ?  
**-** Le nouveau nuage de fumée qui se dirige vers nous je dirai. » annonça distraitement la rouge

Elles s'étaient mises à courir.

_On s'est séparées, on est censée se rejoindre devant la grille._

« **-** T'irais pas plus vite en marchant ? fit Lucy à sa meilleur amie, avant d'éclater de rire  
**-** La ferme !  
**-** Bon et maintenant ? La grille est fermée. » annonça Erza

_Je sens mon âme d'aventurière se réveillée alors j'annonce un air fière sur le visage..._

« - On l'escalade ! fit Lucy, des étoiles dans les yeux  
**-** Elle est fière en plus. soupira Reby  
**-** Il lui en faut peu. » affirma Erza

_On arrive devant le magasin et..._

« **-** FERME ? s'exclama Erza  
**-** Comment ça "fermé" ? souleva la blonde  
**-** Ca veut dire quoi "fermé" ? Ils ne peuvent pas avoir fermé le "DelightChoco" ! ajouta Reby  
**-** Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?  
**- Erza** ...On fait tout sauter ! » cria Luce  
**Plusieurs passant** prirent un air choqués au possible, avant de s'éloigner de cette blonde trop violente pour leur pauvre âme pur.

**« -** Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont cru entendre à ton avis ? demanda Reby à Erza  
**-** Je ne veux même pas le savoir ! soupira celle-ci, blasée, quand Lucy brandis une clé.  
**-** Fétichiste des clés come-back. soupira de plus belle Reby  
**-** C'est cette clé qui va nous permettre d'entrées dans ce magasin !  
**-** Ou être une Heartfilia. pouffa Erza  
**-** Je l'ai obtenu moi-même ! » ajouta la blonde, des étoiles dans les yeux

_On entre et on se cache derrière un rayon de chocolat assez spécial. quand des bruits sauvages apparaissent. On se fige … _

« **-** Il y a un vigile ! murmura Reby  
**-** R-Regardez dans quel genre de rayon on se cache ! cria à mi-voix Erza, en rougissant - Des chocolats cochons ! fit Lucy, choquée  
**-** Ça existe ? s'étonna Reby. C'est Kanna qui serait heureuse.  
**-** Tu ne devrais pas la démystifiée en son absence. fit Erza  
**-** Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, malgré que tes yeux soient fixé sur ces chocolats douteux. »

Reby était allée à la rencontre du mur avec l'aide d'Erza.

« **-** Vous êtes là ! fit Macao, en sortant de nulle part  
**-** WHAAAAA ! crièrent les trois filles  
**-** Quoi "wha", vous me prenez pour qui ?  
**-** Hum hum ! »  
**Reby** reconnaissant la carrure d'un vigil se cache derrière un chocolat érotique.  
« **-** Reby ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! questionna Erza, les yeux grand ouvert  
**-** Chut, je me cache ! Trouvez vos cachettes !  
**- ****Pardon ? Firent Lucy et Erza, tandis que le « vigil » et Macao la regardait étrangement.**  
**-** Sortez d'ici ... soupira le prof  
**-** C'est bon, c'est moi ! fit la voix du présumé vigil  
**-** "Moi" c'est qui ? ajouta Reby, toujours cachée  
**-** Montre ta tête et tu verras idiote ! » répondit Lucy

Reby avait baissé le chocolat pour voir Elfman.

« **-** Elfman, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda la rouge  
**-** Comme vous je pense.  
**-** Toi aussi tu veux ce genre de chocolat ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette jeunesse...  
**-** C'est une erreur, on ne veut pas de ça ! se défendit Erza, en rougissant  
**-** Tu ne me dois aucune justification chacun son...hum truc ?  
**-** Mais enfin je vous dis que-  
- Laisse tombez ! coupa Reby. Pourquoi vous êtes là monsieur ? - Ah oui, c'est simple je vous ai vue sautez la grille et je suis venue vous mettre en garde. Vous avez bientôt le test d'intelligence je vous rappelle, séchez pendant la semaine des révisions n'est pas conseillé.  
**-** Nous n'avions nullement l'intention de manquer des cours ... affirma Erza  
**-** Peut-être mais l'heure ne vous attend pas, la reprise des cours c'est pour bientôt !  
**-** Nous sommes juste venue récupérer des chocolats ensuite on prend la fuite, comme un homme !  
**-** Donc prendre la fuite c'est être un homme ? appuya Reby **- **... fit Elfman  
**-** Tu as réussi à le faire taire ? s'étonna Erza. Ta capacité force le respect ...  
**-** On choisit nos chocolats ou bien ? fit Lucy, en s'agitant  
**-** On manque de temps. répondit la déléguée de classe  
**-** Trouver les chocolats, laisser l'argent sur le comptoir ... fit Reby, en proie à un choix cruciale  
**-** C'est vrai que ça prend teeeellement de temps de sortir les quelques centimes de tes poches !  
**-** Hey Lucy ! Bien sûr que sa prend du temps ! Autant économiser !  
**-** Vous croyez avoir le temps de vous disputez ? coupa Macao. Retournez en cour, je vous prends le rayon !  
**-** Merci monsieur ! » firent les quatre lycéens, en souriant

De retour à l'académie, dans les couloirs.

« **-** Le plan a fonctionner ! Macao a marché ! Comme un homme ! hurla Elfman  
**-** Donc pour être un homme, il faut se faire berner ? fit Reby - … fut tout ce qu'il arriva à répondre **- ****Mais c'est qu'il marche ! rit Lucy, morte de rire.**2-0 pour Reby !  
**-** Il a couru même. ajouta Erza, amusée  
**-** Je rêve ou ils essaient de faire passer le hasard pour une combine planifiée ? firent Lucy et Reby  
**-** On est trop synchro ! sautilla la bleu. C'est avec moi que tu devrais sortir.  
**-** Gajil serait trop jaloux ! lança Lucy, en riant  
**-** Et Natsu alors ? Et … fit Reby, avant que les paroles de son amie n'atteignent son cerveau. Oh non ! Tu ne vas pas recommencer avec tes insinuations bizarres !  
**-** Ton temps de réaction fait peur. fit Erza  
**-** Je pourrais vous mordre !  
**-** Et c'est repartit avec ses délires de maitre-chien. répondit la blonde  
**-** On a quel cour en fait ? intervint le jeune homme, en se tournant vers Erza  
**-** On a...sport. SPORT ? On est revenu pour deux heures d'éducation sportive ? J'avais complètement oubliée que la fête du sport c'est aujourd'hui ! C'est indigne ... punissez moi !  
**-** Je te le répète : sans façon ! fit Lucy  
**-** Alors là ... c'est pompon sur la Garonne !  
**- Heu … ? firent les trois camarades**  
**-** Laissez tomber, c'est Gaj- bref ! On devrait aller sur le terrain ! »

_Oh non, pas la fête du sport ! Le pire c'est que les seules censées participer sont les filles - les gars font comme ils veulent - genre "pour prouver que les femmes peuvent exceller dans ce domaine" et bah moi qui suis une femme nulle en sport, l'embrouille profondément !_

_Je viens de recevoir un message de Natsu, il me demande où je suis et m'informe qu'il a dit de faire aux gars comme si de rien n'était pendant les deux heures. Il assure !_

« **-** Que l'après-midi sportive commence ! Héhéhé ! » annonça la voix du directeur, Makarof-san  
**-** Regardez-moi ce pervers se frottez les mains avec Taurus sur leur perchoir ! soupira Reby  
**-** MEEEUH ! »

_Oui, notre prof de sport est un taureau._

« **-** Quoi qu'il en soit ... fit Lucy. Le cri de guerre c'est "go, go, girls ! We are the best !" Nous l'équipe des étoiles filante allons réduire les autres filles en bouillie ! Supportons au mieux notre team ! »

Tous la regardèrent, ils étaient assis. Grey mangeait une glace, Juvia le regardait manger sa glace. Erza courait sur place. Mirajane luttait pour ne pas engloutir les chocolats qu'elle avait préparés en chantant avec Gajil. Natsu et Luxus jouaient à la PSP. Gérard lisait un manga, Reby un roman. Kanna buvait, Sherry et Ever Green se maquillaient, en gloussant à qui mieux mieux.

« **-** C'est toi la leader des supporters ? lui demanda le tatoué  
**-** Elles m'ont forcez sous prétexte que je suis nulle en sport !  
**-** Ce n'est pas un prétexte. fit Reby  
**-** C'est le cas. affirma Kanna  
**-** Ce n'est pas terrible "étoile filante" ça donne justement envie de filer...  
**-** Et dans le record des blagues les plus pourrîtes nous avons Mirajane Gravia. ajouta Luxus  
**- **Sachez, bande d'ignorants, que les élèves de la classe qui gagneront, se verront tous offrir une glace par le prof' principal ! » annonça Natsu

Tous se levèrent derechef et crièrent: "ALLEZ LES ETOILES FILANTE !" Natsu fit un clin d'œil à Lucy qui une fois de plus, rougit.

« **-** Le mystère de la Fairy Académie, il suffit de dire qu'on leur offre une pauvre glace à deux balles pour qu'ils s'activent. dit Lucy, blasée  
**-** Ils marchent vraiment à la baguette. acquiesça Grey  
**-** Dit-il sur la ligne de départ, prêt à participer. pouffa Happy  
**-** Moi aussi je veux participer ! s'enflamma Natsu  
**-** La première c'est le 100 mètre. les prévint Mirajane  
**-** Yosh ! Je vais battre cet enfoiré de Jett cette année !  
**-** Le départ dans 5, 4 … annonça la voix robotisé de Makarof ** -** Natsu, interpella Erza, en faisant craquer ses doigts. Oublie "l'important c'est de participer" tout le monde sait que ce qu'il faut c'est gagner !  
**-** 3 …  
**-** Compte sur moi !  
**-** 2, 1...  
**- **J'entends d'ici l'instinct de compétition d'Erza se réveiller. annonça la sœur de Mira, un micro à la main près de Makarof-san  
**-** C'est Lisanna la commentatrice ? s'étonna Natsu  
**-** PARTEZ !  
**-** JE NE TE LAISSERAI PAS GAGNER JETT ! »  
Trois malheureuse minutes plus tard.  
« **-** Et le gagnant est Jett ! » annonça le directeur

**Erza pris une tête blasée tandis que Natsu marmonnait des insultes dans sa barbe inexistante.**

**PLOP** [NDA: Cet onomatopée est censé représenter le bruit de jambes qui tremblent.]

« **-** Je-je souffre...à l'aide ! » marmonna Reby, avant de tomber raide au sol  
**-** Reby ! »

Tous se précipitèrent vers elle, inquiet et curieux.


	5. Chapter 5

« - T'as tes règles ? fit Kanna, à moitié morte de rire  
**-** Oui, plus tôt que prévu et je meurs du bide Kanna, aide moi ! supplia Reby  
**-** On n'a pas de tampons avec nous, là ...  
**-** Nous non plus ... ajouta Grey, en prenant un air grave  
**-** Baka ! firent toute les personnes présente  
**-** Attends je demande ! intervint Léo, voulant aider. Oi ! Quelqu'un aurait des Tampax pour Reby ?  
**-** Non mais - ! coupa Reby, en lui mettant un main sur la bouche et un coup dans le dos  
**-** Je rendrais plus service, jamais. gémit Léo, à moitié en train de crever au sol  
**-** J'ai une idée, j'ai mis "cette" feuille pour l'épreuve de la chasse aux objets. intervint Erza  
**-** Les filles vont toutes en apporter sans même qu'on se fatigue. » conclut Luxus

Sans se douter de l'agitation des Lycéens Makarov démarra la chasse aux objets : « **-** Attention...prêts ? PARTEZ ! »

« **-** Cette classe demande du saké, lis Grey à voix haute. Mais c'est notre classe ! Kanna ... !  
**-** Héhé ... rigola la brune  
**-** Cette classe demande Taurus-sensei en morceau sur un plateau doré, annonça Jubia, avant de sortir des couteaux. Sensei ? fit-elle, affamée.  
**-** Celle-là demande "Grey-sâma"...GREEEY ? » gueula Droy, en riant.

_Ce qu'Erza a écrit sur la feuille ? Eh bien..._

« **-** Qui a trouvé des serviettes hygiéniques !? hurla Gajil  
**-** Pourquoi faut-il que ça se passe ainsi !? » gémit Reby, désespérée.

Gajil allait récupérer les serviettes des mains des filles mais Reby le tira en arrière par les cheveux.

« **-** Ca va aller, merci. Si tu touches à ça, je serais frustrée pendant je ne sais combien de temps ! »

Elle allait trébucher à cause de la douleur au niveau de son ventre mais Gajil avait eu le temps de se retourner, avait franchi l'espace qui les séparait et lui avait tenu les hanches pour l'empêcher de tomber. Ils restèrent dans cette position quelques minutes avant d'emmener la jeune fille à l'infirmerie.

« **-** Y'a pas moyen que je continue, désolée. s'excusa la bleue  
**-** Repose-toi. fit Lucy, souriante. Ce n'est rien.  
**-** Ça fait mal à ce point ? questionna Grey, dubitatif  
**-** Tu veux un coup de poing dans le ventre pour voir ? proposa Erza  
**-** Ça ira ! Mais je veux dire, elle est rouge et tout.  
**-** Pas sûr que ce soit à cause des règles, ça ... chuchota Mira, le regard pervers.  
**-** Mira tu- bien sûr que si ! s'égosilla Reby  
**-** Ou la la, ça pue le mensonge vers la McGarden ... rit Luce  
**-** Ah bon ? J'sens rien... dit Natsu, sous le regard désespérée de sa copine.  
**-** Vous – commença Reby, avant d'être coupée par le metalleux  
- Qui va te remplacer pour ton épreuve ?  
**-** On est toutes prises. fit Jubia  
**-** Même nous. ajouta Luxus  
**-** Tu ne participe même pas ! gueula Gérard  
**-** Toi non plus. réagit le blond, en lui envoyant un regard noir  
**-** Qui pourrait être libre et consentant ? coupa Kanna, en soupirant.  
**-** A-Ano...[Traduction: euh] fit Lucy, timidement.  
**-** Adieu notre rêve de victoire ! gémirent Erza et Jubia, en s'affalant au sol.  
**-** Je voulais tellement cette glace ... soupira Grey  
**-** On est fichues. FICHUES JE VOUS DIS ! hurla Jubia  
**- ****Bah – fit Lisanna en sortant de nulle part.** [NDA: Comme d'habitude j'ai envie de dire, même dans l'animé cette espèce de- oui je m'arrête]  
**-**Tu te proposes ? C'est si gentil ! firent Erza et Jubia, les larmes aux yeux  
**-** Non, j'allais vous dire bonne chance ! Vous êtes à la deuxième place pour l'instant. Je suis aussi venue vous informer que ma fête est reportée à demain soir, ce sera une sorte de bal donc venez habillez.  
**-** On n'est pas tous des exhibitionnistes pervers, on ne va pas venir à poil. ajouta Natsu  
**-** Tu vise qui là ?! répondit le concerné sous-entendu  
**-** Celui qui se sent visé !  
**-** Ce n'était qu'une façon de parler hein ! réagit Lisanna, en essayant de calmer le jeu  
**-** Pourquoi la fête est reportée ? intervint Gérard  
**-** Vous ne trouverez pas des tenues pour ce soir et j'ai des chocolats à faire.

_..._

**« -** Bien...à part ça, vous pourriez faire un effort Luxus et Gérard ! décréta Lucy, les mains sur les hanches  
**-** Ouais ! firent tout le monde, sauf les concernés  
**-** Non. répondirent les concernés  
**-** Pourquoi ?! questionna Natsu. Vous avez la trouille de perdre, bande de lâche !  
**-** On a juste envie de voir ta copine à l'œuvre. lâcha Luxus, avec un air arrogant  
**-** Bande de -  
- Je n'ai rien dit ! coupa Gérard, devant la mine coléreuse de Natsu. Moi, je veux bien participer, je n'aime pas me faire traiter de lâche.  
**-** A la différence de Luxus. fit Mirajane  
**-** Ca va ! Je participerai à la dernière épreuve !  
**-** Il manque toujours une personne. compta Jubia sur ses doigts  
**-** Mais non enfin ! Je vous dis que je participe et je vais gagnez ! » coupa Lucy, la mine victorieuse

Le silence se fit et tous la regardèrent choqués avec des mines de poissons hors de l'eau.

« **-** Vas-y Luce ! Je suis avec toi ! lui dit Natsu  
**-** Il y a intérêt ! »

A la course de relai, Gérard gagna quant à Lucy, elle était tombée avant d'atteindre la personne qui devait prendre le relais. A l'activité ou il faut prendre un pain avec la bouche, elle avait foncée et était rentré dans son adversaire, elles furent assommées toute les deux et ça aurait pu être match nul mais l'adversaire s'était relever avant Lucy et avait pris le pain.

« **-** Tu le fais exprès d'être aussi nulle ou quoi !? fit Natsu, profondément choqué  
**-** Bah je ne suis pas douée pour-  
**-**On avait remarqué ! » coupa Erza.

**La voix de Lisanna se fit entendre dans le haut-parleur**** : « ** Voici les résultats de la mi-journée. Première place avec 256 points, équipe des étoiles de mers. Deuxième place avec 239 points, équipe des étoiles tout court ! N'osant pas donner les points, nous souhaitons bonne chance à l'équipe filante pour la dernière épreuve "la course en couple avec un professeur ou un élève". »

« **-** Alors il faut trois participants, Luxus, Gérard et...Jubia ? » proposa Erza

Les trois concernés s'approchèrent d'une boîte et tirèrent chacun un papier, sans en connaître le contenus évidemment.  
« **-** Erza, c'est toi que j'ai tiré au sort. fit Gérard, en lisant le bout de papier  
**-** ..., fut la seule réaction d'Erza, sa tête de désespérée montrant son désespoir.  
**-** Mirajane. annonça Luxus, en jetant le maudit papier  
**-** Et toi Jubia ? »

La jeune fille semblait pétrifiée de stupeur … ou sur le point de fondre en larmes … ou les deux …

« **-** Jubia ? demanda Grey  
**-** Jubia … a ... Taurus … sensei … » [NDA: Tu voulais le découper tout à l'heure c'est une petite vengeance] !

Pendant que Lucy leur accrochait les pieds.

**« -** Et voilà comment moi, une fille de seize ans ai dû coller ma jolie jambe lisse et pure contre celle de quelqu'un qui n'est pas Grey. Une espèce de vache pas vraiment identifié. Papa, maman, Grey-sâma, pardon, mon corps est souillé, impur... »

En avançant, Erza avait entrainée Gérard qui était encore accroupie, en train de resserrer le nœud. Il était tombé sur les jambes de la déléguée et en essayant de la rattraper il s'était accroché à son body qui se baissa, laissant une vue sur sa culotte.

« **-** C'est quoi cette culotte de grand-mère !? cria Léo, les yeux exorbiter  
**-** Euh, merde ? On est tombés sur la ligne d'arrivée ! fit Gérard  
**-** SHINE ! » hurla Erza en se relevant, avant de lui mettre un coup de pied.  
**Désormais on ne sait pas ou est Gérard, mais on sait qu'il est à moitié mort.**

**« **Fernandes et Scarlett, disqualifiés ! »

**« -** Ce n'est pas plus mal, bougonna la rousse. Léo fait une remarque sur mes dessous et je te tue !  
**-** Gloups.  
**-** ALLEZ JUBIA ! » crièrent les autres

Jubia sprinta, seule.

« **-** JUBIA NE VEUT PAS !  
**-** Ca me rappel moi, au parc d'attraction. ricana Grey  
**-** Tu vois que vous avez des points en commun !  
**-** C'est bas ça Mira, très bas. »

**« **Taurus et Loxar, disqualifiés. »

**« -** ALLEZ LUXUS ET MIRA ! » crièrent tout les supporters

Mais Luxus avait lancer sa jambe trop loin pour Mirajane qui était tombé, Luxus atterrit sur les fesses de celle-ci.

« **-** Help, gémit Mira, écraser sous une montagne de muscles. Maiday !  
**-** Mirajane !  
**-** Ne dîtes rien, on est disqualifiés c'est ça ? » soupira Luxus

**« ** Aucun commentaire » fit le commentateur, soit dit en passant Makarov

_"On voulait les retenir pour ne pas qu'elles tombent !" excuse bidon de Luxus et Gérard._

**- ****1 hours later -**

« **-** C'est quoi toutes ces glaces de Taurus ? demanda Reby. Un lot de consolation ?  
**-** Si on veut.  
**-** Où sont Lucy et Erza ? demanda Grey  
**-** A un magasin. » répondit Natsu

Plus précisément, au rayon lingerie.

« **-** Il faut que je trouve une culotte qui soit regardable et vue tes sous-vêtements, j'ai besoin de tes conseils. avoua Erza, en rougissant.  
**-** Pas de problème ! » sourit Lucy

Erza l'avait au début traînée de force sans lui dire leur destination, juste après les épreuves, maintenant elle comprenait. Elle se retourna vers une Erza statufié et en état visible de choc.

**« - ****Y a quoi Erza ?**  
**-** Q-Quand Macao a d-dit "je vous p-prend le rayon"...t-tout à l'heure il parlait d-duquel ? »

_J'échange un regard angoissé avec Erza. Il n'aurait quand même pas pris les chocolats érotiques...hein ?_

**« -** Ne me dis pas que !  
**-** C-C-C'est u-un pro-professeur, i-il a assez d-de j-jugeote p-pour ne-ne-ne p-pas co-coco-mettre cette- cette erreur ! » bégaya la rouge

_Quelle longue journée, et avec la fête de Lisanna je sens que celle de demain sera mouvementée !_

Le lendemain, en fin d'après-midi les filles et les garçons s'étaient retrouvés puis séparés en deux groupes pour faire les boutiques dans le but de trouver une tenue. Natsu était venue tôt le matin chez Lucy, légèrement paniqué par le fait de ne pas savoir quoi mettre, ce qui avait amusée celle-ci voyant les rôles inversés. Imaginant leurs ami(e)s dans le même état, ils avaient décidés de se rejoindre cependant Natsu resterait avec le groupe féminin et Lucy avec le groupe masculin.

« **-** J'adore le fait que vous soyez tous plus ou moins excités par le fait d''être irrésistible pour la cavalière que vous n'avez pas. » rit Lucy

_Eh oui, Natsu et moi n'avons pas juste comme mission de trouver des vêtements, on a aussi un plan pour pousser les uns et autres à s'inviter. Mirajane a déteint sur nous. [NDA: tout le monde déteint sur toi ma Lulu]_

_Etape n°1: faire en sort que leur égo l'emporte._

« **-** Excuse nous de ne pas être en couple. bougonna Grey  
**-** Pour ton information, ma cavalière est Erza. » annonça le plus normalement du monde Gérard

_Tout le monde s'arrêta pour le dévisager._

« **-** AH OUAIS ?!  
**- Ouai, affirmât-il. Sauf**qu'elle ne le sait juste pas encore.  
**-** Ah...ouais ! soupirèrent-ils, à l'unisson  
**-** De toute façon, on a qui on veut. Moi en tout cas. ajouta Luxus  
**-** Je parie que non. fit Lucy  
**-** Je t'assure que si.  
**-** Prouve-le.  
**-** Je demanderai à Mirajane tout à l'heure. »

_Luxus est tombé en plein dedans !_

**« -** Donc, en suivant ton "raisonnement" c'est Mirajane que tu veux ?  
**-** Hop, piégé ! fit Grey  
**-**Hop, emmerdé ! ajouta Gajil. Bravo Lucy !  
**-** Ce n'est pas grave si tu ne réponds pas, je connais la réponse de toute façon. ajouta la blonde  
**-** N'empêche, tu devrais te presser Luxus. Fried est aussi sur le terrain. fit Gérard  
**-** Tss.  
**-** Tu devrais vite piétiner sa défense avant qu'il passe à l'attaque et marque un but.  
**- ****Hey Gérard****,** tu lui donnes des conseils ou tu nous montre que tu t'es mis au foot ? ricana Grey  
**-** Les deux. »

Du côté de Natsu, celui-ci n'avait qu'une envie : fuir. Entendre quatre filles s'extasiées sur des robes et s'énervées sur leur potentiels prétendants lui donnait envie de prendre le train, c'est dire !

**« -** Alors Natsu, t'es prêt pour ce soir ? fit Mira  
**-** Hein ? Euh, ouais. Mais ça fait pas un peu trop "clicher" et tout ?  
**-** En amour rien n'est exagéré et les clichés sont des clichés parce que ça a marché !  
**-** En ce qui me concerne c'est régler, j'y vais avec Gajil. fit Reby  
**-** En tant que ? demanda Mira  
**-** A ton avis ?  
**-** Amoureux ? tenta la blanche, les yeux pleins d'étoiles scintillante  
**-** Bien tenté mais non. Maitre-chien, again. [Traduction: encore]  
**-** Je ne perdrai pas espoir, ça ne coutait rien d'essayer ! fit Mira, un peu déçue  
**-** En fait, je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis là. Je n'ai reçu aucune invitation, de personne. Je n'ai pas de raison de – commença Erza, avant d'être coupé par la seule présence masculine du groupe.  
**-** Et Gérard ?  
**-** Quoi Gérard !?  
**-** Votre rendez-vous a été fixé ?  
**-** Comment t'es au courant de -  
**-** J'ai mes sources, héhé ! Tu n'as qu'à l'inviter.  
**-** Ce n'est pas très conventionnel. intervint Jubia  
**-** On s'en tape ! fit Natsu  
**-** Et puis c'est toi qui dis ça ? Avec ta demande de mariage ? ajouta Reby  
**-** Sa quoi ? répétât Natsu, les yeux exorbiter.  
**-** Oublie. assura Reby  
**-** Ok...Erza, si tu as peur de heurter ta dignité tu n'as qu'à lui sortir un truc genre "si tu veux un rendez-vous, c'est ce soir. Au bal." Rha puis je n'en sais rien ! Débrouille-toi ! »

Erza n'avait pas répondu, c'est qu'elle songeait sérieusement au conseil du jeune Dragneel.

**« ** En ce qui me concerne, Fried ma inviter. balança Mirajane  
**-** Tu as refusé, bien entendu. fit Natsu, puis face au silence de la blanche il devînt livide. T'as pas fait ça comme même ?!  
**-** Pourquoi pas ? »

Natsu se força à ne pas répondre, sur ce coup-là c'était à Luxus de se rattraper et de faire en sort que Mirajane délaisse Fried.

« **-** Jubia, tu as invitée Grey ? demanda Kanna  
**-** Pas encore.  
**-** Mais tu vas le faire, pas vrai ?! questionna Natsu  
**-** Je ne sais pas... »

Natsu regarda Jubia puis envoya un message à Lucy "Jubia est bizarre" auquel elle répondit "ce n'est pas une nouveauté". Il sourit devant son portable avant de renvoyer "non, là c'est différent, tu verras !"

« **-** Tu ne te laisses pas décourager quand même ? ajouta le rose  
**-** C'est vrai, c'est la première fois que je vois une fille avec un tel record de vent, ne jamais laisser tomber ! ajouta Reby  
**-** Mais t'es pas possible toi ! fit Kanna  
**- ****Ben** Quoi ? fit Reby, en haussant les épaules  
**-** Vous avez sans doute raison...  
**-** Evidemment qu'on a raison ! affirma Natsu, avec un sourire  
**-** Je comprends de plus en plus ce qui fait craquez Lucy. soupira Kanna  
**-** Tu ne piqueras pas le petit-ami de ma meilleure amie. annonça Reby, en plissant les yeux  
**-** Comme si elle pouvait y arrivez ! fit Natsu. J'appartiens à Lucy, enfin presque.  
**-** Comment ça "presque" ? demanda Erza  
**-** Bah, tu sais. fit Kanna  
**-** Non, justement.  
**-** Il lui appartiendra entièrement quand ils auront couchés ensemble. »  
**Elles regardèrent toutes Natsu et Kanna avec de grands yeux choquées, même Mira.**

Lucy et Natsu étaient soulagés, ils n'avaient pas eu à faire grand-chose, ça crevait les yeux que chacun voulait y aller avec ceux qu'ils pensaient sauf pour Grey et Jubia mais ils étaient plus ou moins convaincu que ça se réglera comme tout le reste: au "bal". Ils ne leurs restaient plus qu'à trouver les tenues.

**« -** Je ne peux pas prendre ça Lucy ! annonça Gajil  
**-** Moi non plus ! ajouta Grey  
**-** Encore moins ! continua Gérard  
**-** Ca fait trop "mariage", trop "officiel" ! justifia Luxus  
**-** Non vraiment ça ne marchera pas ! confirma Gajil, en secouant la tête  
**-** Ca fait trop- trop quoi ! ne pût s'empêcher de dire Gérard  
**-** Bon, ok ! FERMEZ-LA ! »

Tous les clients du magasin s'étaient retournés.

« **-** T'as de la voix Lucy ! rit Grey  
**-** C'est clair que t'as une voix qui porte vachement. C'est Natsu qui doit être content. » ajouta Luxus

Lucy se figea instantanément.

_Il ne viendrait pas de faire une allusion perverse mettant en scène Natsu et moi, là ?_

« **-** Oi, tu vies ? » demanda le blond

_Mais non ! Il ne l'a pas fait !_

« **-** J'ai raison ou pas ? »

_Ok, il l'a carrément fait._

**« -** LUCY KICK ! » cria Luce, en lui mettant un coup dans le ventre.

Tandis que Luxus se remettaient du coup, Gérard applaudissaient, Grey et Gajil était explosés de rire. Sauf qu'ils s'arrêtèrent bien vite en remarquant l'air contrarié et légèrement énervé de Luxus. Grey anticipa et se mit devant Lucy.

**« -** Ne fais pas de conneries ! prévint Gajil  
**-** Si tu la touches, Natsu te couche ! ajouta Grey, suspicieux. Et compte sur moi pour l'aidez.  
**-** C'est bon je ne comptais pas lui faire de mal à ta protégée ! »

_Sa protégée ? Moi ? Pourquoi ? Comment ça ? Depuis quand ?!_

« **-** Tout compte fait, les smokings sont parfaits. » fit Gérard, coupant court à la discutions.

Du côté des filles et de Natsu, ils étaient déjà chez Lucy. Le fou du Tabasco semblait harassé, sa théorie était confirmé: les filles étaient un casse-tête à elles seules. C'était quoi le délire ? Elles avaient juste à porter un truc sur leur dos et à faire quelque chose de leurs cheveux. Le pire, c'est que même les achats fait, elles continuaient à douter et à se plaindre.

« **-** Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent ? pesta Natsu, devant le retard des garçons et Lucy  
**-** Ils vont arriver d'une minute à l'autre. répondit Mira  
**-** C'est fou ce que cette information m'avance. »

Les deux amis se regardèrent dans le blancs des yeux, comme de parfait imbéciles, jusqu'à ce qu'Erza interviennent :

**« -** N-Natsu t'es sûr que ça fait pas vulgaire ? Je veux dire, c'est court.  
**-** Bah, tu ne pourras pas courir, ça c'est clair.  
**-** J'n'ai aucune raison de courir, abruti ! Alors vulgaire ou pas vulgaire ?!  
**-** Mais tu me so- c'est très bien bon sang !  
**-** Ce n'est pas trop bleu ? demanda Reby. Avec mes cheveux et tout...  
**-** Tu n'as qu'à te teindre les cheveux. pesta Natsu  
**-** Je vais faire ça-non mais ça va pas ?!  
**-** Avant que vous vous y mettiez Mira, Jubia et Kanna, vous êtes très bien !  
**-** Merci Natsu.  
**-** Je n'en doute pas. ajouta Kanna  
**-** Jubia est bien ! » fit la bleu, les yeux scintillant

Pourquoi elles en faisaient toute une histoire ? Pensaient-ils alors qu'il avait fait confiance à sa copine pour choisir son costume de peur de se planter.

« **-** Tu veux du gel, Natsu ? proposa Kanna  
**-** Du gel ?  
**-** Quoi, me dis pas que tes cheveux sont naturellement "dominés" ?  
**-** Tu les trouves dominés ? questionna Jubia, curieuse  
**-** Sa chevelure est clairement indomptable ! rit Erza, en ébouriffant encore plus les cheveux de Natsu  
**-** J'adore ça ! ajouta Kanna  
**-** Elle me fait flippée.  
**-** Elle est tellement en manque d'amour qu'elle divague. expliqua Mira, en haussant les épaules  
**-** Si tu veux mon avis, y'a pas que d'amour qu'elle est en manque ! répliqua Reby  
**-** D'ailleurs … coupa Erza, en faisant craquer ses doigts. Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure Kanna.  
**-** Ne la blâme pas pour ça ... intervint Natsu  
**-** C'est toi que je comptais blâmer, donc je dois comprendre qu'elle a dit vrai ?  
**-** ... »

Mirajane voulant épargner la vie de Natsu, pria pour un prétexte lui permettant de changer de sujet. C'est alors que sa prière fut exaucée, elle reçut une photo de Lucy et un message: "ça le fait ou pas ? J'ai demandée aux garçons mais ils ont tous détourner le regard, soit ils s'en foutaient, soit je suis à damner tellement je suis une bombe et ils se sont obliger à regarder ailleurs pour ne pas me sauter dessus ! Ca a intérêt à être ça, j'ai acheté cette robe ! "

Mirajane éclata de rire et attira le regard de ses camarades.

« **-** Mira ? » demanda Erza

Elle trouva tout aussi amusant l'ironie de la situation, Lucy avait "sauvé" Natsu.

« **-** J'en connais un qui va perdre sa voix en voyant sa cavalière.  
**-** Ah ? Je veux voir !  
**-** Non c'est la surprise ! »

En vérité, elle parlait de chacune d'entre elles. Mais elle devait avouer que Lucy était à tomber cependant voulant donner une petite leçon à son amie pour son léger narcissisme elle lui envoya afin de semer la confusion "bah, ne t'inquiètes pas. Même en jogging tu plairais à Natsu de toute façon." Voilà de quoi la faire douter quelques secondes se dit-elle, et ça avait marché.

« **-** NOOOOON, MIRA CA VEUT DIRE QUOI CA ?! COMMENT OSES-TU COMPARER CETTE ROBE À UN JOGGING ?! CA NE LE FAIT DONC PAS ?! Tant pis ... j'ai plus qu'à miser sur ma bouille d'ange pour ne pas décevoir Natsu. hurla Lucy, à quelques kilomètres de là.  
**-** Si on court vite, personne ne remarquera qu'on était avec cette tarée. murmura Gérard aux autres  
**-** Ok, on s'éloigne avec discrétion et ... commença Luxus  
**-** ON FONCE ! finit Gajil en criant  
**-** A la revoyure Lucy ! » lança Grey, déjà loin.

_Hein ? Ils sont passés où ces abrut- oh les ingrats ! Ils se sont carapatés !_

Après une course effrénée - ou Lucy tomba plusieurs fois vu son taux de réussite en sport - ils étaient arrivés au manoir, dès que Natsu avait entendu la voix de la blonde, il avait couru jusqu'à la porte et l'avait ouverte.

« **-** ALORS- pourquoi vous n'êtes pas habillés ?  
**-** "On risque de se salir" by ta dinguo maniaco de copine. fit Gajil, en imitant Lucy  
**-** C'est vrai, il y'a du chemin jusqu'à la maison des Gravia et si jamais il y a un problème ... enfin bref, on se changera à la fête. ajouta la blonde, en mettant un coup à Gajil  
**-** Pourquoi il y aurait un problème ? demanda Natsu  
**-** On ne sait jamais. »

Tous entrèrent.

« **-** Bah, vous non plus n'êtes pas en tenue. constata Gérard  
**-** On appelle ça l'instinct féminin. fit Mira  
**-** Ou le sms.  
**-** Egalement. admit la blanche  
**-** Ah, la limousine est arrivée, tout le monde en voiture ! fit Lucy, en regardant par la fenêtre  
**-** Tu fais les choses en grand, Lucy ! siffla Luxus, en riant  
**-** Ne recommence pas, toi !  
**-** Mais je n'ai rien dit.  
**-** Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait !? intervint Natsu  
**-** Il n'a rien fait...  
**-** T'entend ? J'ai rien fais.  
**-** Mouais... fit le rose, pas entièrement convaincu. On pourrait pas y aller à pied, Luce ? continua-t-il, les yeux rempli d'espoir.  
**-** A deux ? En amoureux ? sourit la blonde  
**-** C'est ça ! admit le jeune homme, en rougissant  
**-** Absolument pas, monte !  
**-** Nooooon ! »

Après avoir trainé son copain à moitié mort dans le véhicule, Lucy ferma la porte et demanda à Bob, le chauffeur d'y aller.

**« -** Je vais prendre un raccourcit, sinon on sera là-bas dans deux heures ! intervint le chauffeur  
**-** "On" ? questionna Grey  
**-** "Vous" je voulais dire, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de m'incruster.  
**-** Bien sûr que non, vous n'oseriez pas .  
**-** Je ne savais pas qu'il y'avait un raccourcit, pourtant j'habite là-bas... » fit Mira, perplexe

Une heure plus tard.

**« ** Dîtes moi qu'on n'est pas perdu, soupira la blonde, défaite  
**- ** D'accord princesse... murmura Bob, le chauffeur, en rentrant la tête dans ses épaules  
**-** Bon sang Bob !  
**-** On devrait faire une pause.  
**-** Ouais, vaut mieux ! fit Natsu, qui était sur le point de décédé  
**-** Allez-vous dégourdir, je fais le point avec Bob, fit Mira. »

Alors que Natsu descendait après Luxus...  
« - Luxus, t'as fait tomber une, commença-t-il, en ramassant un objet. Une capote ? »

Tous s'étaient retournés de manière fulgurante.

**« -** Quoi ?! fit-il, en lui reprant l'objet avec empressement. Vous en avez jamais vue ou bien ?!  
**-** Bah, pour certaine... rit Kanna »

Lucy avança rapidement vers Luxus et lui prit l'objet des mains.

**« -** Ah ouais, fit Lucy. Je comprends maintenant !  
**-** T'es carrément en chien ! ajouta Grey, mort de rire  
**-** Je ne l'aurais pas dit de cette façon mais c'est trop ça !  
**-** Fermez-là, vous ne savez pas de quoi vous parlez !  
**-** Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai pas...enfin tu vois ! essaya de se justifier Lucy. Que je suis ignorante et aveugle !  
**-** Bah tiens... fit Kanna, son regard passant de Natsu à Lucy, puis de Lucy à Natsu  
**-** T'arrives même pas à le dire ? fit Luxus, sarcastique  
**-** Erza me tuerait ! se défendit la blonde  
**-** Ne te cache pas derrière elle. »

_Je suis sérieuse, elle me tuerait._

**« -** De toute façon, Grey a tout dit. Conclut Lucy  
**-** Mais pourquoi tu dis que tu "comprend", Lucy ? intervint Natsu, perplexe. Tu comprends quoi _maintenant_ ? »

_Oula, je ne peux décemment pas répéter l'insinuation de Luxus, ça mettrait sûrement Natsu hors de lui ! Trouve une excuse !_

**« -** Bah tu sais...il fait des allusions perverses et tout - pas nous mettant en scène hein - je me demandais pourquoi il agissait aussi...bizarrement. Il était juste en chaleur ! se dépertra Lucy, toute rouge  
**-** "En chaleur"... répétèrent tous les gens présents, un peu choqués par l'emploie du terme.  
**-** Ah. Fit Natsu  
**-** "Ah" ? répéta Lucy, ne comprenant pas.  
**-** Il n'y a rien à dire. Il a des besoins, il sort couvert, pour une fois qu'il a raison ! »

_Lucy ouvrit de grand yeux, totalement choquée._

**« -** Oh le phénomène ! Pourquoi ça choc que moi ?!  
**-** Pourquoi t'es choquée ? » firent-ils tous

Elle leur lança un regard désemparé.

**« -** Ce n'est pas parce qu'il fait l'idiot qu'il est désespérément ignorant ! C'est un homme lui aussi il-  
**- **Kanna ! fit Era, la coupant  
**-** Quoi ?  
**-** On remonte dans la voiture ! »

_C'était étrange, non ? Ce n'est pas temps ce qu'ils ont dit mais la façon dont ils l'ont dit...mais je dois admettre que Kanna a raison._

**« -** Si on prend cette route ça ira ? demanda Bob à Mira  
**-** Hm, je ne crois pas non.  
**-** On a qu'à prendre le chemin opposé et refaire le trajet normal.  
**-** Oui mais en sachant qu'on s'est perdu, où on va atterrir en faisant marche arrière ?  
**-** ...  
**-** ...  
**-** Ne m'embrouille pas, gamine ! On fait ce que je dis et tout ira très bien ! »

Ils reprirent la route en silence pour se retrouver dans un coin perdue, au milieu d'une forêt. Il faisait sombre, très sombre.

**« -** Je ne savais même pas que cette forêt existait. Commenta Reby  
**-** Nous non plus !  
**-** On prend ce sentier et tout sera régler. Ajouta Bob, l'air sûr de lui  
**-** Mais oui bien sûr ! fit Lucy, totalement découragée  
**-** Courage Lucy. Fit Natsu, à moitié mort **-**T'en a plus besoin que moi. » fit la blonde, blasée

Ils avancèrent et la seule vue qu'ils avaient comme paysage était des arbres, de la verdure et une maison assez inquiétante.

**« -** Oh non. Marmonna Bob à Lucy  
**-** Quoi "oh non" ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe encore ?  
**-** Jurez de ne pas vous énervez.  
**-** Je le jure.  
**-** Vous mentez U_U" !  
**-** Mais non je ne mens pas.  
**-** Vous allez vous mettre en colère. [NDA: Je déteste quand on me fais ça, ça fou encore plus la rage =_= !]  
**- ** Je promets le contraire.  
**-**Allez accouche puisqu'elle promet ! explosèrent les passagers de la limousine  
**-** C'est la panne sèche ! murmura le chauffeur  
**- ** QUUUUUUOOOOI x ?! beugla Erza, en l'attrapant par le sol pour le secouer comme une prunier. COMMENT CA ?! criât-elle, avant de lui mettre un coup de tête  
**-** Nul besoin de se mettre en colère puisqu'elle s'en charge pour moi ! ajouta Lucy, philosophe  
**- ** Au moins, cette machine infernal s'est arrêter ! - Y a que toi que ça arrange, bougonna la blonde.  
**- ** Ce n'est pas le problème ! intervint Gérard  
**-** Bande d'abrutis ! » conclut Gadjil

Ils étaient tous descendu de la limousine.

**« -** Cet endroit me fout les jetons ! fit Kanna  
**-** On a juste à appeler quelqu'un. Proposa Natsu  
**-** Ouais mais qui ? demanda Gadjil  
**-** On s'en fou ! répondit Luxus, qui commençait à en, avoir marre  
**-** Natsu a eu une bonne idée, il faut sabrer le champagne et jouer au loto ! ironisa Grey  
**-** J'amène l'alcool ! fit Kanna  
**- ** Je rafle la mise ! rit Lucy  
**-** Hey ! Je peux aussi vous laissez crever ici ! intervint le rose  
**-** Comme si tu pouvais ! » fit sa petite-amie

Natsu déposa un tendre bisou sur le nez de Lucy. Celle-ci rougit brusquement.

**« -** J'ai plus de batteries.  
**- ** Tout s'explique ! fit Lucy  
**-** Oh la merde ! Il n'y a pas de réseau ! commenta Luxus  
**-** Tu es sûr ?! demanda Erza, avant de lever son portable. CAPTE BORDEL _ !  
**-** Erza a été impolie, sabrez le- commença Gérard  
- Non, punissez moi.  
**- **T'es sûre ? fit le jeune homme , avec un regard lubrique »

**Ils les regardèrent tous, choqués au plus haut point.**

**« -** N-Non ! » conclut la rousse, en l'évitant

_C'est moi ou le côté pervers de chacun se dévoile petit à petit ? MAIS ENFIN A QUOI JE PENSE ALORS QUE-_

**« -** On va passer la nuit ici, héhéhé ! rit Natsu  
**-** Ne soit pas content ! »

La joyeuse troupe était assise sur un rocher à défaut d'avoir l'impression d'étouffée dans la limousine pourtant immense, seul Bob y était retourné. Luxus qui avait remarqué que Mirajane tremblait, lui adressa la parole.

**« -** C'est de froid ou de peur que tu frissonnes ?  
**-** De frustration ! Je pensais passer une bonne soirée...  
**-** Bah, elle peut toujours être bien, ici.  
**-** Ce n'est pas pareil...  
**-** Conseil de guerre ! gueula Gadjil  
**-** T'es à fond. Fit Reby, sarcastique  
**- ** Je veux surtout partir d'ici ! »


End file.
